Ne me laisse pas seule dans le noir
by Pamplimousse
Summary: Itachi rencontre une jeune fille inconsciente, protégée par un mystérieux et puissant démon. Contre toute attente, il décide de prendre soin de la jeune fille. Malgré les secrets , la haine et les combats, arriveront-ils à sauver leur amour?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

La pluie, froide et agressive, tombait en un rideau continu cette nuit. Les nuages sombres qui recouvraient le ciel plongèrent les environs du Village du Feu dans une obscurité totale alors que les ténèbres envahissaient la forêt et que le vent semblait vouloir soulever la terre. Une jeune femme, trempée par la pluie qui s'abattait sauvagement sur elle continuait malgré tout d'avancer sur le chemin qui longeait l'orée du bois. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne la suivait, elle s'enfonça dans le noir absolu avec son fardeau dans les bras. Deux heures de marche intense dans les ronces, pieds nus après avoir perdu ses sandales, la menèrent dans un endroit assez isolé à son goût. Elle déposa son paquet au milieu des épines et, sans se retourner, s'enfuit en courant, l'abandonnant aux créatures de la nuit et au bon vouloir de la tempête qui faisait rage.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil mit à nu les ravages de la nuit, inondations, arbres déracinés, toits de maisons détruits, récoltes anéanties. Cependant la vie continuait et chaque habitant du village du Feu mettait du sien dans la réparation des dégâts. Au temple, les dégâts étaient moindres et pendant que certains moines allèrent proposer leur aide au village, d'autres partirent en forêt constater les dommages et réparer ce qui pouvait l'être. C'était aussi l'occasion de retirer les vieux arbres détruits qui empêchaient aux plus jeunes de s'épanouir. Ainsi, une équipe partit dans les bois. Ils repérèrent plusieurs arbres à ôter et passèrent la matinée à travailler ardemment. En continuant d'avancer, Fujitaka, un des moines très apprécié de Chiriku-sama, le maître du temple, aperçut une lumière vive. Il crut tout d'abord à un incendie à la vue de flammes ardentes et rougeoyantes, mais il y aurait eu plus de fumée et le bois était bien trop mouillé. S'approchant prudemment, il distingua ce qui semblait être un dragon de feu. Dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de lui, c'était comme si la tempête n'était jamais passée, aucune feuille d'arbre sur la mousse sèche et douce, les arbres étaient bien droits, ceux à la limite trempés sur leur côté extérieur au cercle. Quelques pas plus tard et le moine était à présent à moins de trois mètres de la créature enflammée, qui le transperçait de ses deux billes de tourmaline noire incandescente. Un rire arlequin brisa le silence tendu entre l'homme et la bête. Il vit alors un nourrisson, dans les ronces, qui riait en jouant avec le dragon. Ce dernier toisa une dernière fois le moine avant de se redresser et de disparaître à l'intérieur du bébé, laissant seul le moine, abasourdi par le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister. Il se reprit vite et saisit le jeune enfant que quelqu'un avait de toute évidence abandonné ici dans l'espoir que la tempête le fasse disparaître. « Qui a bien pu faire une telle chose ? » Songea-t-il. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questionnements. Malgré ses langes déchirés, il ne portait aucune trace de sang, ni aucune cicatrice. Il n'était pas apeuré non plus, au contraire. Il riait avec un sourire qui illuminait son visage, un rire qui vous faisait oublier vos soucis et vous transportait ailleurs, dans un monde de lumière et de douceur, un monde aux mille saveurs…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Premier contact**

Sa tête était affreusement douloureuse. Non pas que la tête, en réalité tous ses membres lui faisaient affreusement mal. Mais où était-elle ? Ses paupières lui parurent si lourdes, comme si la jeune fille se réveillait d'un sommeil sans fin. Elles se levèrent doucement mais sa vue était encore floue. L'obscurité semblait tellement dense en ce lieu. Et le froid intense. Elle leva péniblement la tête et regarda aux alentours. Une grande salle sombre avec de nombreuses cellules taillées dans la roche tout autour de la sienne. Quel est ce lieu ? Une prison ? Une grille renforcée se dressait devant ses yeux ébahis et des anneaux d'acier serraient ses chevilles et poignets, reliés par de lourdes chaînes à des poteaux, eux-mêmes profondément ancrés dans le sol à une distance telle que ses bras n'étaient, ni complètement tendus, ni entièrement relâchés. Au sol, une figure taillée dans la roche et peinte à l'encre noire apparaissait. Sans savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, elle connaissait ce symbole. Un sceau de confinement, utilisé depuis les temps les plus anciens afin de sceller les démons qui rôdaient encore sur Terre. Mais ils avaient tous été vaincus depuis des millénaires et plus personne n'utilisait cet ancien jutsu. La jeune fille se demanda alors pourquoi cette technique si puissante avait été utilisée sur elle, pourquoi recourir à de tels moyens pour emprisonner un jeune bourgeon innocent ? Et surtout pourquoi était-elle éveillée alors qu'un tel sceau devrait la plonger dans un coma profond ? Ah. Une brèche. Elle venait de se former. D'autres se dessinèrent, petit à petit, fendant le sol et brisant les chaînes, jusqu'à rendre à la prisonnière sa liberté. Elle les regarda, cherchant une réponse à toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais un bruit de pas la tira rapidement de ses pensées. Une porte s'ouvrit et la lumière jaillit du haut des escaliers qui surplombaient la cellule. Un homme essoufflé descendit les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita vers elle.

- Ayu ! Dieu merci tu es en vie !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Mais il ne prit pas le soin de répondre et enfonça la clé qu'il tenait dans la main à l'intérieur de la serrure, puis ouvrit la porte d'acier avant de s'agenouiller devant la jeune insouciante.

- Lève-toi vite ! Tu dois partir !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi suis-je ici, et qui êtes vous ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de te répondre. Tiens, prends ça avec toi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une flèche lui transperça le cœur. Des hommes arrivaient par dizaines en haut des escaliers. Ayu prit la photo qu'il lui tendait et le fixa, un regard d'incompréhension collé à son visage. Pourquoi des larmes se déversaient en flots sur ses joues, lorsqu'elle observait le vieil homme à l'agonie ?

- Trouve ton père, Ayu, lui seul peut t'aider, dit-il en crachant du sang.

- Mon père ? Mais comment voulez-vous que je m'enfuie ?

- Il y a un puits dans la cellule derrière l'escalier à droite. Saute dedans et continue…

Un cri de douleur étouffa ses derniers mots qui s'évanouirent dans la rivière de sang qui sortait de ses lèvres. Puis il tomba à terre, achevé par les deux flèches qu'il venait de recevoir dans le dos. Un cri d'horreur déchira l'air lourd de la prison et la jeune fille resta figée sur place, terrorisée. Les hommes ne descendaient bizarrement pas et restaient en retrait en hauteur. « Ayu… Aie confiance. Lève toi et cours, cours ! » Quelle était cette voix qui venait du fin fond de ses pensées ? Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions. Empoignant son courage à deux mains, elle ignora la douleur qui lui lançait encore les articulations, immobilisées depuis des années et se lança hors de la cellule.

- Elle arrive ! Hurla l'un des gardes.

- Tirez ! Ne la laissez pas s'approcher ! Cria leur chef en retrait, protégé par ses hommes.

La demoiselle, habile, esquiva facilement les flèches, courant à une vitesse fulgurante, son corps répondant de lui-même, sans avoir à réfléchir au moindre mouvement, et au dernier moment, tourna à droite de l'escalier et fonça droit vers la cellule dont le moine venait de lui parler.

- Restez sur vos gardes, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle projette de faire mais nous avons l'avantage. La seule sortie est ici, elle est faite comme un rat.

Mais les éclats de rire névrosés ne lui parvenaient déjà plus. Elle se jeta dans le puits et tomba dans l'eau froide, sombre et sans fond. Il devait y avoir un passage, le moine n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle plongea dans l'inconnu, se repérant à tâtons, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'habituent aux ténèbres. Le fond du puits était en fait un étroit couloir qui tournait à angle droit. La jeune évadée se faufila à l'intérieur et poursuivit tant bien que mal sa route. Mais l'oxygène venait à lui manquer et si elle ne trouvait pas bientôt la sortie… Ah, la lumière… Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers l'eau, elle y était presque, elle avait réussi… Puis les ténèbres, encore et toujours, l'envahirent.

Itachi, nukenin du village caché Konoha, rentrait d'une mission d'espionnage du village de la brume, Kiri. En passant à côté du Lac aux Milles Flammes, il crût voir un immense feu rouge vif s'élever au-dessus de l'eau et s'avança prudemment, intrigué. C'était bien un brasier, mais provoqué par un incroyable dragon flamboyant. Sa peau écailleuse semblait être faite de lave et son reflet à la surface de l'eau en ébullition lançait des éclairs tellement il rutilait au soleil. Deux prunelles noires ardentes le fixèrent et en un instant, le criminel des plus recherchés dans le pays se sentit vulnérable, sans défense ni aucun échappatoire. Il sentait sa puissance et sa chaleur à plus de cent mètres et quiconque s'approcherait trop serait consumé en quelques secondes. Mais la bête enflammée ne s'approcha pas de lui et continua de flotter sur place, apparemment préoccupée par quelque chose. C'est là qu'il l'aperçu, la chose, ou plutôt l'être fragile que le démon semblait convoiter comme un trésor. Elle flottait, légère, à la surface de l'eau, inconsciente du danger qui volait au-dessus d'elle. Ce démon habitait-il le lac ? Était-ce de là que son nom lui venait ? Non, il était impossible que les moines du Temple du Feu aient laissé une telle créature en liberté. Il s'aperçut alors d'un détail frappant. Malgré la proximité entre la bête flamboyante et la jeune fille, elle avait l'air de ne souffrir d'aucune brûlure. Au contraire, l'ébullition de l'eau maintenait son corps parfaitement à la surface de l'eau, visage vers le ciel, afin qu'elle ne se noie pas. Il la protégeait. Mais qui était-elle ? Encore plus intrigué par cette découverte, Itachi s'avança, quelque peu téméraire, gardant toutefois un œil sur le dragon. Celui-ci fulmina tout d'abord, crachant des flammes vers le jeune homme intrépide. Ce dernier s'arrêta et retira son chapeau qui lui masquait à moitié le visage. Il retira sa veste et posa son katana et ses armes au sol, ne comprenant pas lui–même la folie qui l'habitait alors. La créature ardente dut lire dans ses pensées ce qu'il projetait de faire, car sous ses yeux ébahis, elle s'éleva dans le ciel et plongea dans le corps inanimé de la jeune fille. L'eau redevint calme et paisible, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le nukenin entra dans l'eau et parvint jusqu'à la frêle créature inconsciente, trempé jusqu'à la taille. Il passa un bras derrière ses genoux et l'autre sous ses bras avant de la soulever adroitement et de la sortir de l'eau, encore chaude en surface. La brunette était légère, songea-t-il lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la berge. Il la déposa délicatement près de ses affaires, au soleil. Sa robe blanche et déchirée était trempée et de ce fait presque transparente, en plus de lui coller à la peau, révélant un corps parfait aux yeux du ninja. Il prit sa veste et lui passa tout aussi doucement, afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, puis après avoir repris ses armes, il la reprit dans ses bras et s'engagea sur un chemin en direction du Nord.

Après quelques minutes de marche, une odeur désagréable qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien vint lui chatouiller les narines. Ils longeaient toujours le lac, mais à ce niveau, l'eau arborait une teinte d'un rouge sombre qui se répandait petit à petit vers le large. Itachi s'arrêta mais ne repéra personne… de vivant. Derrière un buisson gisaient des dizaines de cadavres de soldats du village du Feu. Leur mort semblait avoir été tout sauf douce, certains brûlés vifs, d'autres déchiquetés de part et d'autre, le ninja ignorait si l'on pouvait encore appeler cela des cadavres. Il détourna son regard et reprit sa marche, en accélérant le pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, il arriva dans une petite clairière au milieu d'une immense forêt. Il enleva ses chaussures et pénétra dans l'unique maisonnette bordée d'arbres. Après avoir déposé la jeune fille sur le futon, Itachi récupéra sa veste et fit un pas au dehors, avec la ferme intention de partir. Il en avait déjà trop fait, aider une inconnue, cela ne lui ressemblait décidément pas. Un pas de plus sur les marches qui le menaient dans la prairie ensoleillée. Oui mais s'il ne l'aidait pas elle risquait de mourir. Un semblant de pas en arrière. Et alors, en quoi ça le regardait ? Il ne la connaissait pas, et ne la reverrait sûrement jamais. Deux pas en avant. Le dragon, il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était. Elle était dangereuse. Que ferait-elle quand elle se réveillerait ? Peut-être qu'elle invoquerait le démon, il n'était de toute évidence pas de taille face à une telle créature et il valait mieux qu'il parte avant qu'elle ne se réveille et le réduise en poussière. Ou alors la solution était peut-être de la tuer dans son sommeil. Oui mais là encore, le démon pouvait apparemment se matérialiser même lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. C'était trop dangereux. Il ne savait même pas dans quel camp elle était, si elle travaillait pour quelqu'un ou pas. Son dilemme se poursuivit pendant encore cinq bonnes minutes, reculant, avançant, s'assoyant finalement sur les marches pour mieux réfléchir. Au final, il réussit à trouver trois bonnes raisons de rester sans éprouver une sorte de malaise face à ce qu'il faisait, lui, le criminel aux yeux de sang si craint et recherché. Premièrement, il devait se reposer, cela faisait bien trois jours qu'il voyageait sans relâche et il ressentait quelque peu de la fatigue, du moins assez pour justifier une pause. De deux, il était en avance sur le temps que lui avait donné Pain pour sa mission et personne ne poserait donc de questions sur un quelconque retard puisqu'il ne le serait pas. Enfin, la troisième et plus importante raison était qu'il pourrait en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux dragon de feu.

Finalement décidé, il fit marche arrière et pénétra dans la vieille demeure. Il retira sa veste, ses armes et ses chaussures afin de se mettre à l'aise, puis s'approcha de la jeune demoiselle encore inconsciente. Sa robe et ses longs cheveux châtains avaient séché pendant le trajet mais elle grelottait et suait abondamment. Accroupi à son côté, il pausa sa paume sur son front brûlant et retira les quelques cheveux qui lui collaient à la peau. Après avoir pris une bassine d'eau fraîche puisée dans le puits à côté de la maisonnette, il y trempa un tissu et le plaça sur le front de sa protégée, puis la recouvrit d'une couverture. Il passa la nuit à la veiller ainsi, changeant les tissus à chaque fois qu'ils ne lui semblaient pas assez frais. Éclairée par la faible lumière blanche de la lune, elle paraissait paisible, endormie au pays des rêves. Il l'observa de plus près, ses longs cheveux châtains et emmêlés faisaient d'elle une sauvageon, mais sa peau si lisse et pâle, ses lèvres d'un rose clair qui avaient l'air si douces lui donnaient un visage d'ange. N'importe qui lui aurait confié son âme sans regrets. Elle se retourna soudainement et sa main tomba à côté de celle du nukenin. Il aperçut alors un papier qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces. Il lui déplia les doigts et saisit la photo d'un homme qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

- Ne pourrais-je donc jamais oublier ce village ? Murmura-t-il dans l'obscurité.

Il posa l'image au chevet de la jeune fille et reprit sa main. Elle était incroyablement contractée et il s'aperçut bien vite que tous les muscles de ses bras étaient dans le même état d'anoxie, provoquant de violentes crampes et une tétanie qui devait être insoutenable. Heureusement qu'elle était inconsciente… Il entreprit de lui masser la main, mais des fils rouges de chakra enlacèrent ses bras. Il observa attentivement, prêt à réagir au quart de tour si le dragon réapparaissait, mais rien ne vint. Le chakra se contentait d'entourer les bras de la jeune fille, la berçant dans une douce chaleur, massant ses muscles endoloris avec délicatesse. Il s'étonna de la contradiction totale entre les deux êtres qui semblaient vivre en harmonie, l'une fragile et délicate, abritant une bête féroce et sanguinaire mais qui semblait tout faire pour la protéger. « Avait-il deviné que je la soignerai ? » Pensa-t-il. Il recouvrit les épaules de la brunette avec la couverture et admira son visage si serein. La plénitude dans laquelle elle baignait était contagieuse, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Itachi ressentait l'envie de dormir. Il plongea dans un sommeil bienfaisant, sans se rendre compte qu'il tenait encore la main de la jeune évadée.

La douleur, momentanément oubliée lors de la fuite revint, intense et sans pitié. Ses bras, fins et fragiles en apparence, avaient été tendus pendant des années dans une cage trop sombre, froide, humide et refusaient maintenant de bouger. Était-elle à nouveau attachée ? Les gardes l'avaient elle retrouvée ? Même au travers de ses paupières, le soleil lui brûlait les yeux, trop habitués à une obscurité presque totale. La fugueuse imprudente tenta cependant de se repérer aux sons. Le souffle calme et régulier d'un homme résonnait tout près d'elle. Dehors, le vent soufflait dans les branches des arbres et elle se régala de cette musique que ses oreilles redécouvraient après des années de silence. Petit à petit ses yeux s'ouvrirent, même s'ils ne s'accommodèrent pas tout de suite à cette luminosité nouvelle. Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle aperçu un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais accroupi à sa gauche, un bras croisé sous sa joue et l'autre main tenant celle de la jeune alitée. Il dormait profondément et son visage laissait transparaitre une totale plénitude. Elle voulut dégager discrètement sa main pour se lever, mais cela ne lui valut qu'un gémissement de douleur, ses muscles encore raides la tiraillant dans tout le bras jusqu'à la base de sa nuque.

- Tu n'es pas encore en état de bouger. Il venait de se réveiller et se retourna vers la jeune fille, plongeant ses deux yeux d'un noir intense et brillant dans les siens, cherchant à sonder au fond d'elle-même qui elle était vraiment. C'est comme si les muscles de tes bras avaient été contractés pendant des années. Dans le cas normal, tu devrais en avoir pour des semaines, mais apparemment tu t'en remettras d'ici quelques jours.

Suivant ses instincts, elle se força à bouger quand même, refusant d'être en position de faiblesse face à un inconnu, mais le geste suivant lui valut de se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer un cri. La moindre parcelle de muscle était contractée et chaque mouvement aussi infime soit-il provoquait une crampe d'une douleur vivace. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver enfermée, il fallait qu'elle fuit, loin, qu'elle retrouve son père. Elle était terrifiée, que lui voulait-il ? Qui était-il ? Les gardes étaient-ils encore à sa poursuite ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle était là, incapable de bouger, tétanisée par la douleur alors que tout son corps lui hurlait de s'enfuir.

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal, murmura-t-il doucement.

Et elle le crut. Elle crut ces yeux noirs et sincères qui la dévisageaient. Mais plus encore c'est cette main, grande, chaude qui serrait la sienne avec douceur en qui elle sentit qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. Son regard se porta automatiquement sur ce contact chaleureux que le jeune homme s'empressa de stopper en retirant sa main, gêné d'avoir été surpris dans un geste amical.

- Je…Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix craintive.

- Personne. Je passais par là quand je t'ai trouvée inconsciente. Tu as besoin de repos, répondit-il d'une voix grave mais douce.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu fais partie des hommes qui me poursuivaient ? Tu vas me ramener là-bas ? La peur l'avait à nouveau envahie et lorsqu'il vit son visage si terrifié à la seule pensée de ce lieu dont il ignorait tout, il faillit la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'y sente en sécurité. Mais au lieu de ça il resta accroupi, impassible.

- Tu es en sécurité ici, ajouta-t-il simplement.

Elle avait encore du mal à y croire mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement pour l'instant. Encore incapable de bouger, la jeune fille ne pouvait fuir, et puis, où irait-elle ? Aucun souvenir, tout ce monde lui semblait neuf, comme si elle venait de naître. Elle ne connaissait même pas son âge. Puis son ventre vint briser le silence, ou plutôt son estomac affamé. Rouge pivoine, elle s'excusa et n'osa relever la tête, gênée, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de rire la fasse sursauter. Itachi rigolait devant ses pommettes rosies.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? Lança-t-elle vexée.

- Rien, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça, lui avoua-t-il en replongeant son regard dans les yeux noisette insondables de sa protégée. Je vais faire à manger, finit-il par dire avant de se lever.

Pendant qu'il préparait du riz, elle explora du regard la petite pièce unique de la maisonnée. Elle était modeste mais chaleureuse, accueillante. Tout en bois, vieille et grinçante sous la force du vent, la jolie brunette avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'envoler à tout instant. La seule lumière provenait de la porte ouverte où des rayons de soleil entraient, dans lesquels des millions de grains de poussière volaient en scintillant. De sa position, elle ne voyait pas l'extérieur mais la journée allait être magnifique.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi versait le riz dans deux bols. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas passé un moment aussi simple et agréable ? Bizarrement, ses soucis semblaient voler à des kilomètres au-dessus de lui, évanouis quelque part dans le ciel bleu azur, dispersés par le vent aux quatre coins du monde. Il revint à côté de la jeune fille et l'aida à se redresser, l'appuyant sur le mur pour qu'elle puisse reposer son dos encore endolori. Elle le remercia et regarda avec appétit le bol de riz fumant posé sur la table, son estomac criant à nouveau tout haut le fond de ses pensées. Elle rougit à nouveau et aperçut le petit sourire du jeune homme, amusé mais gentil. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces et leva son bras pour saisir un bol, mais il lui semblait dix fois plus lourd que la normale et elle le laissa tomber. Le nukenin le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se renverse au sol et le replaça sur la table.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il. J'avais oublié ce petit détail.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu en as déjà tellement fait… Continua-t-elle sur une voix plus douce.

- Attends, voilà !

Elle le regarda et s'empourpra en une seconde lorsqu'elle comprit comment il comptait s'y prendre. Lorsqu'il vit son visage virer au rouge vif, il rit à nouveau.

- Allez, ne sois pas timide, il faut bien que tu manges !

- C'est… gênant, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

Une main lui saisit alors délicatement le menton et l'obligea à faire face au garçon. Il profita de sa surprise pour placer une petite portion de riz dans la bouche de la demoiselle, qui s'inclina et mangea en silence, patientant pendant que le rouge laissait place au pâle rose d'origine. Il la nourrit comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse son bol, puis le déposa sur la table et entreprit de manger le sien.

- Arigatô…

- Do itashimashite, ojô-san.

- Ayu.

- Pardon?

- Je m'appelle Ayu. C'est la seule chose que je connaisse à propos de moi-même, alors on peut dire que tu sais tout de moi ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il sourit légèrement et continua de manger en silence. Il n'était pas du genre à poser des questions aux autres. Chacun avait ses secrets dont il ne voulait pas parler. Il pensa à la jeune fille à ses côtés, l'air triste et ailleurs mais qui s'efforçait d'afficher un sourire. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir vécu beaucoup de choses, mais elle ne se souvenait de rien.

- C'est peut-être une chance… Dit-elle doucement.

- Pardon ?

- Ne rien se souvenir. Si j'ai réalisé des erreurs dans le passé, je les ai toutes oubliées et peux recommencer une nouvelle vie sans me sentir coupable de rien. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de naître deux fois ! Finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Il y a certes des vérités qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir mais dans ton cas, c'est quand même une partie de ta vie. Même si tu cherches à l'oublier, le passé finit toujours par te rattraper… Répondit-il songeur.

Elle comprit alors que sa vie à lui n'avait pas dû être bien rose et son regard lointain lui provoqua une douleur au cœur. Il avait souffert, trop, beaucoup trop. Mais il arrivait encore à sourire. Malgré la douleur qui lui tordait les entrailles, Ayu ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le courage de son sauveur. C'était décidément quelqu'un de bien, elle en était persuadée.

- Tu veux faire un tour dehors ? Demanda-t-il après avoir posé son bol vide sur la petite table basse.

- Ha ? Elle fut surprise par sa demande. Ah, euh… Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais déjà à marcher…

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Il se leva, emballa la brunette dans la couverture légère et la prit délicatement dans ses grands bras musclés. Encore une fois, le rouge colora ses joues pâles, ce qui fit sourire le ténébreux. Il sortit, puis la posa délicatement sur le bord du perron surélevé, le dos appuyé contre une poutre. Ses jambes se balançaient dans l'air, l'herbe assez haute lui chatouillant la plante des pieds, le vent jouant dans ses longs cheveux châtain. La journée était magnifique, le soleil resplendissant illuminait la prairie. Les reflets du tapis d'herbe verte mouvaient au grès du vent d'humeur taquine. Itachi s'assit à côté d'elle et ils discutèrent comme cela toute la journée, de tout et de rien, riant beaucoup. Le jeune homme appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de la jeune rescapée. Elle avait l'esprit vif, de l'humour, était intelligente et ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort. Elle était forte. En fin de soirée, alors que l'obscurité recouvrait doucement la clairière, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et le nukenin rattrapa sa tête tout en douceur, avant de la reprendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Il avait l'impression de tenir un trésor qu'il risquait de perdre si jamais il le lâchait ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Mais il savait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il profita de ces derniers instants avec elle, caressant ses longs cheveux, puis, lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner, il rentra et l'allongea délicatement sur le futon, la laissant dormir au chaud. Il passa sa paume sur sa joue si pâle et douce, puis se leva et rassembla ses affaires en silence, à contrecœur. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille avant de disparaître dans la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : A peine retrouvé, déjà parti…**

Un frisson réveilla la jeune fille qui ouvrit doucement ses grands yeux noisettes. Elle se releva doucement, et s'étonna de pouvoir bouger aussi facilement. La douleur avait presque disparu et elle pouvait maintenant se mouvoir comme bon lui semblait. Elle s'étira alors doucement, redécouvrant petit à petit le plaisir de la mobilité. Son ventre grogna quelque peu et elle murmura un « désolé » presqu'inaudible, mais seule la douce musique du vent lui répondit. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle mais il n'était plus là. Elle se dit qu'il devait être dehors et sortit doucement sur le perron, mais il n'y avait personne, ni dans la clairière, ni au puits. Après avoir fait du riz pour deux, elle patienta, une heure, deux heures, avant de se décider à manger. Mais après avoir attendu la journée sur le perron, elle dut se résigner. Il était parti. Elle rentra dans la petite pièce et se rassit sur le futon, les bras croisés autour de ses jambes. Elle aperçut alors une photo posée sur des habits, qu'elle saisit. Ah… Comment avait-elle pu oublier son père ? La photo était froissée et quelque peu déchirée mais le visage du ninja était encore bien visible. Comment allait-elle le retrouver ? Enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux, quelques larmes s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues, laissant leur trace salée sur la peau pâle de la demoiselle.

- Je dois être forte ! Se dit-elle à elle-même d'une voix convaincante en se redressant.

Le moine qui lui avait donné cette photo devait la croire capable de pouvoir retrouver son père rien qu'avec cette photo, assez pour lui confier au prix de sa vie. Elle chassa les images de son réveil et observa le portrait avec plus d'attention, cherchant le moindre détail qui pourrait lui fournir une piste. Elle la retourna et fut surprise d'y voir un message écrit.

« Ton père est un ninja de Konoha, le village caché de la Feuille. C'est à deux jours de marche vers le Nord. Bon courage. »

Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée et cette simple constatation la remplit de bonheur. Elle serra la photo contre elle et se jura qu'un jour, elle le retrouverait. Impatiente, elle voulut partir de suite mais se rendit compte de sa tenue pour le moins quelque peu indécente. Une robe, si on pouvait appeler un tel bout de chiffon déchiré comme ça, blanche, sale et en lambeaux. Elle observa la pièce et son regard se porta sur les habits où elle avait trouvé la photo. Il y avait une robe noire, courte et sans manches ainsi que des sandales en bois à lanière noire. Elle retira ce qui restait de ses vêtements et enfila ses nouveaux habits. En retirant ses cheveux de sa robe, elle sentit quelque chose sur son cou et y porta automatiquement la main. Un collier fait d'une lanière en tissus et de trois anneaux de métal y était accroché. Ses doigts s'y agrippèrent quelques secondes et un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit. « Je te retrouverai, un jour… » Pensa-t-elle. Puis, abandonnant la maisonnée, elle sauta agilement dans l'herbe et se mit en route vers le Nord, le cœur léger sous la douce pluie qui tombait.

La nuit était tombée pendant qu'elle se préparait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se déplacer agilement dans le noir. Marchant tout d'abord, l'envie de courir la prit et elle redécouvrit la joie de vagabonder librement, sautant de branche en branche avec une agilité déconcertante et une vitesse fulgurante. Ayu ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin le lendemain matin. Elle profita d'un magnifique lever du soleil. La pluie s'était arrêtée quelques heures auparavant et le ciel arborait un magnifique dégradé de bleu azur. A midi, elle s'arrêta enfin et rejoint la route de terre, empruntée par de nombreuses personnes. Elle se mêla à la foule de commerçants et se fondit dans la masse, espérant trouver plus facilement le village de cette manière. Son intuition ne la trompa pas et une demi-heure plus tard, une gigantesque porte s'ouvrait à elle, laissant entrevoir le village qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'aventura doucement, remplie d'émotions à l'idée de découvrir son père.

- Hé ! Regarde ! Murmura Kotetsu en tapant du coude son voisin qui dormait.

- Mmmmh… Nanni ? Ronchonna Izumo.

Il ouvrit les yeux, difficilement. La surveillance des entrées et sorties à l'entrée du village était vraiment pénible, surtout par un temps pareil. En dormant, le temps passait plus vite et il aurait préféré que son acolyte ne le réveille que lorsque l'heure de fermer les portes viendrait. Malheureusement le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et il avait largement le temps de s'ennuyer avant que ne vienne son heure de délivrance.

- Le marché est à deux minutes devant vous, le bureau de l'hokage le bidule rouge en hauteur, les sources, il faut suivre le panneau à droite, vous aussi merci au revoir…

- Euh… C'est très gentil mais à vrai dire, je cherche quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, excusez-moi, je vais me débrouiller. Au revoir, bredouilla la jeune fille.

Elle s'inclina, gênée et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque l'autre garde la rappela.

- Ojô-san ! Matte !

Ayu se retourna, l'homme s'était levé et la regardait avec un sourire, après avoir assené un coup de poing à son collègue, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- KOTET… Mais il stoppa sa phrase quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jolie brunette qui lui faisait face. Ah, veuillez m'excuser je me suis assoupi…

- J'ai cru voir ça, dit-elle avec un petit rire arlequin.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de vous voir par ici, vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

- Quelque chose non mais plutôt quelqu'un.

- On devrait pourvoir faire quelque chose.

- Le voici.

Elle sortit la photo de sa poche et la tendit aux deux hommes qui la scrutèrent. Leurs visages changèrent immédiatement à la vue du portrait.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Kotetsu d'un ton dur. Que lui voulez-vous ?

- Je crois que c'est… mon père.

- Vous croyez ? La coupa presque le garde, apparemment plus qu'énervé.

- Calme-toi Izumo. Dit Kotetsu en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier. Venez avec moi, je vais vous amener à l'hokage du village finit-il par dire en se retournant vers la jeune fille.

Pendant que son ami se rasseyait, l'autre ninja demanda à Ayu de le suivre et s'engagea dans le village. Comme il ne disait rien, elle préféra se taire, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise, comme si elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici. Sa main serra le collier, toujours attaché à son cou. La présence du ténébreux lui manquait, son rire, ses yeux transperçants, ses mains chaudes, musclées, grandes. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'ils étaient arrivés au pied d'un énorme bâtiment rouge. Ils gravirent les escaliers en colimaçon et après lui avoir demandé de patienter dans le couloir, l'homme entra dans un bureau. Après quelques minutes, une jeune femme en sortit et lui demanda d'entrer à son tour. Le garde qui avait accompagné Ayu jusqu'ici s'inclina puis partit, laissant la jeune fille seule avec deux femmes, une blonde à la poitrine fort avantageuse, qui semblait être l'hokage, et celle qui venait de la faire entrer, cheveux noirs et courts, un cochon dans les bras.

- Alors comme ça tu penses être la fille d'Hayate ?

- C'est comme cela qu'il s'appelle ? Demanda la brunette avec de grands yeux.

Cette question étonna les deux femmes qui la dévisageaient maintenant en hésitant entre lui attribuer le statut de folle ou de dingue. Finalement, Tsunade finit par briser le silence qui commençait à peser.

- Bien, et si tu nous racontais ce qui t'amènes à la conclusion que c'est ton père ?

Ayu hésitait à leur raconter la vérité. S'ils apprenaient qu'elle s'était enfuie d'une prison, il paraissait évident qu'ils l'y ramènent aussitôt. Mais le moine avait précisé que son père pouvait l'aider, elle avait donc peut-être une chance. Misant le tout pour le tout, elle décida de tout leur avouer.

- Je me suis réveillée enchaînée dans une prison, un sceau de confinement apposé tout autour de moi. Mais il se brisait doucement, et les chaînes se sont rapidement transformées en poussière. C'est là qu'il est arrivé, un moine qui m'a tendue cette photo en disant qu'il fallait que je retrouve mon père, que lui seul pouvait m'aider. Il m'a aidée à m'échapper mais en est mort, attaqué par des gardes qui arrivaient par dizaines. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis à nouveau réveillée, j'étais dans une maisonnette, à l'abri. Un homme m'a aidé. Sans lui je serai sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est, ajouta-t-elle en serrant son collier, ce que Tsunade ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il m'a donné des vêtements et m'a indiqué l'emplacement de votre village avant de partir.

- Combien de temps cela fait-il ?

- De quoi ? Répondit la jeune fille.

- Quand t'es-tu évadée de ta prison ?

- Il y a quelques jours je pense, quatre ou cinq tout au plus.

- Le moine avait-il un signe particulier, sa tenue, un collier, une bague, n'importe quoi ?

- Je ne me souviens pas très bien, tout est allé si vite. Répondit Ayu, un peu déstabilisée par le ton de l'hokage. Il portait une tenue orange, les cheveux rasés, la peau mate…

- Le Temple du Feu. Bien, en attendant d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire, considère-toi en sécurité ici. Même si je suis tentée de croire ce que tu me dis, je pense qu'une vérification s'impose en ce qui concerne tes liens de parenté avec Gekkou Hayate. Shizune !

- Oui ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Amène-la au laboratoire d'analyses et demande vérification.

- D'accord. Elle s'inclina devant la blonde et pria Ayu de la suivre.

Après avoir fermé la porte du bureau, Shizune l'emmena vers un grand hôpital, au département d'analyses, un papier à la main signé de l'hokage lui-même.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle à l'intention de la brunette qui commençait à s'inquiéter. On va juste vérifier que Gekkou-san est bien ton père. Tu devrais être soulagée aussi, tu auras une preuve irréfutable que tu as retrouvé ta famille ou non. Elle finit sa phrase en baissant les yeux.

Après avoir donné le papier à l'un des médecins, une infirmière fit asseoir la jeune fille et réalisa une prise de sang, qu'une autre infirmière s'empressa d'apporter au médecin pendant que la première s'occupait de compresser l'endroit où l'aiguille avait pénétré la peau. Mais quand elle retira le coton, le pli du coude était aussi intact qu'auparavant, aucune trace ni goutte de sang.

- Tu… guéris vite… Dit-elle entre peur et émerveillement.

Elle autorisa la jeune fille à se relever et la fit patienter en salle d'attente avec la femme aux cheveux noirs. Elles ne parlèrent pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin arrive avec une feuille.

- Shizune-san. Voici les résultats, ils sont positifs. Vous pouvez les rendre à Tsunade-sama s'il-vous-plaît, j'ai une montagne de travail qui m'attend ici.

- Bien, merci. Au revoir.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement, l'air si triste que la jeune fille avait la désagréable impression qu'elle aurait préféré entendre le contraire, puis l'entraîna vers le bureau de l'hokage.

- Et bien pour une surprise c'en est une. En tout cas, soit la bienvenue dans le village, Gekkou-san. Appelle-moi Tsunade et n'hésite pas à venir demander de l'aide à moi ou Shizune s'il y a le moindre problème, dit-elle rapidement après avoir déposé la feuille de résultats.

Elle serra la main de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé directement son père ? Il l'aurait reconnue si c'était sa fille !

- Dites… Je pourrai voir mon père maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle, craignant le pire.

Le visage de la blonde perdit d'un coup sa vitalité, le regard lointain, elle avait l'air de souffrir en se remémorant un souvenir désagréable.

- Non…

Mais les larmes coulaient déjà le long des joues de la jeune fille. Allait-elle pouvoir l'entendre ? Aurait-elle assez de force ? Non. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Le choc serait trop…

- Gekkou Hayate est mort il y a quatre ans, lorsque le village a été attaqué. Les pertes ont été nombreuses. Je suis dés…

- Je veux le voir.

Tsunade soupira.

- Je ne sais pas si le moment…

- Je veux voir sa tombe, de mes yeux, affirma Ayu d'un ton neutre, lointain.

- Bien, comme tu voudras.

Shizune l'accompagna au dehors, vers le cimetière. Les nuages gris avaient assombri le ciel et une pluie fine tombait, doucement, mouillant le visage presque sec de la jeune fille dont l'esprit voguait, lointain, perdu dans les ténèbres. L'assistante de l'hokage s'arrêta alors et tendit le doigt vers une tombe, entourée d'herbe verte. Ayu releva la tête et s'avança seule, pas à pas, retardant le moment où ses doigts fins frôleraient la roche dure, froide, rugueuse. Mais il arriva bien trop tôt, et ses doigts tremblants agrippèrent la pierre grise lorsque ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Pourquoi chaque personne importante qu'elle rencontrait disparaissait sans laisser de traces ? Le moine, l'inconnu qui lui avait sauvée la vie et maintenant son père, le seul qui pouvait l'aider. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter autant de souffrance ? S'agenouillant face au nom gravé dans le bloc de grès, un sanglot lui échappa, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que tout son corps soit pris de tremblements. Ses mains se cramponnèrent à la stèle, espérant que l'illusion se disperse et qu'elle se retrouve avec sa famille, heureuse. Mais rien de tout cela ne se fit, et la roche restait aussi dure et froide que la réalité.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui s'était approché et discutait maintenant avec Shizune. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus la main qui la retint lorsqu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience, ni les bras qui la soulevèrent doucement pour l'entraîner à l'abri.

Le soleil, le chant des oiseaux, le vent, les enfants qui courent, qui rigolent. Le bruit des feuilles des arbres, agitées, un chat sur la gouttière, une porte qui claque.

- Ah ! Ayu se redressa brusquement.

- Tu es réveillée ?

Elle se retourna vers la voix inconnue. Un homme aux cheveux gris en pagaille était assis dans un fauteuil, à lire un livre à la couverture orange, qu'il referma aussitôt.

- Où suis-j…

- Je suis Hatake Kakashi, mais appelle-moi Kakashi. Je t'ai ramenée hier quand tu t'es évanouie. Je me suis dit que tu préférerais te réveiller dans un endroit plus chaleureux qu'un lit d'hôpital, et ça t'évite les millions d'examens avant qu'ils ne te laissent sortir, ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux, ce qui laissait croire qu'il souriait, bien qu'il était impossible de vérifier puisqu'il portait un masque.

Ayu le regardait, cherchant à se remémorer les évènements de la veille.

- Je t'ai déposé des vêtements sur la chaise. Les tiens étaient trempés, ils ne sont pas encore lavés. Je crois que c'est ta taille. Ah et ne t'en fais pas, c'est Shizune qui t'as changée, finit-il avec un grand sourire avant de la laisser.

Mais la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rire et laissa échapper un mince sourire par pure politesse. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se brossa les cheveux avec un peigne posé lui aussi sur la chaise. Ses paupières étaient gonflées et lourdes. Elle descendit l'escalier, se guidant aux bruits qu'il y avait en bas et rejoint l'homme dans la cuisine. Il discutait avec une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Ah, voilà notre invitée, dit Kakashi avec entrain.

- Bonjour, je suis Haruno Sakura, dit-elle à l'adresse de la brunette qui venait d'entrer. Vous voyez Kakashi-sensei, elle fait la même taille que moi !

- Merci pour tout, répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Mais non mais non, c'est rien du tout ! Affirma Sakura en agitant les mains devant elle.

- Bien, tu dois avoir faim !

Elle les rejoignit à table et mangea quelque peu, même si tout ce qu'elle avalait lui semblait fade et sans goût. Après les avoir remerciés pour le repas, elle se leva et proposa son aide pour la vaisselle mais Kakashi mit les deux filles dehors pour qu'elle visite le village. Sakura l'entraîna ainsi dans les petites rues de Konoha, lui faisant découvrir la moindre parcelle de son nouveau lieu de vie. Elles rencontrèrent des amis de la jeune rose et mangèrent tous ensemble chez Ichiraku, un restaurant de ramens. Entourée d'autant de personnes chaleureuses, elle se sentit un peu plus légère et son fardeau se faire moins pesant.

La semaine se passa ainsi, tranquillement. Elle vivait pour l'instant chez Kakashi, qui lui prêtait sa chambre d'amis. Connaissant maintenant bien le village, elle n'hésitait pas à sortir se balader pour se changer les idées, voyant de temps à autre Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Ino et tellement d'autres, quand ils n'avaient pas de missions. Mais tous les soirs, elle retournait sur la tombe de son père, cherchant à se comprendre en quoi il pouvait l'aider maintenant qu'il était mort, cherchant aussi à se rappeler des bribes de son passé, qui restaient mystérieusement enfouies dans l'obscurité totale. Le soleil refit son apparition quelques jours après son arrivée à Konoha, jour où elle décida qu'elle devait partir. Elle aimait ce village, certes, mais la seule impression qui l'habitait était celle d'une étrangère dans un monde qui n'était pas fait pour elle. Ayu le sentait, le regard des autres, ceux qui avaient connu Hayate. Certains la regardaient avec tant de compassion qu'elle ressentait une vive douleur au ventre, comme si elle vivait la douleur de chaque personne qui croisait son chemin. Elle ne supportait plus ces regards de pitié, alors que d'autres la voyaient comme une erreur, une chose improbable, voir une imposture. Personne n'avait l'air de savoir qu'Hayate avait eu une fille un jour et certains refusaient d'y croire, malgré les preuves. Ils voyaient en la jeune fille une sorte de trahison de leur ami et lançaient des regards haineux envers elle, comme s'ils lui reprochaient de leur faire ressentir de la colère envers leur défunt ami. Nombreux étaient ceux qui l'appréciait, bien sûr, même la plupart, ceux qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était et non en raison de ses origines ou de ses expériences déjà dures pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Assise sur l'une des rives de la rivière qui traversait le village, les pieds dans l'eau, elle réfléchissait encore, jouant avec les anneaux de son collier.

- Où as-tu reçu ce joli bijou ?

- Celui à qui je dois la vie…

- Il te l'a offert ? Demanda Kakashi, suspicieux.

- Je me suis réveillée avec mais il était déjà parti…

Elle lui avait déjà raconté l'histoire et il savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de son sauveur. Après quelques minutes de silence, Ayu jouant avec son collier, le regard perdu à l'horizon, Kakashi la regardant, debout, ce dernier lui demanda soudainement.

- Tu aimerais voir la maison de ton père ?

Elle se retourna vivement, les yeux vifs maintenant tournés vers le ninja aux cheveux gris.

- Suis-moi, dit-il sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant une petite maison, abandonnée depuis quatre ans, poussiéreuse. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, avant de laisser la jeune fille pénétrer la première. Ayu retira ses chaussures, puis avança pas à pas dans la demeure silencieuse et obscure. Kakashi la suivait de près et ouvrit les volets afin de laisser la lumière pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- J'ai demandé à Tsunade-sama, si tu veux, tu peux venir vivre ici à présent. On te donnera un coup de main pour tout laver, ça ira plus vit…

- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Ah…euh…désolé murmura-t-elle. C'est que, j'aimerai, enfin, je risque de découvrir, peut-être, des morceaux de mon passé, et j'aimerai, enfin, vous voyez…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait. Mais sache que si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, ma proposition tient toujours. Et en attendant que la maison soit à nouveau habitable, tu peux rester chez moi.

Il lui prit la main qu'il déplia doucement et déposa la clé dans sa paume.

- Bienvenue chez toi.

- Merci, répondit-elle quand il fit demi-tour et sortit, la laissant seule dans sa nouvelle maison.

Continuant lentement d'en faire le tour, laissant ses mains se balader sur les vieux meubles poussiéreux, ses doigts rencontrèrent des photos, son père et ses amis, Kakashi, Kotetsu, Izumo… Elle comprenait à quel point ça devait être dur pour eux, le souvenir de leur ami mort ravivé par sa venue. Bizarrement il n'y avait aucune photo de femme, à part dans les photos de groupe, mais aucun portrait qui laissait penser à un couple, une amie plus intime ou autre. Déçue, elle décida que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui et referma la porte à clé avant d'aller errer dans les rues de Konoha. Finalement, elle attendrait avant de partir, peut-être découvrirait-elle quelque chose sur son passé ici, c'était sa seule piste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Une découverte inquiétante…**

En passant à côté d'un champ d'entraînement, elle reconnut Sai, Naruto et Sakura qui s'entraînaient avec Neji, Tenten et Lee. Sakura lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

- Coucou Ayu-san !

- Bonjour Sakura-san, mina-san, répondit l'intéressée en saluant tout le monde. Je ne veux pas vous déranger en plein entraînement…

- Tu veux essayer ? Lee nous entraîne au taijutsu. A chaque fois on tourne et chacun de nous entraîne les autres selon sa spécialité, c'est plus amusant et très enrichissant !

- Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne vous promets rien.

- Il y a toujours une première fois à tout, dit Lee en s'approchant. Fais quelques étirements avant de nous rejoindre, sinon tu risques de te faire mal.

La brunette obéit, regardant les autres faire en attendant que l'entraînement reprenne, pour ne pas se refroidir. Elle s'étira chaque muscle, tendon et ligament, avant de les rejoindre. Neji était avec Tenten, Naruto avec Sai et Ayu avec Sakura et Lee. Ce dernier montra quelques mouvements simples à la nouvelle puis lui demanda de les refaire avec Sakura. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle réussit parfaitement l'enchaînement, même lorsque son professeur lui demanda d'accélérer le rythme. Après plusieurs enchaînements réussis, étonné, il décida de tenter un petit match amical. Les deux amies se mirent en position et débutèrent le combat. Ayu ne réfléchissait plus, les mouvements venant d'eux-mêmes, comme des réflexes. Elle parait chaque coup, les gestes de son adversaire lui paraissant beaucoup trop lents. Aucun poing ne l'atteignait, aucun coup de pied, elle anticipait le moindre geste de la rose qui lui faisait face, alors que celle-ci redoublait d'efforts pour la faire tomber, ne comprenant pas d'où lui venait cette force et rapidité. Les deux jeunes filles ne remarquèrent pas que les autres s'étaient arrêté, admirant à présent les deux adversaires dans un combat des plus intéressants. Soudain, Ayu en eut marre de jouer, comme si une soif de se battre s'était réveillée en elle, brute et sauvage. La rose crut voir un moment d'égarement et frappa violemment, mais son coup fut stoppé net. Sa partenaire venait de parer son geste d'un simple doigt et elle n'eut pas le temps de voir la paume se plaquer contre son torse. Le choc fut violent, libérant une telle énergie qu'elle aurait été projetée à l'autre bout du terrain si Lee ne s'était pas précipité pour la rattraper. Le combat fini, la brunette reprit ses esprits, sans comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

- Sa… Sakura-san !! Hurla-t-elle quand elle vit la jeune fille revenir, essoufflée.

- Ouahou ! Tu as une sacré poigne dit-moi, rigola-t-elle. Tu es sûre que tu n'as jamais fait de taijutsu ?

- Je… Je suis désolée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris....

- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne sens presque plus rien ! Pratique d'être ninja médecin, ne ?

Son grand sourire lui confirma qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Par contre, elle était épuisée et dut s'asseoir un instant.

- Ayu-san ! L'interpella Lee en se postant droit devant elle. Je voudrais te défier en combat singulier.

- Euh… bah… Si tu veux mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait du taijutsu…

- Peu importe, accepte.

Elle le suivit au centre du terrain d'entraînement, pendant que les autres s'asseyaient à côté de Sakura pour observer. Le garçon se mit en position et annonça le début du combat. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, il fonça sur elle, enchaînant les coups, pirouettes et esquives. Elle ressentit à nouveau le plaisir l'envahir, le vent balayant ses cheveux, elle parait toutes les attaques aussi facilement qu'avant, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de point l'oblige à reculer de plusieurs mètres. Sa lèvre saignait légèrement. Il s'agenouilla et ôta les poids de ses jambes, avant de se remettre en position de combat.

- Ça devient pas un peu trop sérieux là ? Demanda Naruto, inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Lee n'est pas inconscient, il veut juste voir jusqu'à quelle vitesse elle peut le suivre, assura Neji, captivé par la tournure que prenait l'entraînement.

Effectivement, la jeune tornade de Konoha était très curieuse quant aux capacités de la nouvelle venue. Il réattaqua, sa vitesse ayant presque quadruplée, tellement rapide que les spectateurs ne suivaient plus les mouvements des deux adversaires. Ils virent seulement la silhouette de la jeune fille voler dans les airs et crurent alors le combat fini.

- C'était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas le suivre à cette vitesse, c'est malin maintenant…

Mais Neji interrompit Sakura et l'empêcha de se relever. La jeune brunette fit une pirouette arrière et retomba agilement sur ses pieds.

- Tu es très impressionnante, avoua Lee à son adversaire qui venait de se poser en souplesse sur l'herbe, ses longs cheveux bruns lui retombant délicatement dans le creux des reins.

Elle retira ses chaussures, doucement, et changea sa position de combat, les yeux vides, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite. Avant même que le garçon ne s'élance, elle apparut devant lui, mais au lieu de parer ses coups, cette fois elle attaqua, vite, trop vite. Lee ne pouvait tout éviter et tenta de s'éloigner d'un saut arrière, mais elle était déjà en-dessous de lui et il ne put esquiver le coup de pied qui le fit voltiger en l'air. Elle s'élança alors, à sa grande surprise, et après un magnifique saut, elle lui assena un autre coup de pied qui le projeta à plus de cent mètres. Il retomba lourdement au sol, alors qu'elle se déposait aussi délicatement qu'un pétale de fleur sur l'eau. Sakura se précipita vers son ami et soigna ses quelques blessures rapidement, puis ils revinrent vers Ayu, dont les yeux étaient à nouveau animés d'une lueur de vie.

- Oh non… J'ai recommencé. Lee-san, ça va ? Je suis tellement désolée !

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de combat aussi passionnant, à part avec mon maître. Merci, avoua-t-il en tendant une main à la jeune fille, un grand sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Elle accepta volontiers cette main et partit avec Naruto, Sai et Tenten qui lui proposèrent de rejoindre les autres au restaurant. Pendant ce temps, les trois compères restant se rendirent chez Tsunade où Kakashi attendait aussi. Ils leur racontèrent alors l'incroyable talent de la jeune fille, avant de partir eux aussi au restaurant.

- Tu en as appris plus au sujet du collier ? Demanda Tsunade au seul ninja présent dans son bureau.

- Il n'y a aucun doute quant au fait que ce soit celui d'Itachi. Cependant la description qu'elle en fait ressemble à tout sauf à un membre de l'Akatsuki. Il avait bien un manteau noir à nuages rouges, les cheveux noirs et le reste mais il n'a pas utilisé une seule fois son sharingan et n'a rien laissé savoir quant aux raisons qu'ils l'ont poussé à la secourir. Et surtout, elle laisse paraître qu'il était extrêmement gentil, ce qui a le mérite de surprendre quand on le connait.

- Très bien, continuez la surveillance.

- Vous avez appris quelque chose pour le Temple du Feu ? S'enquit-il, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Asuma est rentré avant-hier. Fujitaka est mort, selon eux il est tombé dans les escaliers. Asuma n'en croit rien bien sûr, et ils n'ont rien dit à propos de la fuite d'une prisonnière. Chiriku-sama est parti en voyage depuis trois mois maintenant et c'est Shoetsu qui s'occupe à présent de gérer le temple. Tu sais ce qu'il pense à son sujet. Bref, on ne peut qu'attendre le retour de Chiriku.

Kakashi sortit, la tête ailleurs, tout cela lui paraissait bien louche. Une jeune évadée amnésique, excellant dans un domaine qui prenait des années à être enseigné. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit et il rentra chez lui, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Au restaurant, l'ambiance était à son comble et le groupe d'amis mangeait avec entrain, discutant des nouvelles techniques de l'un, de l'aventure extraordinaire de l'autre… Ayu appréciait l'ambiance mais il lui manquait toujours quelque chose, la chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti avec ce mystérieux inconnu n'était plus. Ce vide en elle la dérangeait, sensation de trou au milieu du cœur, même si elle appréciait à nouveau les couleurs, malgré la récente découverte de la mort de son père. Elle ressentait à nouveau le goût et les saveurs de toute chose mais c'était… incomplet, un fruit pas tout à fait mur, un repas refroidi, un soleil froid, un vent trop brutal… Certes, ses nouveaux amis étaient gentils, attentionnés, amusants, mais ils n'étaient pas lui. Et en ce moment plus qu'un autre, elle ressentait le besoin de le voir. Il lui manquait. Elle finit par se lever, prétextant la fatigue, remercia tout le monde et rentra se coucher. Kakashi lisait sur le pas de la porte, éclairé par un lampadaire.

- Bonsoir, dit-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

- Bonne nuit. Je monte me coucher, je suis exténuée…

- Ne songe pas trop au passé, au risque de ne pas voir le présent se dérober sous tes pieds.

Le silence lui répondit, pendant qu'elle montait silencieusement dans sa chambre. Kakashi savait à qui elle pensait, et ne savait pas comment lui faire oublier. Il ignorait bien sûr les projets du nukenin mais il était persuadé qu'ils ne seraient en rien bénéfiques pour la jeune fille. Il voulait l'utiliser. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas encore.

Il était encore tôt quand Ayu se réveilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle découvrit Kakashi qui se préparait pour son footing matinal.

- Tu veux venir ? Ça te changera les idées.

- Pourquoi pas…

Elle se changea rapidement, s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval et suivit son hôte dans le village encore endormi. Les premières minutes furent silencieuses, puis Ayu le questionna sur son père, quelle sorte de ninja était-ce, ses passe-temps et autres questions qui pouvaient la rapprocher un peu plus de cet étranger qui aurait dû être tellement plus proche d'elle. Il lui répondit franchement, détaillant la vie de son ami depuis qu'il l'avait connu, à l'école primaire. Ils rigolèrent, leur amitié se renforçant quelque peu. Au bout de deux heures de course ils s'arrêtèrent et firent des étirements, avant de rentrer en marchant et en continuant les exercices, flexion, extension. Arrivés à la maison, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et Kakashi couvert de sueur, alors que la jeune fille ne transpirait pas une goutte. Ils prirent une douche tour à tour, puis il l'emmena à un terrain d'entraînement.

- Je pense que tu te demandes pourquoi nous sommes là, commença Kakashi. Hier tu as impressionné tout le monde avec ta maitrise du taijutsu. J'aimerai voir quels sont les styles de combat que tu maîtrises. Je ne te cache pas que ça pourrait nous aider à savoir d'où tu viens vraiment et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi. Ton corps semble réagir par mémoire musculaire, autrement dit, il se souvient d'avoir appris ces gestes et agit par réflexe, sans que tu sois réellement consciente de ce que tu fais.

- Vous voulez essayer de me faire utiliser tous les modes de combat que j'aurai pu apprendre en espérant que ça ravive des souvenirs ?

- Tu comprends vite ! (Dire qu'avec Naruto j'en aurais eu pour des heures, voire des semaines…) Hem… Bien, commençons.

Il lui lança un sabre en bois, qu'elle attrapa au vol.

- La technique de mon père…

- Il se peut que tu aies hérité de son don pour le maniement du katana. Tu m'excuses d'utiliser une arme de débutant mais si tu es aussi douée dans ce domaine que pour le taijutsu, ça deviendrait dangereux pour moi, étant donné que tu ne contrôles pas encore tes réactions.

- Je comprends.

Ils se postèrent face à face et Kakashi débuta les hostilités. Il avait manié le sabre lorsqu'il était à l'ANBU mais cela faisait quelques années déjà et ce n'était pas l'entraînement par ci par là qu'il effectuait pour le plaisir qui le sauverait si elle était aussi douée que son père. Les premiers coups échangés furent faciles, Ayu se contentant de parer tant bien que mal les attaques du juunin, jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, les réflexes prennent le dessus. Lorsqu'il vit ses pupilles s'éteindre, il accéléra le rythme, de plus en plus, jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Il s'éloigna quelque peu et remonta son bandeau frontal, laissant apparaître son œil rouge, mais la jeune fille avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision et il évita de justesse un coup par derrière. Brandissant son sabre, celui-ci fut coupé net en deux. Abasourdi, il reprit vite ses esprits et ouvrit grand ses deux yeux, afin de suivre la vitesse ahurissante de la brunette. Elle était agile, intelligente et plus que rapide, en un mot, redoutable. Il voulut stopper le combat, mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée, il ne savait comment désamorcer la bombe. Son sabre de bois foutu, il le lâcha et tira des kunais de sa poche arrière. Croyant percevoir un moment d'inattention, il lança une de ses armes mais elle alla se planter dans un tronc d'arbre et avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, il se retourna en brandissant l'autre kunai, qui fut aussitôt scindé en deux. La lame s'arrêta à quelques millimètres à peine de la gorge du ninja, qui annonça alors la fin du combat. La peur faillit le prendre, lorsqu'il vit dans les yeux éteints de la jeune fille une lueur de mort, de soif, de sang, une horrible envie de tuer, froide, violente.

- Ayu… Ayu, le combat est fini, chuchota-t-il sans laisser sa voix tressaillir.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, qui reprirent une couleur noisette chaude, pétillants. Kakashi ramassa les débris de kunai et de son sabre en bois et se dirigea vers le village.

- Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ! Tu m'as épuisée !

- Encore une fois je n'ai rien fait. Mon corps a agi tout seul… Objecta-t-elle, dépitée.

- Ça viendra, lui affirma-t-il en prenant son menton avec le pouce et l'index et en lui redressant la tête. En temps voulu, tu auras tes réponses.

Il laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur le bas de son visage, l'air pensif. Elle détourna la tête, gênée.

- En tout cas, tu tiens de ton père pour le maniement du sabre, tu es au moins aussi douée que lui, si pas plus, déclara-t-il en la relâchant.

- Vraiment ? S'écria-t-elle, heureuse d'avoir un point commun qui la rapprochait quelque peu de son paternel.

- Tu as encore d'autres talents à découvrir, j'en suis sûr.

- Ah bon ? Comme quoi ?

- Tu as utilisé le kawarimi, une technique de ninjutsu qui te permet de substituer ton corps avec un bout de bois par exemple pour tromper ton adversaire, mais tu as était tellement rapide que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ! Avoua-t-il en riant. Le plus intéressant par contre, c'est que tu sembles avoir une affinité pour le vent, puisque tu as utilisé le Futon en insufflant ton chakra à la lame de bois, qui est alors devenue aussi aiguisée qu'une réelle lame de katana, ce qu'il prouva en montrant les bouts de sabre et de kunai à la brunette ébahie. On vérifiera demain que ton affinité est bien le vent. Bien maintenant j'ai à faire, profite bien de ta journée.

Il s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille à l'entrée du terrain d'entraînement. Elle passa chez Kakashi prendre un peu de matériel de ménage et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la maison de son père, qu'elle entreprit de nettoyer de fond en comble.

Chez Tsunade, le ninja aux cheveux gris fit son rapport, preuves à l'appui. L'hokage semblait quelque peu soucieuse, mais à part continuer d'étudier ses capacités et la surveiller, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Elle ne semblait pas être en relation avec Itachi ou l'Akatsuki et son comportement était tout sauf hostile. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre son passé, elle restait une villageoise innocente à part entière.

En fin d'après-midi, Ayu avait fini de nettoyer la maisonnette, et le parquet luisait sous les rayons du soleil. C'était modeste mais douillet, même si la présence du vrai propriétaire manquait cruellement. À nouveau, elle se sentait intruse, comme si elle violait un sanctuaire interdit. Elle fit un petit autel de fortune avec la photo de son père et fit brûler de l'encens. Après lui avoir dit à quel point il lui manquait, elle se redressa et sortit rendre le matériel qu'elle avait emprunté à Kakashi. Elle le remercia et monta faire ses valises, bien maigres.

- Tu ne veux pas encore rester cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps… Vous avez déjà été tellement aimable de m'accueill…

- Ça me ferait plaisir. Et puis je suis sûr que tu n'as rien dans ton frigo ! Tu peux bien te reposer encore ici pour une nuit.

Ne trouvant rien à redire, elle s'inclina en le remerciant.

- Ah et au fait…

- Oui ? Dit-elle en redressant la tête.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, ça me ferait encore plus plaisir.

Sur ce, il descendit préparer le dîner, qu'ils mangèrent en tête à tête, comme à leur habitude. L'ambiance était détendue ce soir là et ils rigolèrent de tout et de rien. Finalement ils prirent le thé sur les marches du perron, admirant la lune blanche qui éclairait faiblement le village endormi. Ils continuèrent à papoter, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille s'endorme, laissant sa tête retomber sur l'une des poutres de la rampe de l'escalier. Le juunin la regarda ainsi quelques minutes, sa peau fine et pâle paraissant encore plus blanche sous l'éclat de la lune. Il posa son bol de thé et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, puis la monta jusqu'à sa chambre, où il la déposa en douceur sur le lit. Il allait partir lorsqu'il l'entendit parler dans son sommeil.

- Yûkchuu… Réveille-toi Yûkchuu… Ne me laisse pas toute seule… Le noir, il va revenir…

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Ne se rappelant pas où et quand il l'avait entendu, il reporta son attention sur le visage de la jeune fille qui semblait retrouver un sommeil paisible et détendu. Il approcha sa main et essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, puis fit glisser son pouce sur ses lèvres, si douces. Elle soupira et il retira alors délicatement ses doigts, puis sortit de la chambre pour retourner sur le perron, avec un nouveau bol de thé. Il ne trouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit. Il sentait qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus à elle. Au final, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle parte vivre dans la maison qui lui revenait de droit, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à approuver sa décision. Il appréciait bien trop les moments en sa compagnie. Puis il repensa à son ami et se sentit coupable envers lui de penser à sa fille de cette manière.

- De toute façon, elle ne l'a pas encore oublié, lui… Pensa-t-il en revoyant le visage de l'Uchiwa se dessinait dans sa tête.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amis prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, puis après l'avoir aidé à faire la vaisselle, Ayu mit ses quelques vêtements dans un sac et descendit, Kakashi l'attendant sur le perron.

- Et bien voilà ! Annonça-t-elle.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de partir si tu ne veux pas. Je veux dire, vivre toute seule dans une maison, ça risque d'être dur. Enfin c'est ce que je pense et…

- Merci. Merci pour tout, le coupa-t-elle, mais ma décision est prise.

- D'accord. Mais n'oublie pas, si tu te sens seule, n'hésite pas à passer. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

- Encore merci, Kakashi.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et partit vers sa nouvelle demeure, pendant que le ninja réalisait enfin comment elle l'avait appelé.

- Et ben et ben… Ça se passe bien entre vous deux on dirait…

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jiraiya.

- Jiraiya ! Quand es-tu rentré ?

- Hier soir. Alors c'est cette jeune demoiselle innocente et pure qui a habité chez un vieux célibataire comme toi pendant un mois ? J'espère que tu as pris des notes pour mes futurs bouqu…

Mais Kakashi venait de claquer la porte d'entrée au nez du vieil ermite.

- Itaï !!!! Ca fait mal ça !

- Qui est le vieux croûton célibataire ici ? Rétorqua-t-il, piqué au vif.

- Bien bien… Tsunade m'a mis au courant de son arrivée récente et de la tournure que prennent les évènements. Arigato, le remercia-t-il lorsque le ninja lui tendit une tasse de thé fumant.

- Il y a du nouveau, annonça Kakashi. Cette nuit elle a parlé d'un certain Yûkchuu dans son sommeil.

- Dans son sommeil ? Petit cachotier, je ne pensais pas que vous en étiez déjà à ce stade dans votre rel… Ce qui lui valut une poêle sur le crâne. Passons, passons… Yûkchuu tu dis ? Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, et rien de très bon en perspective. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque me renseigner, toi continue de mettre à jour ses capacités.

Sur ce ils se séparèrent, l'ermite se rendant vers la grande bibliothèque du village, alors que le ninja rejoignait Ayu sur le terrain d'entraînement.

- Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Ça, ça dépendra de toi.

Il tendit une petite feuille rectangulaire à la jeune demoiselle attentive et en saisit lui aussi une.

- Je t'avais dit qu'aujourd'hui, nous allions voir quelle était ton affinité. Normalement, on ne réalise cela qu'après des années d'expérience, pour perfectionner des techniques et en créer de nouvelles, car c'est un ninjutsu très dur à pratiquer et unique pour chaque type de technique. Cependant pour toi c'est un peu différent, puisque tu sembles parfaitement maîtriser les techniques de combat, mêlant taijutsu et ninjutsu habilement. On va donc voir quelle est ton point fort et ainsi en apprendre un peu plus sur toi, ce qui est le but, plus que de t'entraîner.

Il saisit sa feuille et la plaça devant lui, de manière bien visible. La feuille se froissa soudainement.

- Raiton… murmura-t-elle.

- Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

- Non, mais j'ai vu votre chakra, je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le Raiton votre affinité.

- Bien, tu as deviné juste. Encore une capacité intéressante que l'on découvre, je dois dire. Comme tu as compris, fais pareil avec ta feuille, Tu concentres ton chakra et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le papier prit une couleur noire, avant d'exploser violemment, leur laissant juste le temps de sauter assez loin pour éviter le choc.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Balbutia-t-elle, impressionnée par la détonation.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Avoua Kakashi, abasourdi. Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui…

Il partit vers le bureau de Tsunade en vitesse, pendant que la jeune fille s'en alla faire des courses, cherchant à comprendre. Il n'avait pas eu l'air très rassuré. Où était-il parti aussi précipitamment ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Sakura qui se planta devant elle.

- Tu vas faire des courses ?

- Euh… oui.

- Chouette ! Allons-y ensemble alors ! Proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Ayu acquiesça et elles firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'au marché. Sakura achetait pour elle et ses parents tandis que la brunette n'avait besoin de faire à manger que pour une personne. Mais elle prit volontairement plus, pensant inviter Kakashi pour le remercier.

- On va aux sources d'eau chaude ce soir, tu veux venir ? L'invita la rose sur le chemin du retour. Pour une fois que nous sommes toutes là en même temps, on s'est dit que ce serait sympa.

- D'accord.

- Super. Alors je passe te prendre vers 19h !

Elle affirma d'un signe de tête, puis elle prit à droite pendant que Sakura continuait tout droit.

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, Kakashi venait de lui raconter les évènements de la nuit et allait lui faire part du petit accident de ce matin lorsque Jiraiya arriva, un vieux livre à la main.

- J'ai trouvé… Annonça-t-il sur un ton grave, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Explique-nous, ordonna l'hokage.

Il s'assit aux côtés de Kakashi et commença à expliquer ses découvertes.

- Yûkchuu fait référence à une très ancienne légende, en fait le seul manuscrit qui mentionne ce nom, dit-il en tapotant le vieux livre du bout des doigts. Il est dit qu'autrefois, plusieurs démons régnaient en maître sur la terre.

- Les bijûus, commenta Tsunade.

- Exact. Mais s'il y a bien neuf bijûus connus aujourd'hui, la légende en mentionne un dixième à l'époque, bien qu'il soit un peu particulier. Même en étant connu comme le plus redoutable des démons, il ne possédait qu'une seule et unique queue. Un dragon de flammes, aux prunelles aussi noires que les ténèbres, un démon unique pour les soumettre tous, si je reprends les termes exacts du livre. Bref, ça c'était à l'époque. Mais comme vous le savez, les humains ont utilisé le Fûinjutsu afin de sceller les bijûus, ce qui a donné naissance aux Jinchuurikis, dont vous connaissez l'histoire.

Les deux auditeurs acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, attendant la suite avec impatience, pendant que Jiraiya reprenait son récit passionnant.

- Bref, ce que l'histoire ne raconte pas dans les autres bouquins, c'est que Yûkchuu, le dragon de feu, s'opposa violemment au scellement des bijûus, voyant que les humains ne cherchaient qu'à les soumettre et utiliser leur pouvoir. Il était impossible de contrôler ces créatures dans une telle situation, et les humains décidèrent de tuer le dragon. Une lame spéciale fut créée, grâce à la coopération des cinq villages. Sa particularité résidait dans le fait qu'elle était compatible et résistante à chaque forme de ninjutsu, bref une lame indestructible. Ensuite, les meilleurs ninjas de chaque village, tous sauf un, se sacrifièrent afin de tuer le monstre. Le ninja solitaire, si je puis dire, refusa de s'opposer aux démons car il était intimement convaincu que la coexistence était possible, sans avoir recours à des méthodes si extrêmes. Il fut banni et condamné à mort. Pour ce qui en est du combat contre le dragon, l'opération fut un échec et les moines du Temple du Feu furent appelés en renfort. Apposant un sceau sur la lame, ils utilisèrent une technique secrète qui envoya le démon dans les limbes éternelles.

- Cela ne nous aide pas vraiment à comprendre le lien entre Ayu et ce Yûkchuu… maugréa Tsunade.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas le plus intéressant, reprit Jiraiya. Ceci n'est que la légende du dragon de feu. J'ai approfondi mes recherches sur les témoignages recueillis au fil des années. De temps à autre, une personne semblait être possédée par un démon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Yûkchuu. Malheureusement, l'hôte était souvent surpassé par la puissance ou soumis à d'horribles visions qui le plongeaient dans la folie. La plupart se sont suicidés, d'autres se sont fait scellés jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de fatigue, autant physique que psychologique.

- Scellés ? Comme Ayu lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée… Nota encore une fois l'hokage.

- Oui, mais le plus intéressant est le nom des personnes possédées. Elles font toutes parties de la même famille et devinez laquelle ?

- Le nukenin… Pensa Kakashi à voix haute.

- Exactement ! De temps à autres, ses descendants étaient possédés par un démon, mais ils se gardèrent bien de dire de qui il s'agissait, tous honteux face à la conduite de leur ancêtre et surtout par peur de se voir à leur tour banni et condamnés à mort.

- Alors, Hayate était…

- Non, pas lui ! Jiraiya coupa le ninja avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Gekkou-san n'est pas un descendant de cette famille, ce qui reste comme solution…

- Sa femme, termina Tsunade. Mais on ignore qui elle est et d'où elle vient…

- Kumogakure, le village caché des Nuages à l'extrémité de Mizu no kuni, le pays de la foudre. Les premiers descendants qui montrèrent un signe de possession furent tués à la naissance, ou, s'ils avaient de la chance, exilés sur une île déserte… Au fil du temps, le désastre est devenu une histoire, l'histoire une légende et les possédés de Yûkchuu gardés secrets afin de ne jamais dévoiler le lourd fardeau qui pesait sur la famille, notamment en les scellant, puisqu'il semblait relativement dangereux et difficile de les tuer, du fait de la protection du démon.

- Quel était son nom ?

- Le traître s'appelait Shimizu Akihiko, prince de la première famille royale du pays…

- Voilà pourquoi les cas de possession sont si peu connus, cela a du être un coup dur pour la famille et pour tout le pays.

- Effectivement, cela a mené à pas mal de conflits que l'on ne connaît que trop bien. On ignore encore comment Yûkchuu a possédé ces personnes, et pourquoi les a-t-il tués, alors que Shimizu-san s'était battu pour sa liberté. Les gens racontent que le traître aurait pactisé avec le démon en enfer et qu'il reviendrait hanter sa famille qui l'a abandonné, une sorte de vengeance quoi. Mais ce ne sont là que des suppositions, et aucune preuve n'a été démontrée.

- Il reste toujours le problème du rapprochement à faire entre Ayu et ce dragon. Je te rappelle qu'elle a perdu la mémoire et que trouver sa mère dans ces conditions ne va pas être facile, surtout que Hayate n'a jamais mentionné une quelconque femme ou enfant, ce que Kakashi s'empressa d'affirmer.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'une méthode, répondit calmement l'ermite en se redressant sur son siège et en refermant les livres sur ses genoux. Il faut vérifier tous les faits connus des possédés, c'est-à-dire rassembler le plus de preuves qui conduirait à dire qu'elle est bien l'hôte du démon.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Demanda Kakashi, attentif.

- Encore une fois, grâce au témoignage et à la légende, j'ai pu découvrir que certains comportements ou si vous préférez certaines capacités se retrouvaient chez la plupart des possédés, la plupart car les morts nés n'ont jamais eu le temps de faire leurs preuves. Bref, j'ai dressé une liste de ces capacités et une autre liste sur les capacités du démon lui-même, avant qu'il ne soit envoyé en enfer et certaines se vérifient déjà.

- Comme lesquelles ?

- Guérison rapide, ce que Shizune t'a fait remarquer à ce que tu m'as dit lorsqu'elle a fait une prise de sang, ce à quoi Tsunade répondit par l'affirmative. Ensuite, une endurance excessive. Il se tourna cette fois vers Kakashi, qui répondit lui aussi par l'affirmative. S'en suivent des capacités toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres, talent inné pour l'art du combat, capacité d'apprentissage et intelligence supérieures à la norme. Le reste devient un peu plus préoccupant, ajouta-t-il la mine sombre. Les possédés ayant, vous l'avez compris, une espérance de vie assez réduite ou étant contraint à l'exile, un nombre très restreint de leurs capacités a été dévoilé. Cependant, si on s'intéresse à Yûkchuu lui-même, les aptitudes que je viens d'évoquer lui appartiennent aussi, ce qui signifierait qu'il confère à son hôte chacune de ses capacités et sûrement aussi son chakra, comme Kyuubi et Naruto, à cela près que Kyubi ne prête QUE son chakra à Naruto, affirmation à laquelle je pense, vous adhèrerez tous les deux, dit-il en souriant. Pour être clair, Le dragon ne se contente pas de donner une réserve supplémentaire de chakra, il confie au possédé tous ses pouvoirs en échange de la cohabitation. Mais encore une fois, cela n'est qu'une hypothèse que j'ai émise, et qu'il faudrait vérifier.

- Tu as réussi à trouver quelques uns des dons de Yûkchuu ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Pas beaucoup, du fait que ce démon est plutôt passé sous silence. Pour être court, son principal pouvoir et sûrement le plus effrayant est la maîtrise totale des cinq principaux ninjutsus connus.

- LES CINQ ??? S'exclamèrent ensemble les deux auditeurs.

- En effet, autant l'eau que le feu, la terre, la foudre et le vent. La maîtrise des cinq éléments, la technique la plus redoutable. Je me demande même si un tel pouvoir peut être maîtrisé…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi pour l'avoir vécu il y a de ça quelques heures seulement…

Les deux sannins se retournèrent vers lui et il leur expliqua alors le petit incident de la matinée, quand il avait voulu vérifier l'affinité d'Ayu. C'était bien la preuve qu'une technique impliquant les cinq ninjutsus était dangereuse et instable. Ils frissonnèrent à l'idée qu'une seule goutte de son chakra avait suffit à provoquer une explosion qui aurait pu arracher la main de son propriétaire. Qu'en était-il si elle malaxait une quantité de chakra normale pour une technique quelconque ? Et si elle possédait autant de chakra qu'un démon ? Rien qu'avec une quantité normale, elle pourrait détruire un village entier alors en imaginant avec une réserve aussi grande que celle de Kyuubi voir plus… Ils préférèrent ne pas y penser et réfléchir à une solution.

- Pour l'instant, elle ne représente pas de menace, affirma Kakashi. Les seules fois où elle a utilisé son chakra ont prouvé qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement celui-ci. De plus, comme je l'ai dit à Tsunade-sama avant que tu n'arrives, elle a parfaitement utilisé le Futon et bien qu'elle semble effectivement présenter des talents assez incroyables en combat, elle les utilise assez intelligemment pour ne pas mettre en danger ses amis, ou presque...

Il se garda bien de mentionner l'horrible lueur de mort qu'il avait perçu dans ses yeux à la fin du combat, se persuadant qu'il s'était imaginé tout ça.

- Enfin, pour finir, bien qu'elle semble avoir été en relation avec Itachi, elle ne connait même pas son nom et n'a jamais entendu parler de l'Akatsuki. Là encore, comme elle a perdu la mémoire, il se peut qu'elle ait été en contact avec eux auparavant, mais je pense que si elle a bien le pouvoir qu'on pense, cela fait longtemps que l'organisation en aurait profité. C'est un point à éclaircir, certes, mais pas une excuse pour la rendre coupable de quoi que ce soit.

- Bien. De toute façon je n'ai aucune intention d'emprisonner la fille d'un des juunins les plus talentueux de Konoha ou même n'importe quelle personne pour des faits basés sur de simples suppositions. N'étant pas un danger, en tout cas pour l'instant, je propose de garder cette discussion strictement confidentielle et de continuer la surveillance termina Tsunade.

- Au fait, Kakashi, l'interpella Jiraiya.

- Mmmh ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué de sceau ou de tatouage sur sa peau encore ferme et douce ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Comment je saurai une telle chose !

- Allons allons, arrête de faire ton timide avec moi, je sais bien que vous… ITAI !

Kakashi venait de lâcher les livres sur les pieds de l'ermite et s'en allait, après avoir salué l'hokage qui se demandait si le vieil ermite allait changer un jour.

- Non mais plus sérieusement, si elle porte la moindre marque, cela pourrait être la preuve irréfutable qu'elle est bel et bien possédée.

- Je t'en ferai part si je remarque quoi que ce soit, lui promit-il.

- Alors tu… avec elle… vraiment ? S'étouffa Tsunade.

- Qu'est- ce que tu croyais, à laisser un homme qui lit tous mes romans avec une jeune fille aux formes si… BAM

Le vieil homme venait d'éviter de justesse un des livres qu'une secrétaire portait dans le couloir et qui alla s'écraser contre le mur.

- Veuillez me pardonner mademoiselle, dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de s'en aller, laissant la jeune fille en question rouge vif, l'ermite tétanisé sur sa chaise et l'hokage la tête dans les mains, hésitant entre lui asséner directement un coup de poing et lui faire descendre les trois étages en moins de deux secondes jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée ou l'expulser de manière plus conventionnelle par la porte.

A en juger par le bruit, malgré l'offre alléchante, ce fut la deuxième solution qui fut choisie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Peine capitale**

Du côté d'Ayu, elle s'était installée un peu plus confortablement chez elle, toujours en bougeant le moins de choses possible, souhaitant conserver la maison telle que son père l'avait arrangée. Vers 18 heures, Kakashi vint lui rendre visite, et elle s'empressa de l'inviter à dîner, ce qu'il accepta sur le champ. Malheureusement, elle ne se souvenait d'aucune recette de cuisine. Elle réfléchit deux minutes et pria pour que ses réflexes en cuisine soient aussi précis et utiles qu'en combat. Elle servit un thé à son invité et noua un tablier autour de sa taille.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Kakashi venait d'arriver par derrière et l'aida à attacher les lanières du tablier dans son dos.

- Ça va aller, assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire, quelque peu gênée par le geste amical de son invité.

- Tu te souviens comment cuisiner ?

- Euh…

Il rigola et ouvrit le frigo.

- Fais-moi voir ce qu'il y a là dedans…

- Ah mais non ! Je t'invite alors tu ne vas pas…

- Taratata ! Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, au contraire ! Et puis tu n'auras qu'à m'aider !

Sur ce il sortit, riz, feuilles d'algues, poivrons, carottes, concombre et aromates et entreprit de faire des makis.

- Pas de poisson ?

- Pas de viande, tu as déjà oublié ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, pauvres petites bêtes innocentes…

Elle lui asséna une petite frappe amicale et laissa un sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Elle s'occupa d'émincer les légumes, maniant le couteau avec une agilité et rapidité toujours aussi déconcertantes. Ils mangèrent une demi-heure plus tard, dans une ambiance légère et décontractée. A 19h, Sakura frappa à la porte, accompagnée d'Hinata et Ino. Ayu s'excusa devant Kakashi pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu et s'empressa de rassembler quelques affaires. Pendant ce temps, le ninja profita qu'elle ne soit pas là pour tirer Sakura vers lui.

- Si tu remarques la moindre chose, préviens-moi.

- Comme quoi ? Se méfia-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Une marque, un comportement, une cicatrice, je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi.

- Compris.

Il la relâcha quand Ayu réapparut.

- Prête !

- Ok alors on y va, annonça Sakura avec entrain.

Kakashi les regarda s'éloigner, espérant au fond de lui-même que son ancien élève ne trouverait rien.

Arrivées aux sources, les filles se précipitèrent aux vestiaires et commencèrent à se déshabiller. Sakura ne manqua pas de surveiller discrètement Ayu et…

- Ouahou ! Il est magnifique Ayu !

Ino se précipita sur l'intéressée en question et la fit se tourner afin que son dos soit bien dans l'angle de la lumière. Un magnifique dragon y était dessiné, ses grandes ailes se déployant de part et d'autres de la colonne, juste en dessous des omoplates, une tête fine et élégante, aux yeux d'un noir brillant, presque animés d'une flamme. Son corps long et agile s'enroulait dans un mouvement gracieux et compliqué, laissant le bout de sa queue se nicher dans le creux des reins de la jeune fille. Le contraste entre le noir de l'encre et la peau pâle rendait la créature encore plus surnaturelle et terrifiante.

- Le détail est impressionnant, c'est somptueux, un vrai travail d'artiste ! Tu as fait ça quand ? Continuait Ino, impressionnée par la beauté de l'œuvre.

- Je ne me rappelle pas…

- Ah oui, excuse-moi… Répondit-elle, gênée de sa propre remarque.

- Je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir un tel tatouage… Heureusement que tu l'as remarqué, sinon je ne l'aurais même pas vu ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Est-ce à quoi faisait allusion Kakashi ? Sakura ne manquerait pas de lui faire part, même si elle avait l'impression d'espionner sa nouvelle amie, tâche qu'elle effectuait à contrecœur.

Après que chacune des filles ait admiré le travail de maître peint sur le dos de la brunette, les filles revêtirent chacune une serviette blanche, se relevèrent les cheveux en chignon et pénétrèrent dans l'eau chaude et bienfaisante du bain extérieur. Assises sur des pierres, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, de la dernière mission de l'une, de la relation qui se créait ou pas entre l'une et l'un des garçons, de la dernière mode, bref, des discussions typiques de jeunes femmes ninjas. Ayu appréciait beaucoup ses nouvelles amies, mais elle se mit discrètement un peu à l'écart, visitant la petite source d'eau chaude. Malgré les rires animés des demoiselles, la douce mélodie des feuilles chahutées par le vent lui parvint aux oreilles, ranimant en elle le souvenir de cette journée passée dans une clairière.

- Où es-tu ?

- Qui ça ? Sakura s'était approchée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, absorbée par ses pensées. Le propriétaire de ce joli collier ?

Ayu lâcha les anneaux qu'elle tripotait encore et baissa le regard, gênée de s'être fait surprendre.

- Désolé, je me montre peut-être un peu trop curieuse… Murmura-t-elle en guise d'excuse.

- Non non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que ma vie est un peu chamboulée en ce moment. Un réveil un peu brutal, des rencontres en veux-tu en voilà, des pertes avant même la rencontre… Je t'avoue ne plus trop savoir où j'en suis, avoua-t-elle à moitié pour elle-même.

- Tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut pour faire le point, et des amis pour te soutenir, alors ne panique pas, laisse les choses faire.

- Tu as raison. Excuse-moi, je me suis laissée allée, un petit coup de blues passager, rien de sérieux !

Elle rejoignit le petit groupe qui discutait avec toujours autant d'animation et la rose la suivit de près tout en songeant que ce n'était pas vraiment passager. Son amie souffrait et elle avait peur de la voir disparaitre trop vite, comme son ancien coéquipier. Non, elle ne ferait pas la même erreur, cette fois elle protègerait ce qui était cher à ses yeux, elle ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir du mauvais côté.

- Alors Ayu ? La collocation avec Kakashi-sensei, c'était comment ? Demanda Ino, d'un air faussement détaché.

- Tu as vu sous son masque ? Reprit Tenten de plus belle.

- Tu l'as surpris sous la douche ? Demanda Hinata, qui vira rouge pivoine quand elle s'entendit parler, ce qui valut un éclat de rire général.

- Oui et alors ? Répondit l'intéressée.

- QUOI ??? Hurlèrent les quatre auditrices, les yeux à présent rivés sur elle, comme si des images sulfureuses allaient sortir de sa bouche lors des prochaines secondes – elle les soupçonna même de retenir leur respiration et surprit Ino à baver légèrement - .

- Et c'est TOUT l'effet que ça te fait ? Continua cette dernière, aux abois.

- Ben il est plutôt mignon mais bon, ça s'arrête là. Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire là dedans…

- Mais attends, tu as du voir son corps magnifiquement sculpté, des cicatrices de guerre, un tatouage caché peut-être…

- Un corps de rêve sous l'eau ruisselante de la douche…

- … De quoi vous parlez ? S'inquiéta la brunette, sidérée par les réactions révélatrices des jeunes filles en émoi. J'ai juste vu sous son masque, rien qui ne mérite vos saignements de nez... Ah.. Ne me dites pas que vous avez cru que... Son visage vira au rouge cramoisi, pendant que Tenten et Hinata éclataient de rire, se moquant des réactions d'Ino et Sakura.

- Et ben, si on se doutait que vous vouiez un culte à Kakashi-sensei ! C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-là ! Tenten ne parvenait plus à s'arrêtait de rire, tapant ses mains dans l'eau, secouée par des spasmes, hilare.

Les deux visées par les moqueries se lancèrent un clin d'œil et se jetèrent sur la brune aux deux chignons qui fut entraînée sous l'eau, ce qui finit par une bataille d'eau et de chatouilles générale. Heureusement que personne d'autre n'était dans les bains…

A 22 heures, le groupe d'amies sortit de l'onsen et se sépara en chemin. Détendue et l'esprit léger, Ayu rentra chez elle, retira ses habits et s'allongea. Elle se releva quelques secondes plus tard et pénétra dans sa salle de bain où elle alluma toutes les lumières. Après mille et une contorsions, elle trouva une position où elle arrivait à voir à peu près le tatouage. Elle le frôla de sa main et fut surprise de la chaleur qu'il dégageait, comparé à sa peau, froide en comparaison. Mais elle mit ça sur le compte d'une réaction quelconque avec l'eau chaude et se coucha, aussi détendue qu'un chewing-gum, avant de s'endormir profondément.

Un étrange rêve l'emmena au loin, un rêve où son dragon prenait vie, un rêve où tout lui était possible, où rien ne s'opposait à elle, un rêve où elle régnait sur une terre maculée de sang, simple amas de cadavres en putréfaction, sauvagement déchiquetés, une armée de morts qui n'obéissait que par peur de représailles, un monde de feu et de souffrance où l'odeur âcre du fer remplaçait celle des fleurs, où les cendres remplaçaient la pluie, le sang mêlant sa couleur rouge sombre au bleu limpide des océans, les nuages noirs masquant le ciel azur et où le soleil n'était qu'une boule de lave en fusion, tellement chaud que tout être vivant suffoquait jusqu'à brûler de l'intérieur. Elle régnait sur cet enfer, avec comme seul compagnon ce dragon noir et puissant, obéissant au moindre de ses ordres pour peu qu'il ait assez de sang pour étancher sa soif. Elle se vit démembrer elle-même les rares personnes qui imploraient son aide, les brûlant vifs d'un claquement de doigt, ou, quand elle voulait s'amuser un peu plus longtemps, faire exploser une à une chacune de leur cellule, jusqu'à ce que la victime ne soit plus qu'une infâme bouillie humaine.

Elle se releva, trempée de sueur mais n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre qu'un haut le cœur lui souleva la poitrine. Elle fonça aux toilettes et se laissa aller dans la cuvette, une main tirant ses cheveux en arrière, pendant que l'autre se tenait au mur. Une fois sa nausée passée, elle tira la chasse et se laissa tomber sur le carrelage frais, se laissant quelques minutes pour récupérer. Après s'être calmée, elle se brossa les dents et prit une douche, livide. Elle regarda à nouveau dans le miroir son tatouage et sursauta. Elle aurait juré l'avoir vu bouger…

Le lendemain matin, elle avala un bol de thé, l'odeur âcre du sang lui emplissant encore la bouche. Elle croisa Sakura lorsqu'elle se rendit sur le terrain d'entraînement, qu'elle salua d'un geste de la main, auquel la rose s'empressa de répondre avant de courir, sûrement une mission. Sur le terrain, non pas un mais deux hommes l'attendaient, Kakashi et un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

- Ah, Ayu, te voilà. Je te présente Jiraiya, l'un des trois sannins, de grands ninjas reconnus dans le monde entier.

- Hem hem, ça va n'en fait pas trop Kakashi.

- Bon c'est vrai qu'il a été ermite un bon nombre d'années, qu'il paraît un peu louche à première vue, mais au fond il est pas si méchant ! Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Ah, et fait gaffe à toi, il a tendance à laisser ses mains se balader avec les jolies filles...

Il s'empressa de disparaitre, laissant le vieil homme la mâchoire déboitée, les yeux ronds ne reflétant qu'une sorte de vide profond et amère, traduisant une totale désillusion face au culte qu'il pensait que son plus grand lecteur lui vouait. La brunette secoua une main devant le regard toujours figé dans la même position de l'ermite, mais n'osa le frôler, de peur qu'il s'effrite et tombe en poussière.

- Je suis sûre qu'au fond, il rigolait… Dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oublions-ça. Son corps se réanima d'un coup, surprenant la jeune fille. Alors comme ça on m'a dit que tu avais des capacités plus que surprenantes.

- Pas tellement… Ce sont juste des réflexes.

- Des réflexes qui en disent long sur ton apprentissage. Bien, j'aimerais voir ton maniement du chakra dans des exercices de base.

Il lui demanda alors de le copier dans ses mouvements, mais bien qu'elle connaisse par cœur les signes qu'il répétait à une vitesse folle, elle ne parvenait pas à former une boule de feu, un clone d'eau, ou toute autre technique autre que le Futon.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda la jeune fille devant l'air déconfit du vieil homme.

- Et bien comme tu peux toi-même le constater, tu connais les combinaisons de signes par cœur, vu la rapidité avec laquelle tu les effectues… Mais aucune ne marche à part le Futon, comme si ton affinité était le vent.

- Et ?

- La petite expérience de la veille a prouvé que tu devrais être capable de manier les cinq ninjutsus… C'est là que je ne comprends plus…

Ils continuèrent malgré tout l'entraînement mais au bout de quatre heures, il n'y avait toujours aucun résultat et Jiraiya la libéra, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quelque peu attristée pour ce dernier, qui semblait avoir mis beaucoup d'espoir dans l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, elle alla faire un tour dans le village. Il était presque midi et les jeunes sortaient de l'académie des ninjas. Elle passa à côté d'une petite fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes en voyant son ballon rouge s'envoler dans le ciel, sa mère tentant de la consoler comme elle pouvait. Sans réfléchir, Ayu leva un doigt vers le ciel et un léger tourbillon de vent enveloppa le fugitif avant de le faire redescendre doucement, virevoltant dans les airs. Elle attrapa la ficelle entre le pouce et l'index et la noua délicatement autour du poignet de la petite fille qui la regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis. Elle sécha les larmes de l'enfant et afficha un grand sourire avant de continuer son chemin, après que sa mère l'ait grandement remerciée.

- Onee-chan !! Arigato !!! Cria la petite fille.

La brunette sourit, heureuse de ressentir autant de bonheur de la part du petit être. Elle vit alors Kakashi qui discutait avec un homme dans la cour de l'école. Celui-ci la remarqua et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. L'homme avec qui il discutait était enseignant à l'académie des ninjas de Konoha. Il se présenta sous le nom d'Umino Iruka et semblait être passionné par son travail. L'ancien hôte le salua puis partit se balader avec la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as pas de mission ?

- C'est plutôt calme en ce moment, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, avoua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

La journée défila ainsi doucement, comme à son habitude. Ayu passait beaucoup de temps avec Kakashi et ses amis, s'entraînant le matin, parfois l'après-midi, se promenant sinon. Le ninja l'invitait souvent à manger et ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Tous les soirs, la jeune orpheline se rendait sur la tombe de son père, remplaçant les fleurs fanées par un bouquet irisé, aux parfums délicats. Elle passait beaucoup de temps assise là, à lui raconter sa journée, parlant de tout et de rien. Plus d'une fois, le ninja la récupéra endormie sur la pelouse, une larme sur la joue. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait oublié le nukenin, pour son plus grand bonheur. Pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait la voir souffrir et revivre ce qu'il avait vécu avec son ancien élève, Sasuke. Ainsi, il s'accrochait un peu plus à elle chaque jour, mais n'osant rien tenter de peur de la brusquer. Ayu profitait de chaque journée pleinement, car pour elle, sa vie n'avait débuté il n'y a de ça quelques mois seulement. Cependant, si chaque minute passée dans la lumière lui semblait magique, éphémère, fragile, elle appréhendait la nuit tout autrement. Les cauchemars envahissaient son esprit, l'obscurité des ténèbres l'envahissait petit à petit, et les nuits trop courtes se terminaient en crises de spasmes sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain. Sa peur prit une telle proportion qu'elle tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de s'allonger dans son lit, qu'elle approchait de moins en moins souvent, préférant se forcer à rester éveillée que sombrer dans ce monde macabre dont elle était prisonnière. Mais le sommeil finissait toujours par la rattraper et l'univers chaotique mêlé de sang et de cadavres aussi. Ses amis se rendaient bien compte de ces cernes noires qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux d'habitude grand ouverts, à l'affut du moindre détail qui pourrait les ravir, mais ils ne pouvaient rien, la jeune fille prétextant toujours un livre qu'elle voulait absolument finir, ou la lune qui était si splendide à observer – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux puisque le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait trouver pour oublier sa fatigue était d'admirer la beauté du clair de lune jusqu'au lever de soleil. Mais si elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir ce rythme de vie bien longtemps, elle faisait tout pour se persuader qu'elle arriverait à fuir ces visions d'horreur et continuait sa vie, se voilant faussement la face.

Ce qui devait malheureusement arriver arriva. Un après-midi où le soleil rutilait de tout son éclat, Ayu et Kakashi s'entraînaient comme à leur habitude dans une des nombreuses prairies qui entouraient le village. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, mais elle continuait de sourire – un roman tellement passionnant - … Le ninja lui avait proposé de remettre l'entraînement au lendemain, ce qu'elle s'était empressée de refuser, les yeux suppliants. Il ne résista bien entendu pas et, malgré sa réticence, ils commencèrent l'exercice. Ayu se jeta sur lui, oubliant toute fatigue, sautant en l'air, tourbillonnant, esquivant… Depuis quelques jours, elle essayait de ne pas perdre le contrôle quand elle combattait, le but étant qu'elle soit consciente de ses réflexes, ce qui déclencherait peut-être des souvenirs. Kakashi l'attaqua par surprise et elle para le coup en sautant agilement sur une branche d'arbre à l'orée de la forêt, mais la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée surgit d'un coup en une vague déferlante et lui brouilla la vue. Elle perdit l'équilibre et ne put éviter la chute.

- Itai ! Je t'avais bien dit que tu manquais de sommeil, ce n'était pas prudent… Dit Kakashi, allongé dans l'herbe, Ayu dans ses bras.

- Je… Je suis désolée. Excuse-moi. Se défendit-elle en se redressant vivement. Mais une main saisit son poignet et la ramena contre le torse du ninja.

- Reste encore un peu… comme ça… Murmura-t-il doucement dans les longs et doux cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Pardon !

Elle se dégagea vivement et s'enfuit en courant, laissant un Kakashi un peu trop téméraire allongé dans l'herbe, surpris. Ils ne se croisèrent pas du reste de l'après-midi, elle, cherchant à oublier, lui, cherchant la meilleure manière de s'excuser. La nuit arriva finalement pendant qu'il repensait à l'odeur de ses cheveux, la sensation lorsqu'ils avaient glissé sur son visage, la douceur et la fraîcheur de sa peau, et le doux parfum qu'il émanait d'elle, un frêle bouton de fleur parsemé de rosée, un matin de printemps. Voilà qu'il se mettait à faire de la poésie ! Pire encore car au lieu de ressentir de la culpabilité envers son geste déplacé, il ne cessait de penser à la merveilleuse sensation que ce devait être de la serrer dans ses bras, de nicher son visage dans son cou si fin et sensuel. Il décida d'aller courir pour se remettre les idées en place malgré le deux heures et demie du matin qu'affichait son horloge. Ses pas le menèrent vers la maison de la brunette, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était devant la porte. Il se ressaisit avant que sa main n'aille toquer, elle devait dormir, et la détourna pour se mettre un coup sur la tête, il aurait dû se contenter d'une bonne douche froide. Tournant les talons, un bruit sourd l'alerta et il remarqua alors la lumière sur le côté de la maison.

- Ayu ? Il toqua, doucement, puis plus fort face à l'absence de réponse. Ayu, tu es là ? J'ai vu la lumière, répond ! Je voulais m'excuser pour aujourd'hui…

Après avoir tambouriné contre la mince paroi de bois, il se décida à entrer, sachant qu'elle ne verrouillait que rarement sa porte, ayant encore du mal à se considérer vraiment chez elle.

- Ayu ?

Se dirigeant vers la source de lumière, il étouffa un cri face à la scène d'horreur qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le miroir de la salle de bain avait apparemment été brisé d'un coup de poing, un des morceaux acéré dans la main droite de la jeune fille, blafarde, les yeux vitreux, le visage baigné de larmes, le corps secoué de spasmes gisant dans une mare de sang, encore entrain de s'entailler les poignets, l'éclat de verre tailladant la chair de son bras gauche dans un va et vient abominable et un bruit de chair déchiquetée encore plus insoutenable.

- AYU NON !!!

Il se jeta sur elle, arrachant le bout de miroir de ses mains avant de le lancer au loin. Il déchira ensuite une serviette et en fit des garrots pour stopper l'hémorragie qui lui avait déjà fait perdre plus d'un litre de sang au moins.

- Je… je voulais juste que ça s'arrête… murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix faible presque inaudible.

- Que quoi s'arrête ? Demanda-t-il en continuant de bander ses bras, espérant ainsi la faire parler pour qu'elle ne perde pas connaissance.

- Les… cauchemars… Ils sont… ce n'est… je n'ai rien fait…

Il invoqua Pakkun et lui demanda de se rendre d'urgence à l'hôpital pour les prévenir de son arrivée, ce qu'il fit de suite. Emballant la jeune blessée dans une autre serviette, il la prit délicatement dans les bras et se précipita au dehors.

- Accroche-toi…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait en salle d'opération sur un brancard, inconsciente, le pouls si faible qu'il n'était plus palpable. Il la vit disparaitre derrière les portes blanches et quelques minutes furent nécessaires pour qu'il réalise ce qui s'était passé. Une infirmière le fit s'asseoir et lui apporta un thé, qu'il but sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux dans le vide, l'esprit ailleurs. Au moins trois heures défilèrent, chaque seconde ressemblant au supplice, avant qu'un médecin ne sorte du bloc chirurgical et se dirige vers lui.

- Comment…

- Son état est stable. Le coupa-t-il, exténué.

- Elle va s'en sortir ? Le pressa Kakashi, une lueur de vie animant à nouveau son regard, qui ressombra aussi vite dans le néant lorsqu'un long silence s'en suivit.

- Elle a sectionné plusieurs tendons et ligaments dans les deux poignets. Pour ce qui est de son avant bras-gauche, elle a perforé l'artère cubitale, quant au droit, elle a sectionné l'artère à 95%, ce qui est une chance en soit, si j'ose dire. Nous avons pu recoudre sans trop de difficultés, mais…

- Mais ? Le ninja le fusillait à présent du regard, le front en sueur.

- Elle a perdu énormément de sang et a sombré dans un coma léger. Il faut vous attendre au pire. Je ne veux pas vous faire perdre espoir, mais je ne veux vous en donner de faux non plus. Elle est en soin intensifs et les prochaines 24 heures détermineront si oui ou non elle survivra. Il faudra vous armer de patience, je ne vous cache rien en vous disant que les prochains jours vont être difficiles.

Sur ce, il le salua et repartit dans le couloir blanc. Blanc, il ne supportait plus la vue de cette couleur, ni l'odeur de désinfectant qui régnait ici, horribles effluves d'antiseptique qui lui brûlaient la gorge et lui donnaient des hauts le cœur. Ne s'attardant pas, il repartit chez lui, s'allongeant dans son lit comme un automate, les yeux errant sur le plafond de sa chambre, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il partit faire son rapport à l'hokage aussitôt réveillé, encore trop choqué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle l'envoya répéter les évènements de la nuit à Jiraiya, enfermé dans la bibliothèque depuis maintenant trois semaines. Quand ce dernier apprit la nouvelle, son visage se fit sombre, et il lâcha le livre qu'il était entrain d'étudier.

C'est donc ça... Murmura-t-il doucement.

Quoi ça ? Explique-moi Jiraiya ! Nom d'un chien tu vas me répondre ?? Hurla-t-il en secouant le vieil homme.

Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé des témoignages de personnes témoins des possessions de Yûkchuu, continua-t-il, impassible face à l'énervement de son ami.

Oui et ?

Laisse-moi finir, reprit-il calmement. Ceux qui sont parvenus à l'âge adulte ont tous fini par sombrer dans la folie et en sont morts. Je pense que ce devait être le même genre de visions dont souffre Ayu-san, pour qu'elle en arrive à un tel point de non retour.

Tu veux dire que...

Oui, son pouvoir la consume, petit à petit.

Cette phrase anéantit Kakashi, qui s'effondra au sol, la tête dans les mains.

N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire ?

Je l'ignore. Si seulement je pouvais étudier son tatouage, j'en saurais peut-être un peu plus, mais j'en doute. Le pouvoir de ce démon est énorme et un humain bien trop faible pour le supporter. J'ai peu d'espoirs.

Le ninja ne rajouta rien, se releva et partit, brisé. Pourquoi maintenant, alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir détruite après son réveil ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Il l'ignorait, et ces questions continuaient de se bousculer dans sa tête quand il arriva chez lui.

Les jours suivants furent des plus durs. Ayu avait été transférée dans une chambre où les visites étaient autorisées, toujours dans le coma. Ses amis lui rendaient cependant visite le plus souvent qu'ils le pouvaient, entre deux missions. Kakashi, quant à lui, passait la voir chaque jour. Il n'était pas en état de travailler, et Tsunade préférait le laisser au calme plutôt que de lui donner des missions qu'il bâclerait, mettant en danger sa vie et celle de ses coéquipiers. Jiraiya, lui, avait enfin eu l'autorisation d'étudier le tatouage de la jeune fille inconsciente, sous couvert d'un médecin. Il venait chaque jour, photo à l'appui, observer, cherchant le moindre détail qui pourrait le mettre sur une piste, jusqu'à ce que...

- Jiraiya ! Ca va bien d'entrer comme ça ? Hurla Tsunade, les nerfs à vif.

- Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle disait s'être réveillée sur un sceau, oui ?

- C'est cela, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

- Réponds juste à la question !

- Oui, je viens de te répondre que oui mais explique-toi bon sang !

- Le tatouage, le sceau, je crois que j'ai trouvé...

- JIRAIYA ! NOM D'UN CHIEN TU VAS T'ASSEOIR ET M'EXPLIQUER SINON…

Il obéit sur le champ et s'installa face à sa vieille amie avant de lui confier ses découvertes.

Regarde ces photos, dit-il en lui tendant deux images du tatouage de la jeune fille. Observe attentivement. Tu vois quelque chose ?

Non... Où veux-tu en venir ?

Elles ont été prises à quatre jours d'intervalle. Sur la première, tu peux voir des sortes de liens au niveau des pattes du dragon.

Effectivement, acquiesça-t-elle, attentive.

Maintenant regarde la deuxième. Un des liens se défait. D'ici deux jours tout au plus, il n'en restera rien.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, à ton avis ?

Ayu a été enfermée grâce à un sceau de confinement. Celui-ci se réalise en deux parties : premièrement le démon est scellé à l'intérieur même du possédé, de façon à bloquer son flux de chakra. Ensuite, il n'y a plus qu'à sceller l'humain lui-même. Les deux sont ainsi emprisonnés et ne peuvent s'aider mutuellement.

Tsunade écoutait attentivement, cherchant à comprendre où cela allait les mener.

Toutes les possessions de Yûkchuu se sont soldées par la mort de l'hôte. Pour Ayu, à en croire ses amis, les cauchemars ont du commencer il y a de ça quelques semaines. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment que le chakra a recommencer à circuler, doucement. Lorsque le sceau de confinement a été brisé, Ayu s'est réveillée, mais le premier sceau n'a pas été détruit. Une sorte de double sécurité, si tu veux. Cependant, j'ignore ce qui a provoqué l'annulation du second sceau, et il semble que le premier ait été endommagé. Avec son pouvoir, il est facile pour Yûkchuu de continuer de défaire les liens, même lentement.

Tu es entrain de me dire qu'il se libère petit-à-petit ?

Oui, et à en juger par la rapidité croissante à laquelle il le fait, il y parviendra d'ici quelques semaines, deux, peut-être trois.

Que se passera-t-il ?

Je suppose que ça finira comme tous les autres. Elle sombrera dans la folie et mourra de fatigue psychologique.

L'hokage réfléchit quelques instants. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son raisonnement.

Attends. Mais pourquoi avoir scellé Ayu au lieu de la laisser simplement dans une prison? Elle serait sûrement déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est et le danger serait écarté.

Tu marques un point. Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être pour empêcher d'autres cas de possessions d'apparaître. En la gardant prisonnière, ils retiennent aussi le démon. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison.

Bien, répondit-elle simplement, pensive. Alors, que fait-on ?

Vous, rien !

Un homme âgé venait d'entrer, suivit d'une femme.

Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane, pesta Tsunade.

Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de respect envers les membres du conseil – qui plus est – tes aînés, répondit l'homme, les yeux brillants.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Tu nous as caché une nouvelle des plus importantes mettant en jeu la sécurité du village tout entier. Je reprends cette affaire. Tu n'es apparemment pas assez qualifiée pour t'en charger.

Comment osez-v...

Jiraiya ! Tsunade le fusillait du regard, le priant de se taire.

Bien, je vois que tu n'as pas totalement perdu la raison, reprit Mitokado, aux anges face au visage énervé de l'hokage.

Que comptez-vous faire d'elle ? S'inquiéta cette dernière.

J'ai juste pris les mesures qu'il fallait pour assurer la sécurité de Konoha.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, le sourire du membre du Conseil ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Shoetsu-sama a été prévenu et semble parfaitement d'accord avec ce Conseil. On ne peut laisser une telle chose errer à son aise dans la nature.

Que voulez-vous di...

Peine capitale. Il viendra rendre la sentence lui-même. Vous imaginez bien qu'une chose si contre-nature ne peut pas être anéantie avec les moyens habituels...

Sur ce, il partit, laissant les deux amis impuissants et seuls, un silence lourd et pesant sur eux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Libération**

Tsunade reçut la lettre officielle signée et approuvée par tous les membres du Conseil, quant à la décision de tuer la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait contredire la décision, n'en ayant ni le droit, ni le pouvoir. Elle se haïssait pour n'avoir pas été plus discrète, ou peut-être tout simplement aurait-elle dû en parler dès le début, ainsi ne l'auraient-ils peut-être pas tous pris en grippe pour leur avoir cacher un tel secret. Mais il était trop tard, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. La sentence serait délivrée dans une semaine et rien ni personne ne pourrait les en empêcher.

Kakashi ne mit pas longtemps à apprendre la nouvelle. Il savait que l'hokage ne pouvait rien y faire et que s'il y avait eu la moindre chance, elle l'aurait tentée. Résigné, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec la jeune fille, dont l'état stagnait depuis l'opération. A présent, il priait pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas, espérant pour elle qu'elle n'est pas à endurer une telle épreuve. Il préférait qu'elle meurt dans son sommeil plutôt que quelques jours seulement après son réveil... Et il se détestait pour ces pensées. Mais deux jours plus tard, ce qu'il avait tant espéré, puis tant craint, arriva. Ayu s'était réveillée, et malgré qu'elle soit encore très faible, elle s'excusa de son geste ses amis présents. Sakura, Naruto et Sai n'étaient bien sûr pas dans la confidence de la peine qui pesait sur la jeune fille et quand ils virent Kakashi partir de la chambre aussitôt après avoir entendu ses excuses, ils mirent ça sur le compte de l'émotion.

Je vous remercie, pour tout ce que vous avez fait, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le principal c'est que tu te remettes vite sur pied !! On a tous hâte de s'entraîner à nouveau avec toi ! Lui répondit Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est trop marrant de voir Lee et Neji se prendre des raclées, pensa-t-il.

Toi aussi je te signale ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Moi aussi quoi ?

Toi aussi tu te prends des raclées, et pas que par moi ! Rigola-t-elle.

Naruto la regardait, bouche-bée. Il pensa qu'il avait peut-être dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, mais...

Vous parlez un tout petit peu trop fort, leur dit-elle doucement.

Mais on a rien dit ! Répondit Sakura qui n'entendait que le ronronnement des machines et les bruits de pas dans le couloir.

Ayu plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, la respiration saccadée.

Taisez-vous, taisez vous, TAISEZ-VOUS !! Hurla-t-elle, les larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues.

Naruto, appelle un médecin, vite, lui demanda Sakura, pendant qu'elle faisait son possible avec Sai pour la calmer.

Ayu ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Chaque bruit était démultiplié, elle entendait absolument tout, le plic ploc de la perfusion, les battements de cœur de ses amis, les bruits de pas dans le couloir, comme si un troupeau de chevaux sauvages galopait juste à ses côtés et même les pensées de toutes les personnes à proximité. Tous ces bruits, ces voix, résonnaient dans sa tête en un vacarme insoutenable. Et puis les visions d'horreur se superposèrent aux bruits. Son amie aux cheveux roses se transforma soudainement en un cadavre brûlé, la peau en lambeaux, un membre en moins, le visage défiguré, la suppliant de l'épargner. C'en fut trop, elle hurla, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin accourt et lui fasse une injection.

Ça devrait la calmer, dit-il après que la jeune malade se détende et se laisse aller dans son lit, le regard vide.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Kakashi qui venait de revenir.

Elle a fait une crise mais c'est bon, je l'ai mise sous calmants. Il vérifia ses constantes et partit, priant les visiteurs de la laisser se reposer. Elle est encore sous le choc, il lui faudra un peu de temps pour se remettre. Soyez patients.

Oui, mais du temps elle n'en a plus... Songea le ninja avant de partir.

Les deux anciens élèves et leur maître se séparèrent, quand une escorte passa devant eux.

Tiens, que font les moines du Temple du Feu ici ? Demanda Sakura, intriguée.

Mais Kakashi avait déjà disparu, une douleur lui écrasant la poitrine à la seule pensée que ce que leur venue signifiait.

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, celle-ci venait d'accueillir les visiteurs et tentait de les convaincre de trouver une autre solution. Malheureusement, Shoetsu était buté sur sa décision et rien ni personne n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis.

Alors, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Demanda Mitokado, que Tsunade comparait à un petit chien agitant la queue face au nouveau jouet qu'allait lui offrir son maître.

Le chef des moines fit un signe à l'un de ses subordonnés, qui s'avança, un sabre dans les mains. Il lui tendit l'arme en s'inclinant, que le moine s'empressa de dégainer. La lame était incroyablement longue et mince, légèrement arquée et il suffit de quelques secondes aux personnes présentes pour comprendre que c'était un katana d'une rare qualité.

Je vous présente Kusanagi, la lame forgée il y a plus de mille ans, la seule et unique lame de ce monde à résister à tout ninjutsu. Elle est enfermée depuis le jour où Yûkchuu fut envoyé en enfer.

Tsunade se garda bien de lui dire qu'il ne voulait que faire joujou avec son nouveau trésor, et eut pitié d'Ayu qui se retrouvait victime de la folie d'un homme.

Vous ne devriez pas attendre le retour de Chiriku-sama pour prendre de telles décisions ? Demanda-t-elle, énervée.

En l'absence du moine supérieur, j'ai le devoir de continuer sa mission et donc je me dois de protéger l'avenir de tout un pays.

Elle est innocente!! Que voulez-vous qu'elle fasse ? Elle n'a jamais montré une once de cruauté ou de méchanceté envers quiconque dans ce village ! Sur quoi se basent vos accus...

Vous ne la verrez plus comme un être humain lorsqu'elle aura démembré vos amis pour jouer ou ravager votre village parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Vous ignorez totalement de quoi est capable ce monstre, la coupa-t-il.

Elle comprit que par monstre, il ne parlait pas de Yûkchuu mais bien d'Ayu.

Cependant, je n'ai ni le besoin, ni le devoir de vous révéler ceci. Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir où se trouve la condamnée ? Dit-il en coupant net la conversation et en rangeant le sabre.

A l'hôpital...

Êtes-vous totalement inconsciente ou simplement stupide ? Cracha-t-il. Faites-la enfermée dans une prison, cellule isolée, jusqu'à après-demain !! Je refuse de prendre le moindre risque !

Malgré le dégoût de Tsunade, le Conseil approuva encore une fois et la jeune fille fut transférée dans un cachot humide et froid, sous les hurlements d'indignation du médecin. Plus aucune visite ne fut permise, et une excuse comme quoi elle était à nouveau en soins intensifs fut donnée à ses amis, qui commençaient à se douter que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Pendant les deux jours qui précédèrent l'heure de la sentence, Tsunade demeura d'une humeur exécrable, Jiraiya resta plongé dans ses bouquins et Kakashi, et bien Kakashi semblait tout simplement mort, un corps vide errant de son lit à son salon, refusant de sortir, totalement anéanti et résigné.

Puis arriva l'heure tant appréhendée. La sentence devait être rendue à l'écart du village, là où la sécurité des habitants ne serait pas mise en danger s'il y avait le moindre imprévu. Les moines avaient mit deux jours à former un sceau de scellement mineur, les techniques ancestrales d'emprisonnement ayant été perdues depuis des siècles. Ce sceau permettrait cependant d'immobiliser la jeune possédée en attendant que la sentence soit rendue. Tsunade trouvait cela de plus en plus ridicule, surtout quand elle vit l'état de la jeune fille lorsque les gardes l'amenèrent, méconnaissable, tellement affaiblie qu'ils devaient la soutenir, les poignets et les chevilles alourdis par des chaînes en acier qui paraissaient totalement démesurés face à la finesse de la brunette, les yeux vitreux, à moitié inconsciente. Elle fut placée au centre de la figure compliquée tracée dans le sable et les moines s'agenouillèrent en des points stratégiques. Ils récitèrent des paroles en silence et dans un hurlement, ses bras s'écartelèrent, les os craquant sous la tension apparente, une grimace de souffrance remplaçant son visage d'ordinaire si souriant.

Puis, Shoetsu s'approcha, le sabre à la main. Les deux membres du Conseil qui assistaient à la mise à mort détournèrent le regard et Tsunade eut toutes les peines du monde à assister à ce spectacle et fut heureuse que Kakashi n'ait pas été autorisé à venir et que Jiraiya n'ait pas voulu l'y accompagner. Seuls étaient présents les moines, elle et les deux vieux traîtres qu'elle haïssait. Elle détourna quand même le regard, lorsque, dans un mouvement de lenteur extrême, comme s'il savourait la moindre seconde de son geste, il dégaina le sabre et brandit la lame vers Ayu. Un mouvement, rapide, sec, net et précis suivit. Quand Tsunade releva les yeux, la lame était encore logée dans le cœur de la jeune fille, du sang s'écoulant de sa blessure mortelle. Détournant le regard, horrifiée, elle pria pour qu'il la retire et abrège ses souffrances. Seulement, il n'en fit rien. Son visage était crispé dans un rictus sinistre, témoin d'une peur intense, une sueur froide et collante dégoulinant le long de sa nuque, le corps en proie à des convulsions, les mains toujours cramponnées au manche de son katana. Ayu... Ayu n'était pas morte... Son visage se releva, doucement, deux prunelles noires incandescentes remplaçant ses yeux noisettes si chaleureux. D'un geste sec, elle brisa les chaînes d'acier comme de vulgaires ficelles et agrippa la lame qui la transperçait de part et d'autre. Lentement, elle la fit glisser hors d'elle, dans un mouvement qui eut raison d'Utatane, la femme du Conseil. Mikotado mit aussi une main devant sa bouche avant de détourner le regard, écœuré, tant par le bruit de la lame sur la chair à vif et sanguinolente que par cette effroyable vision à laquelle ils assistaient tous.

Shoetsu avait à présent lâché son arme, et observait la blessure qui aurait dû être fatale se refermer à une vitesse folle. Le vent s'était levé, glacial, et soufflait en bourrasques puissantes et déchaînées. De gros nuages noirs couvrirent le ciel teinté de couleurs chaudes et harmonieuses, plongeant le village dans l'obscurité. Puis les éclairs déchirèrent cette toile obscure et zébrèrent le ciel dans toutes les directions, accompagnés d'un tonnerre assourdissant, qui fit trembler la terre.

Masaka... Murmura-t-il, apeuré. Tu ne devrais pas vivre! TU DEVRAIS ETRE MORTE!!!!! Hurla-t-il, le corps secoué à présent de spasmes, délirant totalement. Un rire inhumain sortit de sa bouche alors que les larmes sortaient de ses yeux exorbités et injectés de sang. MEURS SALE MONSTRE!!!

Il se jeta sur sa victime, entourée d'une tornade de vent qui mêlait sable, feuilles d'arbres et gravats, prêt à l'étrangler s'il le fallait. Mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, une vitesse telle qu'elle semblait s'être téléportée d'un endroit à l'autre. Il n'eut pas le loisir de crier, ni même la chance de tenter de s'enfuir. Ayu avait posé la paume main sur le buste de l'homme qui s'arrêta, ahuri.

Je te fais trop d'honneur en mettant fin à ta misérable vie, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Il n'y eut tout d'abord rien, puis un éclair des plus violents éclaira le visage inhumain de la jeune furie, les lèvres déformées en un sourire impitoyable et sanguinaire, les yeux animés d'une folie meurtrière intarissable. Shoetsu hurla de douleur, une plainte atroce et suppliante. Chacun de ses vaisseaux sanguins explosa, marbrant sa peau d'une teinte violet sombre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide de l'intérieur. Il mourut dans d'horribles souffrances, finissant par s'étouffer dans son propre sang, qu'il crachait en tentant de respirer. Puis sa carcasse s'étala au sol, des filets d'un rouge opaque s'écoulant de chaque orifice de son visage, puis de chaque pore de sa peau tuméfiée.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla soudainement sur elle-même, retenant un rugissement qui se perdit dans l'onde de choc qui repoussa tout le monde dans un rayon de dix mètres. Un chakra rouge et noir, dense et brûlant, s'enroula autour des membres de la jeune fille, brisant le reste des chaînes qui entravaient ses mouvements. Puis, lentement, il prit la forme d'un gigantesque dragon de feu qui se jeta sur Mitokado, tétanisé.

YUKCHUU! NON!

Tsunade, à terre, se redressa à temps pour voir la créature diabolique faire demi-tour, enlaçant le corps de sa protégée, pendant que le vieil homme tombait à terre, au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque.

Tu en as assez fait, murmura-t-elle à l'être démentiel d'une faible voix, essoufflée, qu'elle frôla tendrement du bout de ses doigts pendant qu'il volait gracieusement autour d'elle.

L'hokage avait beau ne pas pouvoir oublier l'horreur avec laquelle Shoetsu était mort, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la danse hypnotique de la jeune fille et du dragon flamboyant qui virevoltait, magnifique, irréel et effroyablement menaçant. Il la souleva délicatement dans les airs, s'enroulant délicatement autour d'elle pendant que ses yeux se fermaient, la laissant sombrer dans les ténèbres noirs de ses prunelles scintillantes.

Tsunade! Tu vas bien?

Elle se retourna. Jiraiya et l'escouade des anbus étaient arrivés, alors qu'elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du spectacle.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose? Demanda le chef de l'unité spéciale.

C'est...

AYU!!!!!

KAKASHI NON! RETENEZ-LE!! Ordonna-t-elle aux gardes qui l'entouraient.

Trois personnes se jetèrent sur le ninja qui s'élançait vers le monstre et le maintinrent en retrait. Dans un grondement sourd, Yûkchuu s'élança dans les airs et disparu dans le corps de la meurtrière endormie. Son corps chuta, rattrapé tout en douceur par une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre. Il s'avança de quelques pas, serrant précieusement la jeune femme contre lui, ses long cheveux bruns agités par le vent qui se levait.

Itachi... murmura Kakashi, serrant les poings aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Les membres de l'anbu se mirent en position de défense, prêt à attaquer le nukenin, mais l'hokage leur intima l'ordre de rester à leur place, le regard sombre. Derrière le déserteur, trois autres ninjas firent leur apparition, tous membres de l'akatsuki à en croire leurs tenues. Kakashi reconnut de suite Kisame, l'homme requin qui s'empara du sabre légendaire sur ordre de son coéquipier et Deidara, le blond fanatique de la dynamite. Le troisième portait un masque qui empêchait de voir son visage.

Je le vous déconseille, avertit froidement Itachi en jetant un coup d'œil aux membres de l'unité spéciale à laquelle il avait jadis appartenu, qui établissaient la meilleure manière de les capturer.

Question nombre, les criminels étaient désavantagés, mais leurs capacités de combat surpassaient la plupart des personnes ici présentes et si un combat débutait, les pertes risquaient d'être nombreuses et sûrement pas en faveur de Konoha. Tsunade ne supportait pas ça mais il dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison et elle réitéra son ordre de rester en place.

Que lui veux-tu ? Questionna Kakashi, le regard haineux.

Mais Itachi ne répondit pas, ignorant le ninja aux cheveux gris.

Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais de vos erreurs passées, se contenta-t-il de dire à l'intention des deux membres du Conseil.

Petit insol... Hurla Mikotado, coupé dans son élan par un shuriken qui fendit l'air et passa à quelques millimètres de son oreille gauche.

On y va, ordonna le nukenin à ses compagnons.

Dommage, je me serais bien amusé à les faire tous exploser... marmonna Deidara en léchant ses lèvres, deux petits oiseaux blancs dans les mains.

Un coup d'œil d'Itachi suffit à ce qu'il fasse demi-tour et reparte avec les autres. Ils disparurent dans l'ombre comme ils étaient arrivés, emportant avec eux la jeune Ayu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6: Souvenirs**

Ayu se réveilla doucement, détendue. Elle soupira, réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle leva les bras en l'air et regarda ses mains, pliant et repliant ses doigts, un mince sourire aux lèvres, les yeux embués.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

La douce voix qu'elle entendit la fit sursauter.

- Tu es revenu...

- Je ne t'ai jamais quittée, rétorqua-t-il en caressant le collier au cou de la jeune fille.

Les doigts de la jeune fille s'y pendirent, avant qu'Itachi ne les enlace tendrement. Il s'approcha silencieusement et sa main gauche caressa tendrement la joue teintée d'un magnifique rose pastel de sa protégée. Ses doigts se perdirent dans sa longue chevelure brune scintillante et il attira son visage vers lui, embrassant ses lèvres délicieuses aussi délicatement qu'un pétale de rose. Ce fut un baiser tendre et passionné, qu'il mit fin en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les pupilles noisettes de la jeune femme.

- C'était si horrible que ça? Rigola-t-il doucement en essuyant les larmes qui se déversaient sur ses joues.

- C'est juste que... Mes souvenirs... Toi... J'ai cru avoir tout perdu à jamais et voilà que tout me revient sans que je n'ai rien fait pour le mérit...

Il l'interrompit en l'embrassant encore plus passionnément. Même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle venait de lui avouer à quel point il comptait pour elle. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert de cette séparation, et c'était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux. Il se serait damné pour avoir le droit de poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur elle et il avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas tuer Kakashi lorsqu'il avait posé ce regard si envieux et haineux quand il avait emmené Ayu. Un instant, il avait bien cru que... Il n'y pensa plus, absorbé par cette créature de rêve qui réclamait toute son attention. Emportés par le désir de combler le vide qu'ils avaient ressenti, le baiser si tendre s'accompagna de caresses, légères et timides, sensuelles, érotiques, de plus en plus pressantes. Les vêtements s'éparpillèrent au sol sans attention particulière, leurs lèvres ne voulant s'éloigner, leurs corps se réclamant l'un à l'autre, brûlants d'un désir ardent et passionnel. Serrant les mains de sa belle aux pommettes légèrement rosies, allongée en dessous de son corps musclé luisant de sueur, à sa merci, dans une position si désirable, sa bouche laissant échapper des gémissements au combien indécents, il replongea son regard dans ces yeux noisettes qui avaient le don de le réchauffer, mais qui ce matin déclenchèrent en lui des frissons qui eurent raison du ninja solitaire et de celle qui s'était donnée tout entière à lui, sans aucune réserve.

Exténué et heureux, il s'allongea à ses côtés, entourant sa taille de ses grands bras, comme un précieux trésor.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle, son léger souffle effleurant la peau fine et claire du jeune homme, ses petites mains fines agrippant son torse encore brûlant.

Rassurés par la proximité et la chaleur de l'un et l'autre, ils s'endormirent, la brunette blottie dans les bras du grand ténébreux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ayu ouvrit les yeux. La tête reposant sur l'épaule du ninja, son cœur s'apaisa lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il était là, bien réel, ainsi que tous ses souvenirs. Elle se redressa discrètement, laissant son amant dormir paisiblement. Elle s'étira, enfila ses sous-vêtements et la robe qu'elle portait avant que leurs ébats ne les transportent ailleurs, et sortit sans un bruit dehors. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel azuré, quelques nuages blancs cotonneux voguant par ci par là, transportés par un léger vent des plus agréables. Elle tendit ses bras, déliant ses mains pour ressentir le souffle chaud de la brise sur la moindre parcelle de peau. Ses longs cheveux s'envolèrent, et elle tourbillonna dans les airs, suivant le rythme de la douce mélodie du chant des arbres, bercés par le vent d'humeur taquine. La jeune fille sourit, ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter, jouant avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente la chaleur qu'elle avait été forcée d'oublier pendant des années. De minces fils de chakra rouge jaillirent de son tatouage, se glissant dans son dos, sur ses épaules, le long de ses bras. Ils s'échappèrent du bout de ses doigts en longs rubans, ondulant sous la brise, magnifiques dégradés de rouge orangé tournoyants dans l'air rempli du parfum des fleurs qui parsemaient la clairière. Ils se rassemblèrent, formant bientôt un dragon de feu qui se matérialisa complètement, gracieux et élégant. Ayu reprit sa danse, accompagnée par son précieux gardien flamboyant. Elle tournoyait dans les airs, légère et vive, ne faisant plus qu'un avec lui. Elle pouvait à nouveau goûter au plaisir de virevolter aux côtés de Yûkchuu, ce démon qui la protégeait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, celui qui l'accompagnait avant même qu'elle ne voit le monde, celui-là même qui l'écoutait à chaque fois qu'elle ressentait le besoin de parler, celui-là, encore, qui aurait donné sa vie pour elle. Il était une partie d'elle et elle était une partie de lui. La jeune fille n'aurait pu mettre un mot sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec la créature que certains jugeaient comme démoniaque, ou encore monstrueuse alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas comme elle le connaissait. Ils n'étaient pas liés à ce dragon avant même d'avoir été créés, ce n'était pas leur destinée mais la sienne. Quelle relation? Une amitié profondément ancrée, une confiance infinie, une harmonie totale et une affection et un attachement réciproques. Voilà tout ce qu'elle pouvait en dire, et à présent qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, rien ni personne ne les sépareraient plus jamais.

Elle arrêta sa danse, béate, emplissant ses poumons d'air frais. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux, son regard rencontrant les prunelles étincelantes de la bête qui se dressait devant elle. Ayu lui sourit, passant sa main sur la tête abaissée à son niveau.

- Tu m'as manqué... Murmura-t-elle.

Il regarda au loin et la jeune fille se retourna, apercevant Itachi adossé au mur de la maisonnette. Elle s'approcha en virevoltant et atterrit comme une fleur devant lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, il saisit sa jeune amante et embrassa les siennes passionnément. Elle se colla à lui, laissant reposer sa joue contre son torse nu.

- J'ai cru que tu avais disparu, avoua-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

- Jamais je ne te quitterais, j'ai déjà été séparée une fois de toi, je ne veux pas...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de raviver en lui cette sensation de vide qu'il avait ressenti, et la serra contre lui encore quelques minutes. Il remarqua alors que la créature de feu n'avait pas bougé de place et les observait de ses grands yeux noirs intelligents. Ayu sentit son appréhension face au démon et lui prit doucement la main.

- Viens, murmura-t-elle en l'entraînant vers le centre de la clairière.

Itachi obéit, intrigué et confiant. Elle lui tourna le dos et étendit ses bras, se concentrant sur le souffle du vent qui circulait entre chaque brin d'herbe de la clairière. Une pensée suffit à ce que Yûkchuu s'élance rapidement mais toujours aussi gracieusement dans le ciel et virevolte autour d'eux, de plus en plus près, dans une danse surnaturelle, se mouvant dans le ciel comme un ruban ondulant sous le vent, ses longues ailes battant l'air dans un bruit sourd, vibrant. Sa peau n'était pas brûlante, bien au contraire. Elle dégageait une agréable chaleur bienfaisante, et toute peur ou appréhension quitta rapidement le ninja qui laissa ses yeux se fermer, entraîné par l'ivresse du souffle chaud de la créature fantastique. Il étendit ses bras nus, imitant la brunette, et joignit ses mains dans les siennes, les deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut l'expérience la plus improbable et la plus fabuleuse qu'il vécut, la douce chaleur apaisant son esprit, il n'y avait plus que lui, Ayu et l'étrange mélodie du vol du dragon. De loin, Zetsu observait le couple au milieu de la danse fascinante de la bête chimérique. Il attendit que celle-ci se finisse, lui même saisit par sa beauté surnaturelle et qu'il réintègre le corps de la jeune fille pour disparaitre à son tour.

Le tandem resta encore quelques minutes figé dans la même position avant de revenir à la réalité. Le nukenin enlaça sa compagne qui se blottit contre lui. A cet instant, aucun des deux amants n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent être séparés un jour. Leur attraction était telle que c'en était presque malsain, incapables de se détacher du corps de l'autre qu'ils souhaitaient posséder jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de peau. Un amour improbable et presque douloureux, maladif, mais si fort qu'il balayait toute forme d'angoisse, les plongeant dans un univers parallèle et sécurisant. Le jeune homme saisit sa belle dans les bras, leurs corps se réclamant à nouveau, et l'entraîna dans la maisonnette, poussé par un désir extrême de la posséder encore et encore...

Le calme était revenu à Konoha. Suite à l'accident de la veille, Tsunade avait demandé aux moines de lui dévoiler ce qu'ils savaient de la jeune Ayu. Mais ils avaient expressément refusé et s'étaient empressés de partir, emportant avec eux ce qui restait du corps de Shoetsu ainsi que les secrets du démon. Et l'hokage avait bien d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant que de courir après quelqu'un pour remuer le passé, alors qu'une menace sans nom se profilait à l'horizon. Que fallait-il faire? Kakashi était persuadé que l'Akatsuki convoitait le pouvoir démentiel du dragon et qu'Ayu courrait un réel danger. Jiraiya, quant à lui, craignait plus que la jeune fille rejoigne l'organisation criminelle, dupée par Itachi. Elle réfléchissait à la solution qu'il fallait rapidement prendre. Prévenir les autres villages? Lancer une escouade à la recherche de l'Akatsuki? Mais une visite inattendue lui imposa une toute autre décision qui ne la ravissait pas le moins du monde.

En effet, deux semaines après l'incident, un petit groupe de moines pénétra dans le village de la Feuille, pour se rendre chez Tsunade. Ce fut une bien grande surprise pour cette dernière de voir entrer dans son bureau une personne d'une telle importance.

- Chiriku-sama ! S'étonna-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Ils se saluèrent et le moine demanda à son escorte d'attendre au dehors.

- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé et me suis empressé de rentrer. Veuillez accepter mes excuses quant au comportement de Shoetsu-san.

Il s'excusa sur un ton grave en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- J'espère qu'avec le temps, vous saurez lui pardonner.

- Je vous en prie, redressez-vous, lui demanda-t-elle poliment. Elle lui tendit un siège et attendit de comprendre ce que lui voulait le moine supérieur du Temple du Feu.

- Ayant été vous-même témoin de la puissance d'Ayu, j'ose espérer que vous comprendrez que je vous demande la plus grande discrétion à son égard. Je vais être clair et net: j'aimerai que vous oubliez cette affaire.

Tsunade s'indigna de cette proposition. Ils allaient attendre qu'une autre catastrophe se déclenche sans rien faire?

- Vous ne mesurez pas l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs, répondit-il calmement, indifférent face à l'emportement de l'hokage. Imaginez-vous seulement la panique que vous allez créer si vous dévoilez au monde que Yûkchuu existe vraiment? Nous prenons les choses en main et j'aime à croire que vous ne vous mettrez pas en travers de notre chemin.

Il termina son discours sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion, se leva, salua son interlocutrice et partit. Tsunade retomba sur son siège, abasourdie. Ils ne feraient rien. Comme de trop nombreuses fois, elle se sentait impuissante et mise à l'écart. Allaient-ils simplement continuer de vivre comme si de rien n'était, ignorant le risque qu'ils courraient tous? Mais elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de la décision de Chiriku. Les moines et le village étaient en paix depuis bien assez longtemps pour qu'elle comprenne que cette solution était sûrement la meilleure à prendre, même si elle ignorait pourquoi. Que s'était-il donc passé avant que la jeune fille ne soit scellée? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question et laissa le moine s'en aller, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Fujitaka!

Ayu se réveilla en sursaut et plaqua ses mains contre ses yeux, ce qui n'empêcha pas les larmes d'inonder son visage. Itachi se releva et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, mais chaque nuit des cauchemars la hantaient et plus d'une fois elle s'était réveillée en hurlant ce nom. Le nukenin ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il comprenait à quel point ce qu'elle vivait devait être dur. Elle s'était réveillée dans un cachot il y a de ça quelques mois seulement, amnésique et en une soirée, tous ses souvenirs étaient brutalement revenus. Il y avait de quoi être quelque peu déboussolé. Même s'il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir, lui-même avait des secrets qu'il ne pourrait lui avouer, de peur de ne jamais la revoir. Cette pensée le tiraillait de toutes parts. La quitter. Il ne le pourrait pas. Malheureusement, il allait bientôt devoir rentrer à l'Akatsuki. Il savait qu'ils étaient surveillés de près. Pain avait accepté qu'il reste avec Ayu le temps qu'elle se remette, à condition évidente qu'elle les rejoigne ensuite. Les rejoindre. Il lui en avait parlé, bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se force à devenir une criminelle juste pour rester avec lui, ce qu'il la croyait fort capable de faire.

Quand sa respiration se calma, ils se rallongèrent, la jeune fille toujours blottie dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi...

Il la berça doucement. Son précieux trésor, fragile et vulnérable sous son apparente puissance démesurée. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose de la sorte. Il aurait volontiers donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne...

- Itachi... Murmura-t-elle au ninja qui la regardait, attentif. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obl...

- J'y tiens, le coupa-t-elle vivement. J'ai l'impression de te mentir en te cachant ça et je ne le supporte pas. Même si tu décides de ne plus me voir après ça, je l'accepterai...

Ne plus la voir? La quitter? Comment pourrait-il faire une chose pareille? Mais il l'écouta, elle prenait beaucoup sur elle pour lui annoncer quelque chose qu'il ignorait, même s'il ne voyait absolument pas ce qui pourrait le pousser à l'abandonner.

- Ma mère m'a abandonnée après m'avoir mise au monde. Comme tous les gens que j'ai rencontré, je suppose qu'elle avait peur de moi. Mais j'ai été trouvée par Fujitaka, qui m'a recueillie au Temple du Feu. Il m'a élevée comme sa propre fille et il a été pour moi plus qu'un père. Comme j'étais possédée par Yûkchuu, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte du temple. Les moines essayaient d'être gentils, mais ils ne m'approchaient pas. Fujitaka était le seul à apprécier ma compagnie, il m'a enseigné tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui et m'entrainait souvent. Il a fini par quitter toute forme d'appréhension à l'égard de Yûkchuu et a rapidement trouvé passionnant et fantastique de pouvoir côtoyer et étudier d'aussi près le démon légendaire. Mais il n'a pas vu la jalousie qui rongeait le cœur de Shoetsu. Fujitaka m'a expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas que j'en veuille aux moines d'avoir peur de moi, que Yûkchuu avait blessé des gens dans le passé et qu'ils craignaient qu'il recommence. Je ne leur en voulais pas, je comprenais leurs sentiments mais je n'avais pas remarqué que ceux de Shoetsu étaient différents, plus malsains et je ne m'en suis pas souciée. J'étais trop heureuse de passer chaque jour avec mon père et mon seul ami, Yûkchuu. Mais il a fallu que ce jour arrive...

Elle se tut un instant, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de rougir à nouveau ses pâles joues.

- J'ai rapidement appris à contrôler mon pouvoir, même si je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point il était incroyable. Je suis sortie en cachette, comme souvent pour me balader en forêt mais Yûkchuu s'est énervé. Des hommes sont sortis de nulle part et m'ont sauté dessus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il m'a protégé. S'il n'avait rien fait... je, je serais morte. Mais avant que je réalise ce qu'il s'était passé ils n'étaient déjà plus qu'un amas de corps sans vie. J'avais huit ans à l'époque, j'étais terrorisée, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais tellement peur... Fujitaka, enfin celui que je croyais être Fujitaka est alors apparu. Si tu avais vu son visage... Yûkchuu a voulu le tuer lui aussi mais je l'en ai empêché. Il m'a alors dit qu'il me haïssait depuis le premier jour, qu'il savait que ça arriverait, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Qu'allait-il faire de moi maintenant? Il a voulu m'étrangler, j'étais perdue. Et puis... il y a eu un choc et... plus rien. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, Fujitaka avait été projeté à plus de 50 mètres. J'ai couru, mais encore une fois, il était trop tard. Il avait la moitié des os brisés et du sang partout... J'ai couru pour chercher de l'aide, paniquée. Mais les moines avaient déjà découverts les corps brûlés vifs. Shoetsu, Chiriku et Manzo-sama qui dirigeait le temple, ont décidé de sceller Yûkchuu. Je n'étais pas capable de maitriser ce pouvoir, contrairement à ce que Fujitaka avait pensé. J'ai accepté mon châtiment, peu m'importait de toute façon, maintenant que j'avais tué mon père... Mais voila que je me réveille, onze ans plus tard, libérée par celui que je pensais avoir tué! Je sais que c'est lui, je m'en souviens maintenant. Mais il est vraiment mort cette fois, Shoetsu l'a assassiné. Quand il a tenté de me tuer avec Kusanagi, il a libéré Yûkchuu et sa colère était tellement grande qu'elle m'a submergée et je... j'ai fait une chose si horrible! Je n'arrivais pas à stopper ma colère... Je suis une meurtrière, un monstre!

Elle éclata en sanglots, tremblante, perdue. Elle tentait de se préparer à la fuite d'Itachi, à ce qu'il se relève et s'en aille, à ce qu'il la tue, peut-être. Mais au lieu d'un vide froid et intense, une chaleur douce et réconfortante l'envahit. Les bras de son amant la serraient contre lui, assez fort pour stopper ses tremblements.

- Je ne te quitterai pas pour une raison aussi absurde. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu as été piégée par ce Shoetsu. Il t'a fait croire que tu avais tué ton père, c'était un coup monté, tu n'y es pour rien.

Il poursuivit son étreinte, la rassurant jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir de fatigue. Il resta auprès d'elle, sa chaleur réconfortant la jeune fille. Comme d'habitude, les hommes n'étaient attirés que par le pouvoir et il ne savait pas si un jour il pourrait pardonner à de tels monstres ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à sa protégée. Oui, c'était bien eux les monstres, pas celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle portait un fardeau bien lourd pour ses frêles épaules, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, Itachi était sur le perron, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ayu le rejoignit et se blottit timidement sur ses genoux. Il ne dit rien, caressant ses cheveux d'une main distraite, l'autre lui tenant les épaules. Fallait-il lui dire? Elle avait été sincère avec lui, il ne supportait pas de ne pas l'être. Mais elle avait vu assez d'horreurs pour ne pas qu'il en rajoute.

- Ayu, tu sais...

- Quelqu'un nous surveille, dit-elle alors en tournant vivement la tête, le regard perçant les buissons.

- Zetsu... Murmura Itachi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme dont la moitié du visage était noire, l'autre blanche, apparut devant les deux jeunes amants. Une énorme plante carnivore s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître sa tête. Itachi serra sa protégée contre lui, le regard assassin.

- Pain souhaite vous voir... Dit-il simplement.

- Nous viendrons.

- Ce soir.

- Bien.

Sur ce, l'homme plante disparut sous terre, laissant le couple à nouveau seul. Ayu laissa le ninja parler en premier, elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à parler de choses dont il n'avait pas envie.

- Je vivais à Konoha il y a encore quelques années de ça, commença -t-il, le regard toujours perdu au loin. J'appartenais à l'un des clans les plus puissants du village, les Uchiwas. Mais j'étais dégoûté par le mode de pensée de mon père et des dirigeants du clan, qui souhaitaient toujours plus de puissance, au détriment de la paix du village. Un jour, j'ai été forcé de choisir... Sauver le village ou sauver mon clan. J'ai cru en la paix que pouvait instaurer le Sandaime Hokage. J'ai tué tous ceux de mon clan, femmes et enfants, mes parents, mes amis, leurs amis puis j'ai déserté le village. Il n'y a pas eu un jour où je n'ai pas repensé à tout ça. Il devait y avoir une autre solution...

Ayu écoutait, attentive. Lui aussi portait un bien lourd fardeau et il avait l'air d'en souffrir autant qu'elle.

- J'ai rencontré Pain peu de temps après. Il m'a parlé de la paix qu'il voulait instaurer et m'a convaincu. Avec plusieurs nukenins comme moi, il a formé l'Akatsuki. Bien que notre but soit la paix, cela reste une organisation criminelle. Je ne veux pas que tu revives ce que tu as vécu il y a onze ans.

- Si tu crois en lui, je croirai en lui.

Elle le fixait avec un regard intense, ses pupilles noisettes semblaient le transpercer de part et d'autre. Il l'aimait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment d'attachement, de désir qu'avec elle. Et comme toujours quand elle le regardait avec de telles flammes dans les yeux, son sang se mit à bouillonner et il ne put retenir ses ardeurs, emporté par la soif du désir. Elle frissonna quand ses mains se glissèrent dans son dos et que ses lèvres se collèrent à son cou, son souffle chaud frôlant sa fine peau claire. La fougue les emporta dans un jeu de caresses érotiques, de baisers sensuels, leurs corps brûlants se réclamant, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'épuisement, le souffle saccadé, trempé de sueur sur sa belle encore frissonnante de plaisir. Quand sa respiration s'apaisa, Itachi attrapa ses lèvres délicatement et l'embrassa passionnément, les petites mains d'Ayu lui attrapant la nuque, l'empêchant d'y mettre fin trop tôt. Ils finirent par s'allonger l'un contre l'autre, en silence, avant que ne vienne l'heure de partir.

Elle le suivait de près dans sa course, sautant d'une branche à l'autre avec aisance et légèreté. A la tombée de la nuit, Itachi s'arrêta devant une cascade qui se jetait d'une hauteur vertigineuse dans le vide, s'écrasant contre la roche dans un fracas tonitruant. Un petit chemin discret et dangereux menait à l'arrière de la chute d'eau, ancré dans la falaise. Le ninja s'avança prudemment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement cachés par les eaux. Quelques gestes suffirent à ce qu'une porte apparaisse, dissimulée dans un genjutsu. Ils pénétrèrent dans un des nombreux repaires de l'Akatsuki, la porte se refermant derrière eux, les plongeant dans le noir. Ayu s'agrippa à son amant, peu rassurée et la main chaude et réconfortante de ce dernier balaya toutes ses craintes. Quelques minutes plus tard, un escalier les mena à une nouvelle porte, qui donnait sur une gigantesque salle. Huit personnes étaient assises, attendant leur arrivée. Leurs regards intrigués mit Ayu mal à l'aise, bien que la présence d'Itachi la rassure. Ils la dévisageaient, pour la plupart, se demandant sûrement quelle était cette petite nouvelle qui faisait tant parler d'elle depuis quelques jours.

- Vous voilà enfin! Dit une voix dans l'ombre. Bon retour parmi nous, Itachi.

Un homme aux multiples piercings avança de quelques pas. Le grand ténébreux le salua poliment en s'excusant du retard, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Voilà donc Ayu-san, dit-il à l'égard de la jeune fille, cachée derrière son amant. Avant toute chose, j'aimerai te parler seul à seul quelques minutes.

Elle interrogea Itachi du regard, qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, puis elle suivit celui qui semblait être le chef de l'organisation dans une autre pièce. Dès qu'il fut sûr que plus personne ne pouvait les entendre, il se retourna vers la brunette qui le fixait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

- Itachi t'a parlé de l'Akatsuki?

- Un peu, oui. Vous cherchez à établir la paix dans le monde.

- C'est un rêve que j'aimerai en effet accomplir. Malheureusement, les hommes n'obéissent qu'à une chose, la puissance. La personne qui aura le plus de pouvoir imposera ses pensées, son mode de vie, c'est comme cela que le monde a toujours marché, et c'est comme ça qu'il marchera toujours. Les pays font semblant d'être en paix, mais en réalité, il y aura toujours un gouvernement qui voudra plus de libertés et qui provoquera dans sa folie des guerres et des morts. Je crois savoir que tu as déjà vu à quoi menait la soif de puissance. Elle est inapaisable, rien ne peut la satisfaire... Si tu te souviens de la souffrance que tu as enduré, tu comprendras contre quoi nous nous battons.

- Votre but n'est que d'instaurer la paix? Qui me dit que vous ne recherchez pas vous aussi juste le pouvoir?

- C'est à toi de décider de me faire confiance ou non. Je ne t'oblige à rien.

Elle sentait dans son regard à quel point il avait souffert. Lui aussi avait vu l'horrible folie des hommes à l'œuvre. Lui aussi avait du faire face à la dure réalité trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Ses blessures étaient profondément ancrées en lui. Elle ressentait le désespoir qui l'habitait, froid, noir et douloureux, un supplice qu'il endurait chaque jour, une torture qui s'était éveillée pour ne jamais s'arrêter. Elle vit des corps allongés, un enfant apeuré pleurant ses parents, tiraillé entre la peur face aux deux meurtriers et la peine d'avoir perdu son père et sa mère. Elle vit les ravages de la guerre sur un jeune innocent et la douleur fut telle qu'elle tomba à genoux, le visage baigné de larmes, une main tenant son cœur qui se déchirait horriblement. Le visage de Pain était complètement différent, apaisé, détendu, heureux. Pour la première fois depuis ce jour maudit, il ressentait en lui un immense sentiment de bien-être, une euphorie nouvelle et douce, un soulagement intense. Mais cette sérénité apparente se stoppa quand il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir violemment la porte et hurler le prénom de la jeune fille. Il rouvrit les yeux, abasourdi par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Un flot continu de larmes s'écoulait du visage de la brunette à genoux, ses deux mains serrant son cœur comme s'il risquait d'exploser à tout moment. Du chakra s'échappait de son corps, dense et malsain. Les rubans teintés de rouge et de noir, brûlants, se dirigeaient vers lui, ondulant dans l'air comme des serpents à l'affût de leur proie.

- Yûkchuu... Arrête... Ce n'est pas sa faute... Je t'en prie.... Hoqueta-t-elle.

La danse des liserés rouges se stoppa, le chakra s'évanouit dans l'atmosphère en milliers de poussières brillantes et la jeune demoiselle se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Itachi, à bout de force. L'homme jeta un regard noir à son chef, qui porta une main à son cœur, la douleur qu'il avait l'habitude d'endurer lui paraissait plus douce, apaisée.

- Pain-san... Murmura-t-elle, essoufflée. J'accepte... à une condition...

- Je t'écoute, répondit-il doucement.

- Aide-moi... à retrouver ma mère...

Il comprit alors qu'elle avait vu. Elle savait qu'il avait perdu ses parents. Elle lui avait volé une partie de sa souffrance et en voyant à quel point il lui avait été douloureux de perdre des êtres chers, elle avait dû se rappeler qu'elle-même avait une mère, quelque part. Cette jeune fille renfermait en elle un pouvoir insoupçonné et sûrement bien trop pesant pour la plupart des hommes.

- C'est d'accord.

Puis elle s'endormit, épuisée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7: Nouvelle famille, mêmes ennemis**

Ayu se réveilla dans un lit tout simple, comme la pièce où elle se trouvait. Pas d'armoires, juste un lit et une chaise en bois, des murs en pierre, humides et froids, une atmosphère lourde et sombre. Rien de très accueillant. Elle se leva vite, mal à l'aise dans cet environnement hostile. La lourde porte en fer grinça lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et elle se faufila vite dans le couloir, se repérant aux bruits qui lui parvenaient de la grande salle. Son sourire se défit quand elle vit que celui qu'elle cherchait n'était pas là.

- Tu es réveillée, bien. Pain venait d'entrer à son tour, accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, une rose en papier dans les cheveux. Itachi est en mission, il reviendra ce soir. En attendant, Konan, montre-lui les lieux, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de pouvoir prendre une douche, ajouta-t-il en regardant ses cheveux emmêlés.

La jeune femme acquiesça et demanda à Ayu de la suivre, pendant que Pain donnait des ordres à deux hommes assis qui s'empressèrent de partir.

- Voilà, c'est ici. On t'a trouvé des vêtements, dit-elle gentiment en lui montrant la salle de bain austère et lui tendant des habits. Tu t'y feras vite, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir rejoindre Pain.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle lui avait dit ça à propos de la simplicité et de la froideur que dégageait cet endroit ou du fait qu'elle allait apparemment passer de moins en moins de temps avec Itachi. Elle avait hâte que le soir vienne et alluma le robinet d'eau, qui laissa s'écouler sur sa peau une eau chaude et réconfortante. Séchée et habillée, elle alla discrètement s'asseoir sur une des grandes tables, où un blondinet s'amusait à faire de petits oiseaux en argile. Elle observa discrètement, impressionnée par la rapidité avec laquelle il les façonnait. Deidara avait remarqué sa curiosité et d'un geste de la main, l'une de ses créations s'envola dans les airs et voltigea autour de la jeune fille émerveillée.

- Deidara-senpai!!! Itachi-senpai ne va pas être content si vous abîmez Ayu-san!

- C'est toi que je vais pas tarder à amocher si tu continues!

Les cinq créatures en argile s'élancèrent vers le pauvre Tobi qui tenta de s'échapper en courant. Puis elles explosèrent tour à tour, arrachant des hurlements au pauvre martyre de Deidara. Ayu sursauta, choquée.

- Il... Il va bien vous croyez?

- Et tu me prends pour qui? Ne t'en fais pas, je n'allais pas non plus le tuer...

Le ton sur lequel il laissa échapper cette dernière phrase laissait planer des doutes quant à ses affirmations mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Tobi apparut alors, les cheveux pleins de poussière.

- Deidara-senpaaaaaaai! Vous allez me le payer!

S'en suivit une course-poursuite ridicule entre Tobi qui voulait chatouiller le blondinet et ce dernier qui lui hurlait des promesses de mort à tout vent. Un éclat de rire arlequin vint rapidement stopper leur petit jeu. Ils s'étaient figés devant sa légèreté, la bonne-humeur qu'il dégageait, la joie qu'il communiquait. Deidara sourit, il comprenait un peu plus comment Itachi avait pu s'y attacher. Un bourgeon innocent encore parsemé de la fraîche rosée d'un matin de printemps, c'était l'image la plus proche qu'il s'en faisait.

- Deidara-senpai, ça va?

- Ouais ouais...

Il envoya valser la main de Tobi qui s'agitait devant ses yeux et s'en alla vers sa chambre. Le ninja masqué le regarda s'éloigner, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, ce que bien entendu Ayu ne pouvait pas voir. Elle s'était arrêtée de rire quand le blondinet était parti. Peut-être avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal. Elle devrait peut-être aller s'excuser.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, enfin, pas directement...

Konan venait de lui apporter à manger, et s'assit en face d'elle. Ayu la remercia et commença à manger.

- Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que je vienne ici... J'ai l'impression de gêner plus qu'autre chose...

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus la stoppa immédiatement.

- Depuis qu'Itachi t'a rencontré, il est, comment dire... Il a l'air plus en paix avec lui-même. Il lui arrive de sourire sans aucune raison, chose qu'il n'a jamais faite auparavant. Quand il est avec toi, il paraît plus... humain. C'est la preuve pour nous tous qu'il reste encore une part d'humanité en nous. Si tu as réussi à apporter ne serait-ce que ça, crois-moi, tu as ta place ici...

Elle laissa la brunette manger tranquillement et se retira dans une autre pièce. Quand elle eut fini, Tobi s'empressa d'attraper son plateau et courut le porter à ce qu'elle pensait être la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pain convoqua Deidara et son complice pour les envoyer à leur tour en mission, puis vint voir Ayu.

- Ta décision est prise, tu es sûre? Demanda-t-il en référence à son entrée dans l'Akatsuki.

- Oui, à condition toujours que vous m'aidiez à retrouver ma mère.

- Bien. Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas encore te confier de mission. D'une part, je veux être bien sûr que tu es de notre côté et pas une espionne de Konoha ou je ne sais quel autre village. Ensuite, j'aimerai que tu suives un entraînement, jusqu'à ce que tu maitrises parfaitement tes pouvoirs. Il va de soit que tu mettrais ta vie et celle de tes partenaires en danger si tu réagissais comme tu l'as fait hier.

- Je comprends.

- Bien, tu as quartiers libres pour aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que les autres rentrent.

Ayu le remercia et partit se balader dans la forêt alentour. Pain lui avait demandé de ne pas attirer l'attention en laissant Yûkchuu sortir et elle se contenta donc de marcher tranquillement jusqu'à ce que l'heure de rentrer ne vienne. Elle retrouva facilement l'entrée grâce à la cascade, effectua les quelques signes que Pain lui avait enseignés et rentra dans la caverne froide et austère. Certains étaient déjà rentrés, un homme aux cheveux blancs qui priait dans un coin, son acolyte en pleine discussion avec un homme à la tête de requin, et celui à la plante carnivore, à l'écart. Les têtes se retournèrent quand elle entra, l'inspectant de la tête aux pieds. Elle fit un signe discret de la tête et alla s'asseoir à une table, seule.

Itachi fit son apparition, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, l'air fatigué. Ayu le regarda, hésitant entre lui sauter au cou ou ne rien faire du tout. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre dans l'embarras devant ses partenaires et se contenta de rester à sa place, silencieuse. Deux bras s'emparèrent alors de ses épaules et des lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur son cou.

- Et bien tu ne me dis plus bonjour? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Ah, euh, c'est que... Il y a tout le monde et euh... Je ne voulais pas t'embêter... alors...

Il sourit et l'attira contre lui, amusé par la gêne de la brunette. Il la questionna sur ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée, et ils restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que les deux derniers attendus arrivent à leur tour. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Pain prit la parole.

- Demain, nous rentrons à Ame no Kuni. Il y a trop de mouvements dehors en ce moments et d'après les dernières informations de Zetsu, il vaudrait mieux pour nous que l'on se fasse discrets quelques temps. C'est tout pour l'instant.

Ils mangèrent ensuite en silence, puis Itachi entraîna Ayu à l'écart dans sa chambre. Seul Tobi semblait les avoir remarqué et adressait un signe d'adieu à la jeune fille qui rougit comme une pivoine, gênée, avant que Deidara ne le frappe à la tête pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, elle fut plaquée contre le mur, des mains douces et chaudes lui parcourant la taille, le dos, la nuque. Elle n'était pas la seule à s'être sentie délaissée aujourd'hui et les caresses de plus en plus pressantes de son amant eurent vite raison de la jeune fille haletante, dont les petites mains se cramponnaient aux épaules du ninja qui l'entraîna alors sur son lit, abandonnant toute raison face à cette délicieuse créature si belle et désirable.

Quelques heures d'intenses débats plus tard, Ayu laissait le bout de ses doigts vagabonder sur le torse nu de son grand ténébreux, exténué, quand il porta soudain une main à ses yeux et se crispa entièrement.

- Itachi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Sursauta la brunette.

- C'est rien... Ça va passer... Grimaça-t-il.

Effectivement, ses traits se détendirent doucement et ses bras s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de la taille de sa protégée, l'attirant doucement contre lui. Il n'avait apparemment pas envie de parler de ça et Ayu ne l'y obligea pas, se pelotonnant dans ses bras où Morphée vint les chercher aussi vite, malgré l'angoisse qui ne la quittait pas.

Le lendemain matin arriva vite, trop vite. Ayu s'étira de tout son long, ses petits yeux encore endormis. Elle allait mettre un pied hors des couvertures quand deux grandes mains la retinrent.

- Tu pars déjà?

- Je crois que non.

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement, incapable de se décoller de ce corps brûlant et attirant. Elle redressa la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, pendant qu'Itachi dégageait doucement ses longs cheveux bruns de son visage, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les pupilles noisettes de son précieux trésor. Ses deux petite mains s'emparèrent de son visage et ses douces lèvres caressèrent délicatement les siennes, dans un baiser doux et passionné. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ayu fila discrètement prendre une douche, pendant qu'Itachi se massait les paupières. Il s'en voulait qu'elle l'ait vu dans un de ses moments de faiblesse la veille et craignait qu'elle ne se fasse trop de soucis pour lui, ce qu'il ne méritait pas le moins du monde. Il chassa ces pensée de sa tête et alla se rafraîchir les idées sous l'eau fraîche de la douche.

Une heure plus tard, les derniers restants étaient prêts. Deidara et Tobi étaient partis régler une affaire apparemment urgente et Pain, Kakuzu et Konan s'étaient rendu en avance au village de la Pluie. Ne restaient donc plus que Kisame, Hidan, Itachi et Ayu. Quant à Zetsu, il s'occupait de vérifier que personne ne les suivait. Le voyage devait durer environ quatre jours, malgré le rythme soutenu auquel ils avançaient. La jeune fille suivait facilement les trois hommes, agile, légère et rapide. La première journée de voyage se passa sans encombres et après des heures de marche sans répit, ils s'autorisèrent une pause afin de reprendre des forces. Elle fut de bien courte durée, car Hidan les réveilla en sursaut. Zetsu venait de le prévenir qu'ils étaient suivis à la trace par des chasseurs de déserteurs. Il était inutile de chercher le conflit et d'attirer l'attention sur eux alors qu'ils tentaient d'être discrets. Ils se remirent donc en route en forçant l'allure. Kisame et Itachi créèrent des clones qui prirent des directions différentes, espérant semer leurs poursuivants. Malheureusement, le lendemain, Zetsu leur annonça qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laissés prendre au piège.

- Combien en tout? Demanda Hidan, les sourcils froncés.

- Cinq, peut-être six. Ils ont appelé du renfort quand ils ont été sûrs que vous étiez bien trois membres de l'Akatsuki. Je crois qu'ils pensent qu'Ayu-san est une otage, répondit Zetsu avant de disparaître.

- Ça peut jouer en notre faveur, fit remarquer Kisame.

Itachi lui lança un regard noir, il n'appréciait pas du tout que sa protégée soit utilisée comme appât, et encore moins qu'elle doive être prise dans une bataille. Car il fallait se faire à l'évidence qu'ils n'allaient pas y louper. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rentrer au village de la Pluie et laisser les oinins découvrir la principale planque de l'Akatsuki, au risque d'avoir tous les villages à dos et de créer une quatrième grande guerre. Après avoir décidé d'un commun accord de profiter du temps qu'il restait pour se reposer, des tours de garde furent attribués et les quatre complices se reposèrent. Cinq heures plus tard, Kisame les réveilla discrètement. Les chasseurs approchaient. Ayu se releva, mais Itachi lui intima l'ordre de rester cachée.

- Je crois qu'on aura besoin de tout le monde pour le coup, lui reprocha Hidan.

- Ça ira, Yûkchuu est avec moi, t'en fais pas, lui dit Ayu avec un grand sourire.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir d'en discuter plus longtemps, neuf ninjas masqués surgirent dans la plaine, encerclant les quatre membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Et ben, sacré comité d'accueil! S'étonna Kisame en saisissant Samehada, son énorme épée dévoreuse de chakra.

- Gekkou Ayu-san. Vous êtes accusée du meurtre de Shoetsu-sama, moine du Temple du Feu, avec désertion et circonstances aggravantes puisqu'il semble que vous faites partie d'une organisation criminelle des plus recherchées, annonça l'un des oinins en ignorant complètement l'homme requin. Vous êtes par là condamnée à la peine capitale.

- Encore? Et ben Itachi, tu sais les choisir tes amies! Rigola Kisame.

Ayu était abasourdie. Meurtre? Désertion? Et Shoetsu alors? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait tué Fujitaka? Chiriku, Manzo-sama, c'étaient bien eux les responsables. C'étaient eux qui, aveuglés par la peur, avaient refusé de voir la manigance de Shoetsu et l'avaient emprisonnée, elle, la laissant croire pendant onze ans qu'elle avait tué celui qu'elle considérait comme son père, le seul qui croyait en elle. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, bouillonnante, frissonnante, inapaisable. Elle sentit aussi la peur des ninjas qui l'encerclaient, sûrement mis dans la confidence que leur cible était l'hôte de Yûkchuu et aussi ignorants de ce qui s'était réellement passé et la colère la submergea, se transformant en haine envers cette peur qui continuer de la poursuivre et de détruire sa paix, envers ces gens qui obéissaient aveuglément à des ordres, sans réaliser qu'ils s'en prenaient peut-être à la mauvaise personne. Si c'était comme ça, elle allait leur donner une bonne raison de les craindre, elle et Yûkchuu. Elle ferma les yeux, les dents crispées par la colère.

Six ninjas l'encerclèrent aussi rapidement, les trois autres s'occupant des nukenins restant. Croyant qu'elle se laissait faire, Itachi s'apprêta à voler à son secours, mais il dut reconnaître que celui qui lui faisait face était d'un bon niveau et qu'il n'allait pas s'en débarrasser aussi facilement. Hidan et Kisame semblaient aussi occupés et n'avaient pas le temps de se faire du souci pour quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune fille se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, une position ressemblant plus à une danse qu'à un combat, attendant qu'ils engagent les hostilités, ce qui ne tarda pas, dès que le chef leur en intima l'ordre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître deux pupilles d'un noir éclatant, et disparut. Ils se stoppèrent, sur leurs gardes, mais ce ne fut amplement pas suffisant. Ayu était trop rapide, précise et agile pour qu'ils n'arrivent à l'attraper. Ils la frôlaient toujours trop tard, leurs gestes bien trop lents pour la jeune intrépide qui s'amusait comme un diable à les faire tourner en rond. Les oinins apeurés, désemparés et déroutés ne savaient où regarder ni que faire pour attraper la gazelle. Puis un cri les fit sursauter. Le premier des ninjas venait de se faire fracturer les jambes, le jeu n'amusant apparemment plus la demoiselle. Elle se lança sur le deuxième qui tenta vainement de parer l'attaque mais qui valsa à plus de cent mètres et resta à terre, assommé. Les deux suivants se jetèrent sur elle, créant des clones qu'elle détruisit d'un claquement de doigts. Un shuriken s'envola, qu'elle évita en sautant en l'air mais un des deux oinins la surprit et lui asséna un coup de pied. La silhouette de la jeune femme s'évapora dans un nuage, laissant un bout de bois valser à sa place dans l'herbe. Derrière lui, par contre, se tenait la vrai demoiselle. Puis, en quelques secondes, le combat fut fini. Le ninja qui avait tenté de l'assommer gisait au sol, les côtes brisées. Ayu avait saisi son katana dans la chute, qui pointait dangereusement à quelques millimètres du chef derrière elle, pendant que sa main d'où s'échappait un étrange chakra rouge et noir tenait la gorge du dernier ninja debout, gorge qui brûlait doucement et douloureusement sous la chaleur du chakra de Yûkchuu.

Hidan, Kisame et Itachi avaient fini leurs combats respectifs alors qu'Ayu combattait encore et la regardaient faire, impressionnés. Ce dernier posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- C'est bon Ayu, c'est fini maintenant.

- Ça n'en finira jamais, non... Pas tant que la peur gouvernera le cœur des hommes...

Malgré tout elle relâcha son étreinte, laissant l'homme tomber à genoux, le souffle coupé, la respiration rauque, la gorge gravement brûlée et planta le katana de l'oinin dans le sol.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tué? Demanda le seul encore debout, trop abasourdi pour croire à sa chance.

- Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Tout ce que je veux c'est vivre paix.

- Après ce que vous avez fait, ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme pur? Vous méritez d'être jugée pour vos crim...

Itachi lui décrocha un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser au sol, la mâchoire fracturée.

- Si les gens comme toi surveillaient le bien fondé de leurs missions avant de livrer des innocents en pâture aux charognards, il y aurait sûrement moins de morts inutiles, lui rétorqua-t-il avant de saisir Ayu par la main et de s'en aller avec Hidan et Kisame.

Après encore trois jours de marche, ils arrivèrent devant les portes du village caché de la Pluie, d'où une gigantesque tour dépassait, dans laquelle les membres de l'Akatsuki les attendaient. Zetsu avait averti Pain qu'ils seraient quelque peu en retard et leur arrivée un jour plus tard que prévu ne choqua donc personne. Après avoir découvert que le remue-ménage au dehors concernait la capture d'Ayu, prioritaire devant la capture des autres membres de l'organisation, Pain décida de reprendre le cours normal des opérations. Les derniers arrivants eurent droit à une journée de repos, avant que certains ne repartent en mission. Itachi et sa jolie brunette profitèrent du peu de temps qui leur était imparti ensemble, ne se lassant plus de redécouvrir pour la énième fois le corps de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le grand ténébreux doive à nouveau partir avec Kisame. Pain étant lui aussi absent, accompagné de Konan, Ayu dut se résoudre à passer sa journée avec Tobi, Deidara, Kakuzu et Hidan. Elle avait gagné en respect face aux témoins de sa récente bataille contre les oinins, et Hidan et Kisame lui adressaient maintenant plus facilement la parole. Le blondinet et l'homme masqué étaient toujours aussi amusants, Deidara semblait apprécier passer du temps avec la jeune fille alors que son acolyte se tenait toujours à distance, l'observant de loin avec une aura pesante et désagréable, surtout lorsqu'elle était en présence d'Itachi. Kakuzu, lui, ne s'y intéressait pas grandement, passant sa journée à compter l'argent qu'il avait « gagné » dans la journée.

Les jours défilèrent ainsi, les ninjas allant et venant par paires. Pain l'entraina, comme promis, sur un gigantesque terrain d'entrainement où elle pouvait perdre le contrôle sans crainte d'ameuter quiconque. Cela faisait onze ans qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué sérieusement l'art du combat, même si ses réflexes étaient impressionnants, il lui manquait beaucoup d'expérience. Elle obéissait à ses ordres, s'entrainant durement chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que sa maitrise des cinq ninjutsus soit presque parfaite. Pain était sidéré de son talent et la rapidité avec laquelle elle apprenait. Les différents membres de l'Akatsuki avaient accepté de participer à sa formation, lorsqu'ils étaient là. Kisame l'aida à maitriser le Suiton no jutsu, Itachi l'art du genjutsu et du Katon, Hidan l'obligea a maîtriser ses pulsions meurtrières, aggravées par le sombre pouvoir de Yûkchuu. Au final, elle s'intégra parfaitement, acceptée par tous les nukenins qui la redécouvraient à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient de mission. Certains se demandaient même si elle s'arrêterait un jour, mais la côtoyer jour après jour balaya leurs craintes face à sa puissance.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, dès qu'elle était à proximité, une paix intérieure envahissait chacun des ninjas, qui appréciaient ces rares moments de plénitude. Pour Deidara, elle était comme une petite sœur, pour Konan une amie, un rayon de soleil pour certains, une source de calme pour les autres. Ceci n'entacha en rien sa relation avec Itachi. Malgré le fait qu'ils se voyaient de moins en moins, du fait des missions de ce dernier, les rares jours où ils étaient réunis étaient tellement intenses qu'il paraissait évident que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se lassait de se voir. Au contraire, ils souffraient de cette distance, même s'ils le cachaient lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Ayu tentait d'oublier cet éloignement en se concentrant sur son entrainement et en passant du temps avec ceux qu'elle considérait maintenant comme sa nouvelle famille, même si leur présence réconfortante et les éclats de rire échangés ne comblaient pas ce vide en elle.

Il lui fallut seulement six mois pour maitriser complètement la presque totalité de ses pouvoirs. Pain lui avait confié Kusanagi, la lame légendaire que Kisame avait récupéré lorsqu'Itachi, Deidara et lui-même avaient sauvé Ayu d'une mort certaine, pour symboliser son entrée officielle dans l'Akatsuki. Elle était désormais un membre à part entière, même si son travail différerait légèrement des missions de ses partenaires. D'une part, elle était seule alors que les autres membres évoluaient par paires, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance quand on avait été témoin de sa force comme lui, mais qui restait tout de même un risque à ne pas négliger. D'autre part, il lui serait plus facile de la renseigner sur des éventuelles informations à propos de sa mère si elle était seule et ne monopoliserait ainsi pas un autre membre de l'Akatsuki dans ses recherches personnelles. Enfin, toute seule, elle serait bien plus discrète et efficace dans des missions d'espionnage ou de récupération de documents.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Itachi était rentré de mission et profité de sa belle, se baladant en journée avec elle, laissant son désir l'envahir la nuit... Ayu remarqua que sa douleur aux yeux revenait régulièrement mais il niait tout en bloc, prétextant la fatigue, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter. Malgré tout, elle profitait de ce moment autant qu'elle pouvait. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas pu rester aussi longtemps ensemble. Malheureusement il dut partir et la brunette le regarda s'en aller de la fenêtre de sa chambre, accompagné de Kisame. Elle était rassurée qu'il ne soit pas seul, si jamais ses douleurs empiraient. Hidan vint lui proposer une partie d'échecs, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Mais Pain les interrompit en plein milieu de leur captivant duel.

- J'ai une mission pour toi.

Elle se releva vivement, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il lui expliquait.

- Des rumeurs comme quoi Orochimaru serait mort circulent un peu partout. J'aimerai que tu vérifies ces dires. Si c'est vrai, plusieurs documents qu'il possède pourraient nous être très utiles.

- Compris, répondit-elle en saisissant la liste des dits documents et leur localisation, assurée par des ninjas manipulés qui avaient pénétré dans les repaires du sannin.

- Il se pourrait que tu trouves aussi des choses intéressantes sur ta mère, continua-t-il, ce qui alluma dans les yeux de la jeune fille une lueur d'espoir scintillante. Orochimaru a toujours était très intéressé par le pouvoir et tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. J'ai des informations comme quoi il aurait été très intrigué par ta mère lorsqu'elle était enceinte de toi. Cela dit, je n'ai pas pu les confirmer, mais il se pourrait que tu trouves des choses intéressantes dans une de ces planques.

Il termina en lui indiquant les deux endroits où Orochimaru rangeait apparemment ses dossiers. Les lieux étaient jalousement gardés mais s'il était vraiment mort, il devrait être plus facile d'y pénétrer. Ayu saisit les feuilles, salua Pain et se précipita dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Il n'était pas question qu'elle perde une minute. Si ce que les rumeurs disaient s'avérait être vrai, il n'en faudrait pas longtemps aux unités spéciales des différents villages qui avaient eu affaire à cet horrible personnage - pour le peu qu'elle en avait entendu parler – de venir récupérer documents, ninjas disparus ou autres. Le coin deviendrait rapidement très fréquenté. Elle se changea, troquant son kimono contre une courte robe, souple et légère, et un mini short. Elle enfila ses sandales à lanière noire, s'attacha les cheveux et attrapa son sac avant de s'enfuir en courant, promettant à Hidan de remettre à plus tard leur partie.

- Ayu-chan... l'interpella Pain.

Elle se retourna, intriguée par son visage grave.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de te le dire, mais j'estime que tu es en droit de savoir.

- Qu'est-ce do...

- C'est à cause d'Orochimaru que ton père est mort...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8: Descente aux enfers – Première partie**

Les dernières paroles de Pain résonnaient encore dans la tête d'Ayu, en route pour Ta no kuni, le pays du Riz, où Orochimaru avait plusieurs planques bien établies. C'est là qu'elle aurait confirmation de sa mort ou non et qu'elle trouverait les documents qui intéressaient tellement l'Akatsuki. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle ferait si jamais il s'avérait que les rumeurs étaient fausses, en tenant compte qu'il était responsable de la mort de son père. Pourquoi lui avoir révélé une telle information?

- Elle n'aura ainsi aucun mal à le tuer s'il est encore vivant. Au bout du compte, on récupérera les renseignements qu'il a réussi à dérober sur les différents villages, et Orochimaru sera bientôt mort, s'il ne l'est pas déjà...

- Et si elle perd le contrôle? Si Yûkchuu prend le dessus?

- Les autres villages se chargeront d'elle...

- Je n'aime pas cette façon de faire. Ayu-san est innocente, elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça...

- Des sacrifices sont nécessaires pour atteindre la paix que tu cherches tant. Ayu est une arme qu'on ne peut refuser en ce moment.

Pain détourna le regard et s'en alla, peu convaincu, laissant une ombre disparaitre dans le couloir.

Les jours passèrent, rapidement. La brunette courrait à une vitesse folle, se reposant peu, rapide comme le vent. Quelques jours suffirent à ce qu'elle atteigne les frontières de Ta no kuni. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la tanière du monstre. La première se trouvait au milieu d'une immense forêt, l'entrée cachée par un épais tapis de mousse. Elle sauta agilement d'une branche d'arbre et atterri devant la porte. Orochimaru se tenait peut-être derrière et sa haine envers lui la poussa à se précipiter. Elle détruisit la porte d'une simple main, envoyant une boule de chakra si dense qu'elle valsa dans le couloir souterrain pour aller s'enfoncer dans un mur. Le bruit sourd qui en résulta effraya les oiseaux dans les arbres qui s'envolèrent, voilant le ciel d'un nuage de plumes. Ayu pénétra dans l'antre du démon, tentant de contrôler sa soif meurtrière qui la prenait à la gorge. Après quelques minutes, elle l'oublia totalement, submergée par l'horreur des lieux. Le théâtre de l'épouvante, spectacle de l'effroi, abomination sans nom. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le dédale de couloirs, elle découvrait la folie d'un homme et elle dut rassembler tout son courage pour réaliser jusqu'où la démence pouvait mener un simple humain...

Elle ouvrait porte après porte, cherchant la bibliothèque remplie de mystères jalousement gardés, mais derrière chaque battant de fer se cachait une monstruosité. La plupart des salles étaient aménagées en sortes de chambres d'hôpital, à cela près qu'il n'y avait que les perfusions, les lits et les bips incessants des appareils de mesure qui pouvaient y faire penser. Autrement, elles avaient tout de cellules de prison. Les condamnés, cachés derrière des rideaux, n'avaient plus rien d'humain. L'avaient-ils seulement été un jour? Expériences ratées, chimères non viables, un musée vivant de l'horreur. Le premier qu'elle découvrit lui souleva le cœur, tant il était informe et effroyable. Des dizaines de tuyaux sortaient de ses entrailles à vif, pompant des liquides aux couleurs suspectes, les yeux révulsés. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Elle s'enfuit en courant lorsqu'il tendit le bras vers elle, dans un geste lent et misérable, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises... Chaque porte cachait une abomination, des créatures plus ou moins humaines dont aucune ne semblait pouvoir vivre sans les tubes plastiques qui s'enfonçaient dans leurs corps, injectant sûrement les éléments nécessaires à leur survie directement dans les organes vitaux. Il lui fallut attendre la troisième chambre pour déglutir. Elle crut tout d'abord que c'était une jeune femme et s'empressa de la détacher, mais quand elle souleva le drap qui recouvrait son corps, une énorme protubérance lui bombait le ventre, violaçant sa peau en éclatant les veines distendues. Quelle était cette chose implantée dans cette femme? Celle-ci la suppliait d'une petite voix faible et fatiguée.

- Tue moi... Tue moi... Tue moi...

Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter la même chose, désespérée. Ayu refusa tout d'abord, mais la créature dans son ventre se mit à bouger, tapant la paroi déjà contusionnée qui la séparait de l'air libre, comme si elle essayait par tous les moyens de la déchirer pour continuer de grandir. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille sortit Kusanagi et d'un geste rapide et précis, enfonça la lame dans cette chose qui se développait au mépris de la vie de son hôte. La femme n'avait même plus la force de crier, et ses yeux devinrent vitreux après qu'un mince sourire se soit dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit la bête gigoter et recula de quelques mètres, angoissée. Une giclée de sang jaillit de la blessure, puis une petite main grise aux doigts crochus passa à travers l'entaille, arrachant la chair pour se faufiler au dehors, malheureusement pas assez rapidement pour échapper à la lame qui lui coupa la tête, ôtant définitivement la vie à cette aberration de la nature. Ayu courut au dehors, en état de choc et tomba à genoux, une main sur son estomac qui se crispait encore et encore, se vidant sous l'horreur de la scène.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se remit en marche, évitant de regarder ce qui se cachait derrière les rideaux blancs, refermant la porte aussitôt que la salle ne ressemblait pas à une bibliothèque. Un escalier la mena à l'étage inférieur, où les chambres laissaient place à de véritable cellules de prison. La jeune fille courut tout du long, oubliant les rires déments et inhumains au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, les grognements sourds et les horribles yeux qui brillaient dans le noir, pupilles assoiffées de chair et de sang. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir trouvé la fameuse salle des archives, encore un étage en-dessous et se concentra sur ses recherches afin de ne pas penser aux horreurs qui hantaient ce lieu. Elle passa des heures à chercher les documents que lui avait demandés Pain, enfouis sous des piles de livres et de parchemins. Elle fourra le tout dans son sac et fit demi-tour, mais stoppa sa course après avoir vu ce qui l'attendait en face d'elle. Les créatures démoniaques n'avaient pas dû avoir la visite de leur maître depuis un bout de temps et mourraient visiblement de faim. Certaines avaient réussi à ouvrir leur cage et avançaient dans le couloir, leurs petits yeux malsains brillant dans le noir. Ayu saisit Kusanagi et se jeta dans la foule sans aucune hésitation, tranchant tout ce qui était à sa portée, teintant les murs d'une couleur rouge sombre. Elle remonta en courant à la surface, ignorant les bêtes assoiffées qui secouaient leurs barreaux. Le musée des horreurs s'était transformé en un bain de sang quand la jeune fille se retrouva à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les feuilles vertes des arbres. Se retournant, elle effectua quelques signes et...

- Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu!

Elle inspira profondément et un puissant feu jaillit de sa bouche, brûlant le moindre recoin de la tanière du diable, se propageant dans un grondement sourd, étouffant les cris des créatures encore vivantes ou agonisantes. Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle et s'enfuit en courant vers sa prochaine cible située plus au nord, en espérant au fond d'elle ne pas avoir à revivre une telle expérience.

Le soir même, elle s'arrêta sur les berges d'un lac afin de se reposer quelques heures, mais surtout pour se débarrasser de cette affreuse odeur métallique et du liquide vermeil qui s'écaillait à présent sur sa peau. Elle ôta ses vêtements et pénétra dans l'eau fraîche et vivifiante, puis plongea entièrement, profitant de son moment détente. Quand se peau reprit sa couleur pastel d'origine et qu'elle se sentit ses muscles se relâcher les uns après les autres, elle regagna le bord et se laissa sécher sous le coucher du soleil, avant de se rhabiller et de se mettre en route. Il lui fallut à nouveau quelques jours pour atteindre la planque d'Orochimaru où elle devrait normalement trouver des renseignements sur sa mère.

Le paysage du pays de la Terre, Tsuchi no kuni, différait totalement du pays du Riz. Les grandes forêts et les plaines de culture laissaient place à un désert rocailleux et hostile, chaud et sec. Le monstre avait construit sa cachette au beau milieu d'une zone aride et stérile, une terre désolée. Elle ressemblait à une ancienne base de camp militaire, façonnée dans la roche dure des falaises qui surplombaient la plaine dévastée. Ayu s'avança, prenant son courage à deux mains, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre derrière ces murs hostiles et pénétra dans la forteresse de pierres. Cette fois-ci pas de chimères, d'expériences avortées, de créatures aberrantes. Tout était vide, silencieux. Quelques souris cohabitaient avec des araignées qui se faisaient une joie d'envahir leur nouveau terrain de jeu. Elle trouva la bibliothèque, quelque peu différente de la précédente. Les archives étaient classées par ordre alphabétique. Les pilleurs de renseignements n'avaient visiblement pas encore visité l'endroit, intact. Elle parcourut des yeux les étagères remplies de centaines de dossiers, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête à celui portant le nom de « Yûkchuu ». Après s'être assise sur une chaise, elle caressa de la paume de sa main la couverture cartonnée avant d'ouvrir le classeur qui la mènerait peut-être à sa mère.

La première partie du dossier concernait la légende de Yûkchuu, que Fujitaka lui avait raconté un jour. Des passages étaient cerclés de rouge, notamment les pouvoirs du démon, le dernier endroit où se trouvait Kusanagi ou encore le fait qu'aucun possédé n'avait survécu à ce jour. Elle tourna les pages et arriva à un arbre généalogique de la famille royale de Kumogakure. La branche qui partait du prince Shimizu Akihiko et de sa femme était surlignée, de nombreuses annotations à côté de chaque personnage, mort, disparu, des visages étaient barrés. Son regard fut automatiquement attiré par celui d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains. Sa photo était lourdement surlignée de rouge, son nom inscrit en capitales, Shimizu Haiko, l'enfant des cendres du pays de la Foudre. Elle continua de tourner les pages à toute vitesse, pressée de découvrir les secrets qu'elles renfermaient. Mais eu fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait ses mains tremblaient, puis elle referma le tout violemment avant de balancer le dossier contre le mur et de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Aurait-elle préféré ne pas l'apprendre et rester dans l'ignorance? Peut-être bien... Ce qu'elle venait de découvrir était un bien lourd fardeau à porter.

A en croire ce qu'avait transcrit Orochimaru dans ces pages, sa mère était venue le trouver en personne pour qu'il l'aide à... avorter... Elle mit du temps pour réussir à formuler ce mot. Comment, pourquoi? Refusant d'y croire, elle reprit le classeur et poursuivit sa lecture, une blessure s'ouvrant lentement en elle, comme un gouffre qui la menait peu à peu dans les abîmes noires des enfers. Haiko avait rencontré un ninja de Konoha pendant la guerre, mais alors qu'elle aurait dû partir avec lui pour le pays du Feu, la jeune femme avait été prise de visions d'horreurs et s'était enfuie, de peur d'être enfermée. Elle découvrit qu'elle était enceinte et comprit que ce bébé était la cause de ses cauchemars incessants. Orochimaru avait bien sûr écouté son histoire et avait entrepris des recherches, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre rapidement sa descendance directe avec Shimizu Akihiko et le fait que son enfant avait toutes les chances d'être possédé par Yûkchuu. Sa mère avait vite découvert qu'il comptait sauver la vie du bébé au mépris de la sienne et s'était enfuie en menaçant de se suicider. Il avait perdu toute trace d'elle, sûrement protégée par le démon qui habitait le bébé.

La suite, Ayu la connaissait. Sa mère l'avait abandonnée dans la forêt alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un nouveau-né. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait maintenant et si elle était encore vivante, Orochimaru ayant abandonné ses recherches quelques jours après sa fuite. Elle se leva et chercha d'autres dossiers susceptibles de la mettre sur une piste, de lui fournir des indices, mais il n'y avait rien. Hurlant de rage, elle saisit les piles de dossiers et les jeta à terre, piétinant les classeurs, renversant les étagères, incontrôlable, déchaînée, jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent à flot, inondant son visage, apaisant con cœur. Les torrents salés se transformèrent peu à peu en ruisseaux, puis en gouttes d'eau, avant de disparaître. Aurait-elle pu s'imaginer que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle versait des larmes avant longtemps? Elle prit l'unique classeur qui la concernait et le brûla de ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit en cendres, ramassa ses affaires et quitta les lieux.

La lumière du soleil apaisa ses paupières rougies et elle prit quelques minutes pour se détendre dans la chaleur de fin d'après-midi. Elle s'étendit de tout son long puis relâcha ses muscles. Une brise légère se mit à souffler, agitant les trois anneaux autour de son cou qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts.

- Où as-tu eu ce collier?

Le tranchant d'une lame aiguisée était posé contre la peau fine de la brunette, impassible.

- En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il?

- Tu tiens donc si peu à la vie?

- Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça?

La jeune fille devant lui se dispersa en milliers de poussières, la vraie se tenant juste derrière, majestueuse et redoutable, la pointe de sa lame contre sa nuque.

- Sasuke! Hurla une fille à lunettes, retenue par un homme d'une taille impressionnante.

- Tu connais Itachi? Demanda Ayu à celui qui s'était jeté sur elle, ignorant l'autre qui s'égosillait.

- En quoi ça te regarde? Dit-il doucement, n'en revenant toujours pas de sa vitesse. Il ne l'avait vu faire aucun geste.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien, puis rengaina son arme, s'apprêtant à partir.

- N'essaye même pas... Dit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil qui s'apprêtait à se jeter à nouveau sur elle.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez cette fille, il le sentait. Quelque chose qui lui disait de ne pas la défier, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il activa son sharingan, et...

- Tu ne devrais pas le provoquer... Murmura-t-elle.

Trop tard... Un énorme dragon de feu se déploya dans les airs, aussi majestueux que menaçant. Il se jeta sur Sasuke, ses pupilles noires éclatantes et impénétrables reflétant sa colère.

- Yûkchuu! L'interpella Ayu.

La bête s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage du ninja. Cette expérience lui rappelait quelque peu celle qu'il avait faite avec Kyuubi et Naruto, à cela près que cette bête semblait tout sauf scellée. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'un tel monstre et sentait sa puissance destructrice et incontrôlable le clouer littéralement sur place. Mais il obéit à la jeune fille et fit demi-tour, continuant sa danse majestueuse au-dessus de sa protégée, calme et sereine malgré cette bête féroce qui volait à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle.

- C'est quoi ça? Hoqueta-t-il. Malgré qu'il se force à reprendre son calme, son corps tremblait trop pour qu'il se relève.

- Merde mais t'es qui toi? Une sorte de monstre? Cria un des trois compères à l'écart.

- Suigetsu ferme-la!

- Mais attend t'as vu ce truc? Elle est pas nette cte fille!

C'en fut trop. Elle en avait marre. Toujours les mêmes regards depuis qu'elle était petite, de la peur, de la haine... Elle sentait la tension de Yûkchuu, les nerfs à vif. Le garçon qui l'avait provoqué devait avoir un sacré niveau pour avoir réussi à l'énerver comme ça. Mais elle avait eu sa dose pour aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait en endurer plus en une journée.

- Monstre, chose, bête, meurtrier, assassin... N'avez-vous donc que ces mots à la bouche? Dit-elle les dents et les poings serrés, le dragon fulminant au-dessus d'elle, de plus en plus menaçant. JE SUIS AUSSI HUMAINE!!! Hurla-t-elle, à bout, en dégainant son arme.

- Kusanagi... Murmura le ninja aux cheveux blancs.

- Suigetsu! Non! Cria son amie alors qu'il se jetait sur Ayu.

Cette dernière fendit l'air de sa lame, provoquant une tornade de vent qui envoya valser son adversaire dans un rocher. Sasuke engagea lui aussi le combat mais la brunette, plus rapide, l'empêcha de dégainer et pressa la lame tranchante contre son artère qui battait à une cadence infernale.

- Que veux-tu? Demanda-t-il, s'avouant vaincu.

- Tu cherches ta mère, n'est ce pas?

- …

La brunette se retourna vers celle qui lui adressait maintenant la parole.

- Shimizu Haiko si je me souviens bien...

- Où est-elle?

- Si tu nous laisses partir, je te révèles tout ce que je sais.

D'un bond elle se retrouva à quelques mètres d'eux et rangea son katana. Sasuke pressa sa main sur son cou, où un filet de sang s'échappait. Si Karin n'était pas intervenu, il serait mort, il devait bien l'admettre. Elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à lui trancher la gorge. Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille mais en tout cas, elle renfermait un incroyable pouvoir. La jeune fille aux lunettes regardait le dragon qui continuait de se mouvoir dans les airs, près à bondir dès le moindre faux pas. Un geste de la main et Yûkchuu disparut dans un grondement sourd, laissant sa protégée seule face aux quatre ninjas.

- Alors il disait vrai... Je n'en étais pas sûre au début mais maintenant que je te vois c'est différent. Qui aurait crû que l'hôte de Yûkchuu ait survécu aussi longtemps? Reprit-elle plus calmement.

- Où est ma mère? Redemanda-t-elle, indifférente au mélange d'admiration et de terreur dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

- Hola, doucement! Je ne cherche pas la bagarre, je sais que nous n'avons aucune chance...

- Ha? S'étonna Suigetsu qui se massait la tête, ignoré en beauté par son amie qui continuait son petit discours.

- Ta mère n'est pas ici, la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu c'était à Kaminari no kuni, le pays de la Foudre, pas très loin d'un village près de l'océan.

- Ho Karin! Lui reprocha-t-il, mais Sasuke lui intima l'ordre de se taire et de rester en retrait, ce qu'il fit.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire? Comment sais-tu tout ça?

- Disons que je travaillais pour Orochimaru, en quelque sorte... Je me suis occupée de l'archivage un moment et ton histoire était plutôt intéressante, bien que je n'y croyais pas... Mais maintenant il est mort, je n'ai plus aucune raison de lui obéir et surtout aucune envie de mourir. J'en sais assez pour ne pas me battre avec toi.

- Le nom exact du village?

- Susanoo. Mais c'est le dernier endroit où on l'ait vu, je ne peux pas t'affirmer qu'elle y soit encore...

Ayu ne répondit pas et fila dans le vent, laissant Karin soupirer de soulagement.

- Alors c'est tout? On la laisse partir sans rien fai...

- Suigetsu! Le coupa fermement son amie.

- Ho! C'est pas parce que tu as eu la frousse pour tes fesses qu'on aurait dû s'arrêter! C'est Kusanagi qu'elle tenait dans ses mains merde! Où a-t-elle pu choper une telle arme?

- Tu comprends vraiment rien! Je te signale que t'étais pas dans la meilleure posture qui soit pour lui prendre quoi que ce soit! Lui répliqua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? T'as pas vraiment bouger ton cul toi! A part gueuler « Sasuke Sasuke!!!! », ajouta-t-il en prenant une voix aiguë et se trémoussant comme ce qu'il jugeait être Karin.

- Le tien s'est retrouvé encastré dans un rocher alors tu peux parler! Et je te rappelle que si tu apprenais à fermer ta grande gueule, on aurait eu moins de problèmes!

- C'est moi qui vais t'en coller des prob....

- Suigetsu, l'interrompit posément Sasuke. Elle a raison. Elle aurait pu nous tuer d'un claquement de doigts... Ça m'embête de le dire mais si Karin n'était pas intervenue, c'est bien ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

- Oh Sasuke, voyons! Minauda-t-elle, trop heureuse de ces compliments.

- Elle a l'air de connaître Itachi, remarqua le seul qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

- Merci de te faire remarquer à la fin... maugréa Suigetsu.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il l'utilise comme protection, ce combat est entre lui et moi. Cependant, je ne sais pas quelle est leur relation et s'il s'avère qu'ils sont ensemble, ça va être plus compliqué que prévu...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9: Descente aux enfers – Deuxième partie**

Ayu était bloquée à Ame no kuni, dans la forteresse de Pain où la pluie ne cessait de tomber. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait accompli sa mission et qu'elle était rentrée, mais il refusait de la laisser partir pour Susanoo. D'une certaine manière, cela lui permettait de faire le point mais quand elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait découvert... Ces pensées la rongeaient et encombraient son esprit, l'empêchant de dormir et de se concentrer sur autre chose. Les cauchemars envahissaient ses nuits, accompagnés d'un horrible sentiment d'aversion envers elle-même. Les seuls jours où elle parvenait à dormir étaient les rares moments où Itachi était là. Dès qu'elle sentait sa présence, son esprit se libérait et un sentiment de totale sérénité l'envahissait complètement. Lui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour elle, la retrouvant à chaque fois un peu plus fatiguée, son sourire un peu plus lointain. Ayu faisait des efforts considérables pour n'ennuyer personne, mais elle sombrait doucement dans un monde qui n'était pas fait pour elle et qui l'attirait inexorablement vers le fond. Il ne savait quoi faire pour l'empêcher de plonger dans ces abîmes.

Il l'avait retrouvée une semaine après qu'elle soit rentrée de sa mission, assise dehors, trempée par la pluie, la flamme qui habitait autrefois ses yeux noisettes éteinte, noyée par les larmes qui avaient trop coulé. Son cœur s'était figé et une incroyable envie de détruire tout ce qui l'entourait l'avait submergé lorsqu'il avait entendu sa petite voix murmurer « Ais-je le droit de vivre? ». Elle s'était enfermée dans un cauchemar sans fin, se réveillait toutes les nuits en hurlant que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Itachi parvenait à la calmer, difficilement, mais il s'angoissait plus que tout quand il devait repartir en mission. Elle avait fini par lui raconter ce qu'elle avait découvert mais bien qu'il tenta de faire quelque chose, il avait dû se résigner. Il pensait cependant qu'elle oublierait, le temps finissait toujours par panser toutes les blessures et pour l'instant, ce qui le préoccupait davantage, c'était qu'elle voulait toujours rechercher sa mère. Si jamais elle rejetait Ayu, elle ne s'en remettrait pas et il le savait. Néanmoins il ne pouvait la forcer à renoncer.

Au final, l'état de santé de la jeune brunette influait grandement le moral des autres. Itachi était constamment préoccupé par son amante et d'une humeur exécrable, Deidara tentait de la faire sortir dès qu'il le pouvait mais il cachait bien mal son tracas. Il ne supportait pas de voir son rayon de soleil broyer du noir. Mais après tout, c'était le destin de tous ceux qui s'engageaient dans une telle voie. Il avait cru qu'elle était différente, il voulait encore y croire... Les autres gardaient le silence, soit parce qu'ils avaient d'autres soucis bien plus importants, soit parce qu'ils fuyaient cette atmosphère qui était devenue intenable. Et pour couronner le tout, il ne s'arrêtait plus de pleuvoir, comme si le ciel versait les larmes que la jeune fille n'avait plus la force de faire couler. Konan avait tenté de faire pression sur Pain pour qu'il la laisse partir, persuadée que tout s'arrangerait, que sa mère serait heureuse de la revoir, qu'Ayu retrouverait une famille. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se rendait compte qu'elle se mentait, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses propres parents, morts pendant la guerre. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour avoir l'occasion de les revoir. Elle savait que le cas de son amie était bien différent mais elle continuait d'espérer car à ses yeux, une mère ne pouvait décidément pas haïr son enfant. Seulement, Pain n'était pas vraiment celui qui décidait et elle se pliait, impuissante, aux décisions de celui qui menait la barque, cherchant désespérément ce qu'il prospectait de faire avec la jeune brunette.

- Ayu...

- Quoi? Une mission? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Tu souhaites vraiment y aller?

Elle s'arrêta de frapper dans le poteau en bois l'espace d'un instant, avant de reprendre son entraînement, l'esprit ailleurs...

- Dis tu m'écoutes? Insista Pain.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, alors pourquoi tu demandes?

- Je veux être bien sûr que tu as réfléchi à toutes les éventualités et que tu ne t'y es préparée.

- Pain-san. Cette fois elle s'arrêta pour de bon et lui fit face. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire qu'elle m'accueillera les bras grands ouverts, si toutefois je la retrouve. Si elle m'a abandonnée ce n'était sûrement pas dans l'espoir de me revoir un jour... Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre. Néanmoins, je garde l'espoir... Je sais que j'ai tort, mais une partie de moi veut encore croire en elle. C'est la seule famille qui me reste, la seule preuve que je ne suis pas un monstre. Je veux m'excuser auprès d'elle, je veux qu'elle sache que je ne lui en veux pas, que je comprends. Je veux retrouver ma mère, c'est tout. N'est-ce pas humain?

- Si... murmura-t-il avant de partir, la jeune fille se laissant glisser à terre le long du poteau de bois.

Sa volonté le touchait. Il avait eu peur que son désir de retrouver sa mère soit un désir de vengeance, qu'elle regretterait amèrement par la suite. Mais il avait eu tort, elle était bien plus généreuse et pure que la plupart des humains. Y en avait-il seulement un capable de pardonner une telle chose que la mort? Sa gentillesse était infinie... Son âme était la plus belle qui lui était donné de voir, resplendissante. Un ange protégé par un démon, deux opposés réunis. Pas étonnant que la bête soit tombée sous son charme. Le soir même, il se décida à aller voir celui qui tirait les ficelles, bien décidé à lui faire entendre raison. Pour lui, elle était prête, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse s'enfoncer plus dans la sphère infernale de la souffrance et de la vengeance. Ayu était intelligente et ils avaient un atout non négligeable, Itachi. Même s'il n'aimait pas cette manière de faire, elle ne les quitterait pas, tout simplement parce que son cher amant ne pouvait pas partir... Il avait raison sur ce point, mais il ne savait pas alors vers quoi il envoyait la jeune fille.

- Je te dis qu'il faut la laisser y aller!

- C'est encore trop tôt!

- Je t'ai laissé faire la dernière fois et regarde ce qui s'est passé! Dis moi une raison valable de la laisser dans un tel état sinon je l'autorise à partir.

- Te rends-tu seulement compte de la chance que c'est d'avoir une telle puissance parmi nous? Si tu la laisses partir, qui te dis qu'elle reviendra?

- Elle le fera. Elle n'abandonnera pas Itachi... De plus, je te rappelle qu'officiellement, c'est moi qui donne les ordres...

- Tu n'oserais pas...

Mais Pain lui avait déjà tourné le dos, obstiné dans sa décision qu'il pensait être la meilleure à prendre. Foutu Pain! Ses nouveaux plans risquaient de tomber à l'eau si jamais... Ah! Une des dernières phrases résonna dans sa tête. Peut-être que... Non, en fait, c'était une merveilleuse idée que de laisser la petite Ayu rejoindre sa mère, l'idée la plus sublime que cet imbécile de Pain n'ait jamais eu... Au final, ce qu'il craignait qu'il se passe pouvait se révéler être une opportunité à ne pas manquer... S'il faisait assez vite, l'Akatsuki allait bientôt posséder l'arme la plus dévastatrice qu'aucun pays n'oserait rêver. L'ombre partit, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres, les yeux brillant d'une lueur rouge assassine...

Le chef officiel de l'organisation criminelle aux nuages rouges jubilait intérieurement. Il avait réussi à imposer ses idées. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Elle allait pouvoir se libérer de sa souffrance grâce à lui, une sorte de dédommagement pour ce qu'elle avait apporté au cours de ces derniers mois. Oui, grâce à elle, une certaine paix avait envahi les membres de l'Akatsuki, comme si son sourire dispersait leurs tourments et ravivait en eux un sentiment de bien-être oublié depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle leur rappelait qu'ils étaient humains avant tout et que leur but final était un monde uni, sûr, où il ferait bon de vivre. Il endosserait la responsabilité de tous les crimes commis pour instaurer cette paix fragile et incertaine, il forcerait les gens à goûter à ce bonheur. Bien sûr, au début, ils se révolteraient, les humains n'aimaient pas les changements brusques. Mais avec le temps, ils oublieraient les sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire et ne pourraient plus se passer de ce nouveau monde pacifiste. Oui, tout était aussi simple que ça...

- Ayu?

- Elle dort. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux? Questionna Itachi d'un ton glacé, la tête de la jeune fille reposant sur sa cuisse, son bras autour de ses épaules, une main lui caressant les cheveux. Encore une mission stupide?

- Elle peut y aller. Dis-lui juste ça, répondit-il calmement.

- Matte! L'interpella le grand ténébreux avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Et pour...

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui. Elle peut partir, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Il aurait dû être heureux non? Sa précieuse Ayu avait toutes les chances de retrouver sa mère. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi cette inquiétude ne le quittait pas? Pourquoi se transformait-elle en angoisse qui lui tiraillait les entrailles?

- ..tachi? Ça va?

- Oui. Tout va bien maintenant...

Il embrassa tendrement la jeune fille encore somnolente qui lui rendit passionnément son baiser, une main sur sa nuque l'attirant contre elle. Ses craintes attendraient, ces douces lèvres espiègles étaient tout ce qui lui importaient pour l'instant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu les sentir se poser sur sa peau, son souffle chaud frôler son cou, son torse, déclenchant une vive chaleur et des frissons qui l'emmenaient dans un ciel lointain... Il se laissait porter par cette vague brûlante de plaisir où l'entraînait la brunette aux pommettes rosies, le corps en transe. Avait-elle entendue ce que Pain était venu lui annoncer? Sentait-elle au fond d'elle-même qu'ils allaient être séparés? Son regard pétillant ne laissait rien transparaître et la lueur coquine qui venait de s'éveiller lui interdit de réfléchir à toute autre chose qu'au moment présent. Il ne pouvait décidément pas détacher ses yeux de ce merveilleux trésor se donnant à lui d'une façon si osée et en toute confiance. Il pressa les paumes de ses mains contre son dos et l'attira encore plus près de lui, collant son torse contre sa poitrine dénudée, voulant la serrer plus, toujours plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les fines jambes de sa chère et tendre se crisper, ses petites mains agripper ses épaules, son corps se cambrer sous les mouvements indécents du jeune homme. Et puis il s'abandonna dans un ultime effort et se laissa tomber en arrière, essoufflé, comblé, le visage d'Ayu dans son cou, ses longs cheveux habillant son corps nu aux formes envoûtantes. Il passa ses doigts dans ces fils de soie avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de déposer un dernier baiser sur son front brûlant. Cette nuit, le monde réel n'aurait rien à envier au pays des rêves...

- Mmmh...

- Ah... Je t'ai réveillé? Désolée....

- Tu t'en vas déjà? Demanda Itachi en regardant la jeune fille faire ses bagages.

- Le voyage risque d'être long, plus vite je serai partie, plus vite je rentrerai, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Passe voir Deidara avant de partir, ça lui fera plaisir.

- Il est déjà rentré de mission?

- Hier je crois bien.

Elle boucla son sac et s'approcha de lui.

- Je reviendrai vite, je te le promets.

Elle avait beau être sûre d'elle, elle ne savait pas ce que lui réservait l'avenir et l'inquiétude rongeait le ninja de l'intérieur.

- J'attendrai ton retour alors.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? C'était le souhait d'Ayu de partir, elle avait le droit de découvrir la vérité. Elle s'était préparée au pire alors que pouvait-il arriver? Il se résigna à chasser ces pensées noires et lui souhaita bon voyage aussi sincèrement qu'il le put. La jeune fille l'embrassa passionnément, une dernière fois, avant de disparaître. Elle descendit d'un étage et alla frapper à une porte.

- Ouais?

- Deidara?

- Ayu!

Il semblait visiblement heureux de la retrouver en pleine forme, même si son sourire se figea quelques secondes lorsqu'il vit son bagage.

- Alors tu t'en vas?

- Oui, mais je serai vite de retour t'en fais pas!

- Bien sûr, on sera encore là quand tu reviendras! T'en fais pas pour nous et concentre toi sur ce que tu dois faire, rigola-t-il, rire quelque peu forcé mais amical, une main s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il sursauta quand elle le serra dans ses bras et murmura un « Excuse-moi... », mais lui rendit son étreinte avant de lui dire de filer.

- Ayu!

- Mmmh? Elle se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

- Si jamais, enfin... Avec toi ici, j'ai l'impression qu'on est une sorte de grande famille. Sans toi, ce ne serait plus pareil, alors...

- Dei-chan! Il sursauta, surpris. Je reviendrai.

- Fais gaffe à toi...

- Compte sur moi!

Elle leva un pouce en l'air et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de dévaler les escaliers à toute allure. La brunette passa à l'armurerie, saisit Kusanagi, un peu de matériel - sait-on jamais – et s'élança au dehors, un soleil éclatant et radieux illuminant le sol encore détrempé du village.

- Elle est partie? Demanda Kisame à son acolyte.

- Ouais... répondit-il, l'air maussade.

- Pain nous demande, on dirait qu'on va devoir aller chercher un autre bijûu...

- C'est lequel cette fois?

- Yonbi.

- Mmmh...

Il se rallongea, les yeux vissés au plafond, pendant que Kisame s'en allait. Ayu... « Je reviendrai vite, je te le promets. » Il ressassait ces paroles en se caressant les lèvres du bout des doigts. Il espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien, malgré son malaise intérieur qui lui disait tout le contraire...

Cela faisait maintenant un an que la jeune Ayu était partie de Konoha. Malgré les remontrances de Chiriku-sama, Tsunade continuait à faire surveiller l'Akatsuki. Ils s'étaient fait à l'idée que la brunette appartenait bel et bien à l'organisation. Pour Kakashi, elle était aveuglée par son amour pour Itachi mais l'hokage ne pouvait exclure d'autres hypothèses. Après tout, ils avaient collaboré avec les moines pour la sceller à nouveau et il était normal qu'elle se soit enfuie avec ses sauveurs, peut-être même lui avaient-ils promis de l'aider à se venger. La vengeance, encore et encore. Était-ce donc la seule motivation des Homme?

- Tsunade-sama!!!

Elle sursauta sur son siège quand un des membres du département des renseignements entra dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

- Nous avons des nouvelles inquiétantes...

Fronçant les sourcils, elle attrapa la feuille que lui tendait le ninja et la parcourut rapidement des yeux.

- Masaka! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? De quand cela date-t-il?

- Selon nos sources, Chiriku-sama l'aurait rencontré hier, dans la nuit.

- Ayu-san, où se trouve-t-elle?

- Elle est partie il y a deux jours, il semble qu'elle se dirige vers Kaminari no kuni.

- Kso, murmura-t-elle en se mordant un doigt, le visage crispé.

- Que fait-on?

- Continuez la surveillance, prévenez-moi au moindre mouvement. Classez ce document confidentiel, que personne ne soit mis au courant!

- Bien madame.

Il salua l'hokage et repartit en courant.

- Que cherches-tu.... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

L'océan, aussi bleu que le ciel, semblait être parsemé de millions d'étoiles rutilant au soleil. Ayu pouvait voir Susanoo, petit village de pêcheurs installé sur la côte où les vagues venaient mourir sur les rochers, parsemant d'écume la plage de galets. Elle inspira profondément et reprit sa marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses pieds foulaient la route principale qui traversait le hameau. Elle emplit ses poumons de l'odeur de la mer que rapportait le vent, agréable et doux. Un marché se tenait sur la petite place, où la petite foule de villageois vantaient leurs produits. Poisson frit, beignets de crevettes, fruits et légumes, chaque commerçant proposait une multitude de mets aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. La jeune fille s'émerveillait devant toute cette agitation, elle qui n'avait jamais participé à aucun événement de ce genre. Un homme l'interpella en lui proposant des brochettes avec des petites boules de riz trempés dans une sauce caramélisée et qui dégageaient une odeur alléchante.

- Ano... Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle innocemment au commerçant.

- Tu n'as jamais goûté de dangos? Il semblait surpris face à l'étonnement de la brunette.

- Non... répondit-elle, penaude.

Il rit et lui tendit une brochette.

- Cadeau de la maison! Ce sont les meilleurs mitarashi dangos de tout le pays!

Elle le remercia et croqua un bout de cette étrange spécialité.

- Oichii... Murmura-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts, émerveillée par la douceur du mets.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça?

- C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais mangé! Merci!

Il rougit face au sourire de la demoiselle et bafouilla un « Do itashimashite » à peine audible.

- Excusez-moi mais connaîtriez-vous une Shimizu Haiko?

Il reprit ses esprits avant de réfléchir quelques minutes.

- Non, ce nom ne me dit rien du tout. Désolé!

Elle le remercia et continua ses recherches en savourant la fin de son dango. Seulement, personne ne semblait connaître sa mère. Après trois heures d'enquête infructueuse, elle s'assit sur un banc à l'ombre, désespérée.

- Tu cherches quelque chose?

Elle se retourna, une vieille femme aux cheveux gris et au sourire chaleureux venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Plutôt quelqu'un...

- On dirait que cette personne est plutôt douée pour se cacher alors.

- Il semblerait, en effet.

- Que feras-tu si tu la retrouves?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je pense que je voudrai savoir pourquoi elle se cache.

- Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, non?

Ayu la regardait, méfiante. Qui était cette femme qui semblait tout savoir? Son visage calme et chaleureux la mettait étrangement en confiance et elle poursuivit quand même la discussion. Elle avait du temps devant elle de toute façon...

- Si une personne se cache, c'est pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas, non? Peut-être a-t-elle fait quelque chose dont elle a honte, quelque chose qui l'oblige à vivre seule désormais...

- C'est absurde! S'emporta Ayu avant de reprendre sur un ton plus calme. On fait tous des erreurs, si personne ne pardonne alors les gens doivent-ils tous vivre reclus?

- Tu serais prête à pardonner à quelqu'un, peu importe ce qu'il a fait?

- Si son repentir est réel oui, je pense que oui...

La vieille femme se releva et tourna la tête vers Ayu.

- Tu devrais faire un tour à l'est du village, lui dit-elle soudainement. J'espère que tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis...

Elle regarda Ayu se lever, la remercier et partir en courant vers la direction indiquée.

- Pardonne-moi, Haiko... murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Peu importe ce que sa mère avait fait, elle avait dû se sentir désemparée, déroutée. Si elle lui disait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, si elle lui montrait qu'elle ne serait pas consumée par le pouvoir de Yûkchuu, si elle balayait toutes ses craintes, elles pourraient recommencer une nouvelle vie, ensemble. Le cœur léger, la brunette courut sur le sentier de terre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une petite maison, à l'écart de tout, construite dans une grande prairie à l'orée d'une forêt de pins. Une femme en kimono tricotait sur le perron, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. La jeune fille stoppa sa course et avança doucement dans l'herbe, tiraillée entre l'anxiété de ces retrouvailles et le bonheur qu'elle ressentait.

- Shimizu Haiko-san...?

La silhouette se redressa et stoppa ses gestes. Les cigales chantaient dans les arbres, les oiseaux dansaient dans le ciel bleu azur, le soleil rutilait, le vent soufflait, alors que sa mère affichait un regard partagé entre la peur et l'horreur, la haine et l'angoisse...

- Okaa-san? C'est moi, c'est Ayu!

Elle s'approcha mais Haiko recula, horrifiée.

- Va-t-en! Pourquoi es-tu venue ici? Pour me tuer c'est ça? Hurla-t-elle, le visage déformé par la peur.

- Non! Maman! Je... je suis venue pour m'excuser si je t'ai fait souffrir et te dire que je ne t'en veux pas s...

- M'en vouloir? C'est moi qui devrait t'en vouloir!! Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée pour que tu viennes me retrouver!

Elle devait être en état de choc, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle disait, c'était impossible...

- Maman tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je ne te ferai aucun mal et Yûkchuu non plus, s'il-te-plaît crois-moi!

- Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi!!! La ferme espèce de monstre!

Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, les yeux exorbités et continua de l'injurier en hurlant, hystérique, sous le regard désespéré de sa fille. La brunette ne remarqua même pas les hommes qui arrivaient derrière elle et ne se retourna que lorsque l'un d'eux prit la parole.

- Ayu-san!

- Vous... dit-elle d'un ton méprisable.

- Reviens avec nous, tu es dangereuse et tu le sais. Il f...

- Vous saviez où était ma mère et qui elle était tout ce temps et vous n'avez jamais rien dit?

- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant et ça n'en a jamais eu. Haiko t'a abandonnée pour ne jamais te revoir. Ayu ce monde n'est pas fait pour toi!

- C'est faux! J'ai trouvé ma place après d...

- SHINE!

Une atroce douleur la fit perdre ses mots. Hoquetant, tiraillée dans l'épaule, elle fit un ultime effort pour se retourner.

- Okaa-san...

Sa mère venait de lui planter une aiguille à tricoter dans la base du cou, qui venait perforer le poumon. Elle sentit son sang brûlant s'écouler sur sa poitrine et dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Sa mère éclata de rire, un rire désagréable, malsain, démoniaque.

- J'ai réussi! Je l'ai fait! Hahaha! Enfin, je l'ai tuée! Criait-elle en pleurant, en riant, secouée par de violents spasmes. Elle avait complètement perdu la raison.

Les moines en profitèrent pour encercler la jeune fille et s'approchèrent doucement. Mais le chakra rouge et noir, dense, s'échappait déjà d'elle. Malgré la douleur, elle porta sa main droite à son épaule gauche et en sortit la longe aiguille de fer dans un hurlement. Les hommes tentèrent de se jeter sur elle mais furent repousser par une bourrasque de vent.

- Vous m'avez enfermée parce que vous aviez peur, vous avez tué Fujitaka, vous m'avez pris tout ce que je chérissais... Ne cesserez-vous donc jamais de me poursuivre?

De gros nuages noirs s'amoncellèrent au-dessus d'eux, le vent se transforma en tempête, les cigales se cachèrent, la pluie se mit à tomber, violente et froide. Le visage de la jeune fille, taché de sang, n'exprimait plus rien d'autre que la haine. Ses yeux noirs et écarlates ne reflétaient plus qu'un abominable désir de tuer, une insatiable soif de sang. Chiriku hurla un ordre mais un hurlement atroce le stoppa net. Il y eut une lumière aussi vive qu'un éclair, l'atmosphère devint extrêmement lourde, puis un choc et plus rien, le vide, les ténèbres. Ayu rouvrit les yeux sur un champ de bataille. La pluie tombait toujours aussi drue, transformant le cratère d'une centaine de mètres de diamètre en un marécage boueux et glissant. Des corps de moines gisaient, démembrés sous la violence du choc. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Haiko.

- Okaa-san? Okaa-san où es-tu?

Elle se redressa et marcha en titubant pour sortir de ce bourbier et regagner la prairie. Les débris de la maison s'étalaient un peu partout dans l'herbe détrempée.

- Maman! Hurla la jeune fille en courant vers sa mère assise contre un des murs de la maison qui avait tenu bon.

Elle accéléra en voyant ce qui la maintenait assise, refusant de voir l'évidence.

- Oh non maman! Je... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...

Haiko avait une blessure mortelle au niveau du ventre et respirait avec difficulté. Ayu s'agenouilla à ses côtés, tentant d'empêcher le sang de s'écouler.

- Je t'ai haïe dès le premier jour....

- Ne parle pas maman, garde tes forces!

- Regarde ce que tu as fait... Elle toussa avant de reprendre d'une voix rauque et faible. Tu es un monstre, tu n'aurais jamais du voir le jour... Tu me rejoindras en enfer.

Elle se crispa l'espace de quelques secondes puis son corps se relâcha, inerte, vide de toute vie. Ayu ne dit rien, elle ne ressentait même rien. Les larmes ne coulèrent pas, aucune émotion ne la submergea, ni tristesse, ni souffrance. Seul ce vide noir qu'elle avait déjà ressenti l'envahit, la plongeant entièrement dans un monde de ténèbres obscurs. Elle se releva et partit, les pupilles toujours aussi noires. Un des moines avait miraculeusement survécu au choc et rampait au sol, les deux jambes brisées. Il supplia la jeune fille de l'aider, qui le regardait comme un insecte sans ailes. A quoi bon garder en vie un tel animal sans défenses? Ayu s'accroupit et posa sa main sur son dos. Il se retourna et implora la pitié de la jeune fille, indifférente et froide. Il hurla de douleur puis retomba au sol, son squelette entièrement fracturé. Elle reprit sa route pour Ame no kuni, désormais sa seule maison...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10: Quand les ténèbres envahissent ton cœur**

La haine, l'amour, la vengeance, l'amitié, quels sentiments étranges... Était-elle seulement encore vivante? Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Peut-être était-ce là la preuve irréfutable de son inhumanité. Seule une insatiable soif de sang lui brûlait la gorge, la tourmentant jour après jour. Mais elle avait beau tuer tous ceux qui croisaient sa route, parsemant son chemin de sang et de chair, sa bouche et son âme demeuraient aussi sèches qu'un désert aride. Ni eau ni nourriture, rien n'aurait pu apaiser cette faim, avide et féroce, cruelle et sanguinaire qui la poussait encore et encore au meurtre. Son chemin était parsemé de cadavres, une terre de cendres où les océans arboraient fièrement la robe rouge étincelante de la mort et où les montagnes n'étaient qu'un amas putride de corps démembrés agonisants ou morts. La reine de cet enfer, déesse de l'horreur, impératrice du supplice et de l'épouvante, avec pour seul compagnon un majestueux dragon de feu dans les yeux duquel seule la cruauté régnait. Et elle se délectait de ce plaisir suave de répandre autour d'elle toute la haine et la douleur qui l'habitaient. Un monde amer et cauchemardesque où elle régnait en maître absolu, son cœur suffocant sous cette chaleur oppressante, atmosphère lourde, saturée de l'odeur métallique du sang qui se déversait en torrents vermeils de ces monceaux de charognes en putréfaction. Mais elle riait aux éclats en foulant de ses pieds nus cette terre infertile, un rire arlequin et magnifique qui se répandait dans les airs comme une lueur d'espoir mais qui n'annonçait que mort et souffrance, torture et abomination. Elle ressentait les palpitations de son cœur en voyant se dessiner sur les visages de ses victimes toute la peur qu'elles ressentaient en plongeant dons ses yeux noirs et brillants, magnifiques et sanguinaires. Oui, dès à présent elle acceptait de faire partie de ce monde obscur des ténèbres où elle voulait s'enfermer à jamais. Elle ne ressentirait plus de peine ou de souffrance, elle ne serait plus le monstre parmi les humains mais la souveraine de ces limbes. Elle serait heureuse, à jamais...

- Ayu! Réveille-toi bon sang!

- C'est bon elle ouvre les yeux...

- Accroche-toi! Concentre-toi sur ma voix, reste avec nous.

La jeune fille se sentit étroitement prise dans des bras et transportée à l'intérieur, une douce chaleur l'enveloppant. L'odeur du sang avait disparu, remplacée par celle de la pluie, agréable et enivrante, revigorante. L'eau froide de la douche acheva de la ramener à la réalité, dispersant les dernières effluves métalliques qui émanaient de sa peau rougie par le liquide vermeil.

- Ça va Konan?

- Oui oui elle n'est pas blessée, juste en état de choc. Va préparer du thé, je vous rejoins tout de suite. Et apportez-moi des vêtements propres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ayu reprenait doucement ses esprits, emballée dans une chaude couverture, confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils de la salle principale de la forteresse d'Ame no kuni. Konan, Pain et Deidara étaient à ses côtés, l'observant attentivement pendant qu'elle buvait doucement un thé bien chaud.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda alors Pain. On t'a retrouvée inconsciente ce matin à l'entrée du village, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens...

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vide.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien? Insista Deidara.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais? S'exclama Tobi comme si de rien n'était. Susanoo n'est pas une très grande ville, tu as du vite en faire le tour, mais très jolie j'avoue. Ils font les meilleurs dangos de la côte...

Le bruit des centaines de petits bouts de céramique s'éparpillant au sol fut camouflé par un hurlement strident. Les images se remirent à défiler devant elle, sa mère, les moines, tous les gens qu'elle avait tués sur le chemin du retour. Elle avait beau plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles et fermer les yeux, les dernières paroles de sa mère, les hurlements des moines et des cadavres agonisants de ses cauchemars revenaient sans cesse, résonnant dans sa tête comme les éclats de la tasse sur le carrelage.

- Chut, c'est fini, ce n'est rien... Là, là doucement...

Konan l'entourait de ses deux bras chaleureux pendant que Deidara hurlait à Tobi de dégager rapidement hors de sa vue. Mais la jeune brunette demeurait pétrifiée, recroquevillée sur elle même, les mains toujours plaquées sur ses oreilles, les yeux exorbités pendant qu'elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en murmurant toujours les mêmes paroles.

- Tu es un monstre... Tu es un monstre... Tu es un monstre...

- Elle a encore de la fièvre, il vaudrait mieux la coucher. Elle a besoin de repos, fit remarquer Konan en appliquant la paume de sa main sur le front brûlant de son amie.

- Bien...

Pain la prit dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre où il l'allongea dans son futon. La ninja aux cheveux bleus resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, puis retourna dans la grande salle où Zetsu expliquait ce qui s'était passé pour qu'Ayu revienne dans un tel état de choc. Il avait espionné la demoiselle depuis son départ de Susanoo et retranscrivit en détail tout ce qui s'était passé, sa rencontre avec sa mère, l'arrivée des moines et les nombreux meurtres qui s'en étaient suivis.

- Elle a totalement perdu le contrôle, elle était comme droguée. Elle a continué de tuer quiconque croisait sa route sur le chemin du retour. Même moi je n'aurais pas osé l'approcher à un tel moment. Je n'aime pas dire ça mais tu es vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de la garder ici avec no...

- Ça l'est au contraire!

Un œil rouge sanglant venait d'apparaitre derrière Zetsu, Pain et Konan qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

- C'est à partir de maintenant qu'elle va devenir un de nos atouts les plus précieux.

- Dans son état?

- Je t'avais prévenu que c'était trop tôt, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même...

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner que les moines du Temple du Feu allaient rappliquer!

- Qu'ils aient rappliqué ou non n'aurait rien changé au fait que sa mère la haïssait! C'est trop tard pour t'en rendre compte de toute manière et ce qui est fait est fait!

Le ton venait de monter d'un cran et coupa net l'échange plutôt houleux qui avait débuté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- Ça me regarde. Contentez-vous de faire comme d'habitude.

Une certaine menace résonnait dans ses paroles, ce qui laissa à Pain le soin de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il salua l'ombre qui s'évapora dans le noir et se dirigea vers son bureau. Pour l'instant, il fallait attendre de voir comment l'état d'Ayu allait évoluer. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisirait même si au fond de lui, il était déjà résigné. Mais à vrai dire, il redoutait plus les intentions de son chef. Encore une fois il avait détruit la vie de quelqu'un au profit de ses objectifs. Est-ce que cela avait réellement un sens?

Le soir, Tobi se rendit dans la chambre de la brunette, occupée à admirer les nuages zébrés de rose par les rayons du soleil couchant. Elle avait les traits tirés et ses yeux reflétaient toute l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait encore.

- Je t'ai apportée une tisane pour m'excuser de ce matin, dit-il en déposant une tasse fumante et parfumée devant la jeune fille toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Elle ne le remercia pas et le ninja se demanda si elle l'avait seulement remarqué.

- Mon maître ne cessait de me répéter que plus on avait de pouvoir, plus on devait écarter la haine et la colère de son cœur. Peu importe ce que les gens pensaient, je devais essayer de comprendre ce qui les poussait à agir de la sorte et leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort. Je n'ai jamais douté de ces paroles. Si quelqu'un comme moi en venait à perdre le contrôle, qui sait les dégâts que je pourrai causer... J'en ai eu la preuve, et pas qu'aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle en repensant à toutes les fois où elle avait rouvert les yeux sur un spectacle cauchemardesque. Je savais que laisser la colère me guider ne m'apporterait pas la paix. Et pourtant, je me suis laissée gouverner par la haine. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est de tous les tuer... J'ai pris la vie de tellement de personnes et malgré tout ça, je n'arrive pas à faire taire cette soif et cette envie de détruire... J'ai envie de ressentir, encore et encore, cet enivrement des sens lorsque ma lame fait jaillir le sang, j'en veux toujours plus, jusqu'à voir l'enfer se dessiner devant moi...

Elle se tut quelques instants, avalant une gorgée de tisane.

- C'est normal, Ayu-san. Tu ne ressentiras un sentiment de satisfaction qu'une fois ta vengeance entièrement accomplie.

- Tu veux que je tue encore plus de gens juste pour que je puisse être satisfaite?

- Ils sont de toute manière un obstacle à la paix que nous voulons construire... Crois-moi, ces gens ne méritent que de mourir.

- Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui cache son véritable visage derrière un masque?

Elle plongea son regard insondable dans l'unique œil visible de son visiteur qui trahit son étonnement face au véritable sens de la question. Mais il se ressaisit vite et cacha un sourire en coin.

- Mmh... Alors tu avais deviné, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Tu sais, je ne suis pas de ceux qui peuvent être fiers de leur passé. J'ai commis pas mal d'erreurs que je regrette aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas l'impudence de demander à quiconque de me suivre aujourd'hui. Pain et Konan m'ont fait confiance et comme nous avons le même objectif, nous nous entraidons. Il était difficile de cacher ma vrai nature à Itachi et Zetsu du fait de leurs capacités, tout comme toi, mais ils m'ont fait confiance eux-aussi.

L'énonciation du prénom de son amant eut l'effet escompté à ce qu'il put voir. Le visage d'Ayu changea du tout au tout, passant de la méfiance à la surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle ne sut alors quoi répondre, perdue dans le souvenir de celui qu'elle aimait. Il lui manquait, combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui, et qu'elle ne l'avait vu? Elle ne prêtait plus guère grande attention au discours de Tobi et devint une gentille petite brebis bien docile, tout comme il l'espérait.

- Et donc, pour répondre à ta question, crois-tu vraiment qu'ils m'auraient suivis s'ils n'étaient pas intimement convaincus de ma franchise et de mon honnêteté?

- Sûrement, oui...

Ah, ses yeux commençaient à se voiler légèrement, la drogue commençait enfin à agir.

- Encore une chose, dit-il en regardant la jeune brunette dont les sens s'engourdissaient progressivement. Tu me parles d'enfer mais ce n'est que ton monde que tu vois, le monde dans lequel tu t'es plongée et auquel tu appartiens désormais. Tu es comme nous tous ici. Après tout ce que chacun de nous a fait par le passé, crois-tu réellement que nous ayons encore le droit et le pouvoir de goûter au plaisir et au calme de la paix?

Il laissa planer quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre.

- Mais c'est bien parce que nous n'y avons plus droit que nous réalisons combien elle est fragile et indispensable. Nous avons tous tuer, par colère, par devoir ou tout simplement pour survivre. Nous avons tous emmagasiné tellement de haine que nous sommes à présent incapables de pardonner à ceux qui nous ont plongé dans ces ténèbres. Et maintenant nous n'aspirons plus qu'à une seule chose, la paix. Mais pour qu'elle puisse exister dans ce monde, il faut supprimer tous ceux qui sèment l'horreur et la discorde pour leurs profits personnels. Parce que nous sommes déjà condamnés à l'enfer ou parce que nous y sommes déjà, nous avons décidé de porter la lourde responsabilité de cette douloureuse mais inévitable tâche. C'est dur à dire mais un meurtre de plus ou de moins ne changera plus rien à ce à quoi nous sommes destinés. Cependant, continua-t-il sur un ton plus doux, si ce que nous faisons permet à d'autres innocents de ne jamais connaître le même sort et de pouvoir vivre sans avoir peur de ce que demain sera, alors je pense que nous aussi aurons notre place sur terre, tu ne crois pas? Nous ne faisons qu'ôter les mauvaises herbes pour permettre à une fleur de s'épanouir.

Oui, quelle évidence... Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt? En devenant plus puissant que quiconque, en détruisant ceux qui gouvernaient pour leurs propres intérêts, ils contraindraient le monde à la paix. Peu importe qu'elle se fasse haïr par des inconnus, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Elle devait accepter le fait qu'elle avait plus le visage d'un monstre qu'une humaine.

- Une dernière chose, dit-il en se relevant. Ce n'est qu'une bricole mais plutôt importante en fait. Si tu pouvais essayer de paraître normale avec les autres... Ce n'est pas tant pour moi que pour eux. Ça peut te paraître bête mais ton sourire est une lueur d'espoir pour ceux qui ont sombré dans le noir. Tu as apporté la paix dans leurs cœurs, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, si je puis dire ainsi. Tu les apaises et leur condition leur est alors plus supportable. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais si tu pouvais au moins essayer... Je n'aime pas voir des innocents souffrir davantage qu'ils ne peuvent.

Tobi ferma doucement la porte, laissant la jeune fille finir de se convaincre elle-même. Il jubilait intérieurement. Forcément, dans son état, Ayu n'était même plus capable de distinguer quand il mentait. Tant pis pour elle, chacun avait ses failles, même celle qui allait devenir la criminelle sanguinaire la plus redoutable jamais connue. Mais au final, il lui ôtait sa souffrance alors elle lui devait bien ça. Comment tout cela pouvait-il être si facile? Un peu de drogue et un beau discours chargé de mensonges, le tout servi sur un ton tragique et sérieux relevé d'une pointe de tristesse et voilà la dangereuse meurtrière que les moines du Temple du Feu redoutaient tant aussi sage qu'un agneau sans défense. Qu'ils continuent à la craindre car bientôt, ils n'auraient plus l'occasion de s'effrayer de quoi que ce soit. Certes, c'était un pari risqué, en tenant compte de Yûkchuu qui la protégeait mais sa véritable nature se révélait être plutôt avantageuse au vu de la situation. Nul doute que lui aussi souhaitait prendre sa revanche sur ce monde gangréné par tous ces peureux incapables. Mais bon, Ayu était condamnée avant même sa naissance aux ténèbres alors pourquoi aller à l'encontre de son destin, ne? Il ria intérieurement et se rendit directement chez Pain. Elle n'allait pas être déçue de sa prochaine mission.

- Quoi? Dans son état? Tu veux la tuer ou quoi?

Comme il l'avait prévu, Pain ne serait pas convaincu aussi facilement. Mais il avait d'autres atouts dans sa manche...

- Elle sera en état et elle sera d'accord. Tu n'as qu'à lui proposer toi-même demain, tu jugeras de sa réaction par toi-même. Si elle accepte, je ne vois pas ce qui te pousserait à refuser qu'elle le fasse.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Pain avait déjà ignoré une fois les ordres de son supérieur, il craignait que la deuxième ne se passe pas aussi bien. Et s'il y avait le moindre problème, l'Akatsuki éclaterait en mille morceaux et son rêve serait réduit à néant. Bref, il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aille aussi loin?

- Quand même, lui donner une telle mission alors qu'elle n'est pas encore rétablie, tu ne penses pas que c'est trop?

- Au contraire, mieux vaut qu'elle oublie définitivement son passé. Et ceci l'aidera grandement à tirer un trait sur son passé et à se libérer.

- Très bien, mais laisse-lui au moins le temps de retrouver des forces avant de l'envoyer là-bas.

- D'accord.

Tobi repartit, comblé de sa journée. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les neuf bijûus ne soient en sa possession et pour son plus grand bonheur, celle qui allait l'aider à capturer les derniers et à éliminer tous les obstacles n'était autre que la détentrice du dixième bijûu. Dans quelques jours, qui oserait encore se mettre en travers de sa route?

Ayu se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, reposée. Le vide et la douleur, tout avait disparu. Elle avait enfermé tous ses sentiments au fin fond de son cœur et était à présent prête à se donner corps et âme à sa mission. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la salle principale du repère de l'Akatsuki. Deidara était occupé à façonner des petites créatures en argile, l'air las et ennuyé.

- Ayu! S'écria-t-il en apercevant la jeune fille debout.

Elle lui répondit par un geste de la main et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Attends je vais te faire à manger, assis-toi!

Elle obéit et attendit qu'il revienne quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette fumante devant elle.

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir! Dit-il sur un ton enjoué, un grand sourire illuminant son visage, le regard soudainement pétillant.

- Merci... C'est très bon, répondit-elle tout en mangeant doucement.

Il continua de parler avec elle mais, comment dire, quelque chose avait changé. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça, elle venait de perdre sa mère, il faudrait du temps avant que sa blessure ne se referme. Pourtant, sons visage ne montrait aucune tristesse ni aucune joie. Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi brillants et vifs qu'avant. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle oublie vite cette mésaventure et qu'elle redevienne l'Ayu qu'il aimait tant. Quand elle eut finit, elle débarrassa la table lorsque Pain arriva.

- Ayu-san, tu es déjà debout?

- Oui. Ah je voulais te dire que je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse. Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, c'était déplacé. Tu as rempli ta part du marché, à moi de remplir la mienne.

Deidara et Pain la regardaient bouche-bée.

- Euh, tu sais, comment dire... Si tu veux prendre un peu de temps pour te reposer, les missions peuvent attendre, ce n'est pas très pressé.

- Je me suis suffisamment reposée. J'ai assez profité de votre gentillesse et générosité à tous. Il est grand temps pour moi de faire ce que j'ai à faire et de vous aider à atteindre votre but.

- Mais...

- Ce ne serait pas mieux pour elle d'être occupée et de sortir que de rester enfermée à ressasser le passé?

- Tobi ferme-la! Lui reprocha Deidara.

- Non il a raison, répondit Pain en comprenant que son supérieur ne lui laisserait pas le loisir de la décourager. Dans ce cas, viens me voir après, je t'expliquerai ta prochaine mission.

Ayu accepta, s'excusa et partit vers la salle d'entrainement. Cela lui semblait être une éternité depuis qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Elle saisit Kusanagi, posée sur son support en bois et s'élança sur le parquet. Ses pieds semblaient à peine frôler le sol tellement ses sauts étaient légers et agiles. Ses mouvements rapides et souples ressemblaient plus à une danse qu'à un exercice de combat. Sublime mais redoutable, fragile mais dangereuse. Son ballet se stoppa quelques heures plus tard et elle remonta dans sa chambre avec son arme. Après avoir pris sa douche, elle se rendit dans le bureau de Pain.

- Ah Ayu! Entre je t'en prie, lui demanda ce dernier.

Il lui tendit une feuille qu'elle saisit et lut attentivement.

- Tu peux refuser tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas prête...

- Non, c'est ma mission et je la mènerai à bien. Je dois attendre Kakuzu et Hidan où je peux commencer sans eux?

Pain ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Te rends-tu vraiment compte de ce qui t'attends? Tu crois pouvoir leur faire face seule?

- Ce ne sera pas un problème et puis je connais leurs méthodes de combat, je vous rappelle que j'y ai passé mon enfance.

- Soit... Kakuzu et Hidan viendront récupérer la cible après que tu t'en sois chargée. Mais n'hésite pas à les attendre si tu n'es pas sûre de toi.

- Compris.

La jeune fille le salua et sortit. Qu'est-ce que Tobi avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle se soumette aussi facilement à de tels ordres? Elle semblait presque heureuse de cette mission! Et lui ne pouvait rien y faire. Comme son chef l'avait dit plus tôt, si elle acceptait, pourquoi refuser? Elle faisait désormais pleinement partie de l'Akatsuki alors elle devait faire son devoir envers l'organisation. Mais là c'était trop brusque, trop rapide. Pain se sentait totalement désarmé, il ne supportait pas de ne pas être capable de deviner les intentions de son supérieur. Particulièrement avec Ayu. Sous son apparente force, elle était indubitablement fragile et il refusait d'assister impuissant à sa descente aux enfers qui allait tôt ou tard arriver si les prochaines missions qu'il comptait lui donner ressemblaient à celle-ci. Elle ne pourrait pas renfermer éternellement ses véritables sentiments, elle allait s'épuiser et se détruire petit à petit, jusqu'au jour où elle n'en pourrait plus. Que feraient-ils alors? Pain chassa de son esprit ses pensées funestes sur l'avenir de la jeune fille et se replongea dans son travail.

Ayu était retournée faire ses affaires dans sa chambre. Après avoir tout préparé, elle s'affaira à nettoyer la lame de son épée. Deidara passa la voir en fin de soirée.

- Tu pars en mission demain alors?

- Oui. J'ai fait le vide dans ma tête. Je sais ce que je veux à présent.

- Prends soin de toi.

Il partit, à peine rassuré de voir à nouveau un large sourire sur les lèvres de sa jeune amie. Après s'être changée, elle se coucha et s'endormit, une longue journée l'attendait.

Elle se mit en route avant l'aube le lendemain matin, alors même que le soleil tardait à montrer le bout de son nez, somnolent encore par delà l'horizon. Elle avançait à une allure folle, courant telle une gazelle dans les bois, sautant de branche en branche dans des mouvements agiles et souples, légers et furtifs, rapide comme le vent qui la suivait tel son ombre. Les rayons de l'astre flamboyant du jour percèrent l'épais manteau de feuilles vertes que les arbres arboraient fièrement, mais se heurtèrent à la froideur d'un cœur de pierre. Cette douche chaleur ne réchauffait plus la jeune fille qui n'avait plus qu'un but en tête, sa mission. Elle courrait telle une machine, une arme de guerre formatée pour le combat, née pour obéir, construite pour combattre, créée pour être crainte et haïe. La fatigue ne la gênait plus, les sensations enivrantes du vent sur sa peau, de la musique apaisante du bruissement des branches et du chant des oiseaux ne l'atteignaient pas. Enfermée dans une bulle qui la protégeait des souffrances, elle poursuivit son chemin, ne se reposant que quelques heures par jour, jusqu'à ce que devant elle se dresse la porte de son ancienne prison, immense et imposante, l'acier rutilant sous les rayons du soleil qui tentaient tant bien que mal de filtrer à travers les nuages gris et filandreux. Des frissons de colère lui chatouillèrent le creux des reins, remontant doucement jusqu'à la base de sa nuque. Ayu avait hâte de ressentir la haine et le plaisir de voir leurs visages déformés par la peur. Au fond de son âme, le démon grondait de plaisir, fulminant de rage et d'impatience. Une à une, ses articulations se délièrent, et dans sa paume se forma une petite boule de chakra noire et dense. Elle l'envoya valser devant elle d'une simple pichenette et dans un nuage de fumée et un vacarme assourdissant, la jeune intrépide au regard sanglant apparu aux yeux des moines alertés.

Certains se précipitèrent pour alerter le maître des lieux, d'autres eurent assez de cran pour lui faire face. Peu importe, ils subiraient tous le même sort. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et même si l'occasion lui en était donnée, elle le refuserait. Dégainant son katana dans un geste ample et gracieux, elle s'élança dans le ciel nuageux et tourbillonna telle une tornade avant de retomber au sol sous une chaude pluie de sang et de cris. Quelle douce musique enchanteresse... Yûkchuu ronronnait de plaisir, fulminant au plus profond de son être, provoquant de délicieux frémissements qui remontèrent son échine, excitant ses sens, tiraillant sa soif. Plus, plus, elle en voulait plus.

- Qu'as-tu donc fait, Ayu!

Tiens tiens, le maître montrait enfin le bout de son nez, ses disciples agglutinés dans son dos, craintifs et lâches, paralysés par la peur.

- Ne laisse pas le démon prendre le dessus! Je sais que tu es plus forte que ça! Ne succombe pas à la facilité Ayu!

- Comment oses-tu m'appeler de la sorte!

Ses entrailles se réchauffèrent, brûlantes, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, sa bouche haletante, assoiffée. Yûkchuu, avide de ce liquide vermeil, se déchaînait en elle, hurlant sa rage et son envie de combattre. Ses long bras fins s'élevèrent, accompagnant le mouvement du dragon de feu qui jaillit tel un éclair rougeoyant éclatant, ses pupilles de tourmaline brillantes et menaçantes. Lui aussi avait le droit de goûter à ce plaisir dont ils se délectèrent tous deux dans une danse sauvage et meurtrière. Ils valsaient l'un et l'autre en parfaite harmonie, savourant la moindre seconde de ce massacre barbare, spectacle ignoble et cruel, infâme et abject. Ne resta bientôt plus que Chiriku, dépassé par les évènements, paralysé par l'effroi. Le roi détrôné ne savait plus quel visage afficher, quels mots prononcer pour calmer la bête enflammée. Il crut voir la mort le foudroyer quand deux hommes apparurent, postés au pied d'une rivière de sang qui recouvrait les pavés de la cour du temple. A la vue des spectateurs de cet indigne théâtre, la jeune fille ordonna à Yûkchuu de disparaître d'un claquement de doigts et rangea sa lame après en avoir ôté le sang d'un geste net et précis. Le bruit sec de la partie métallique du manche contre le fourreau résonna dans le silence de mort qui régnait à présent.

- Vous êtes en retard, dit-elle à l'intention des deux hommes qui s'avançaient.

- Ça ne t'a apparemment pas dérangé, murmura Hidan en admirant la scène macabre où des dizaines de corps gisaient dans une mare d'un rouge miroitant.

- J'ai juste fait mon travail.

Kakuzu s'approcha de Chiriku, toujours tétanisé au sol.

- Tu ne veux pas lui donner le coup de grâce?

- Il ne mérite même pas que je le regarde mourir.

Elle entra dans le temple, marchant parmi les cadavres avec une totale indifférence et se dirigea vers un meuble où se trouvaient des documents qui intéressaient Pain, ou plutôt Tobi, alors que derrière elle résonnait le hurlement désespéré du moine agonisant. Ayu saisit les rouleaux et rejoignit Hidan et Kakuzu, sur l'épaule duquel reposait Chiriku.

- J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire, je vous rejoins après.

- Bien alors à plus tard, lui répondit Hidan d'une voix douce.

Les deux hommes partirent, pendant que la jeune demoiselle pénétrait pour la dernière fois dans l'enceinte de son ancien foyer. Elle retrouva facilement le chemin vers sa chambre, ses jambes la menant d'elles-mêmes. Ses pieds foulèrent le parquet brillant et lisse pendant que les souvenirs de son enfance la submergeaient. Elle se voyait courir dans ces couloirs, ces escaliers, jouant à cache cache avec Fujitaka, la douce mélodie qu'il lui chantait pour qu'elle s'endorme flottant dans l'air. Les joyeux éclats de rire d'une petite fille lui parvinrent aux oreilles, les bruits de pas précipités d'un enfant...

- Mitsuketa!

Le moine était devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha, les bras tendus vers elle.

- Fujitaka...

Désemparée, elle avança une main mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à une étreinte chaleureuse, il lui passa au travers du corps et attrapa une enfant dans ses bras. Il la fit voltiger en l'air alors que celle-ci continuait de rire à en perdre haleine, un sourire illuminant son visage. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une illusion, elle n'était pas encore totalement libérée de ses souvenirs. Ignorant les ombres de son passé qui se dissipèrent, elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Ayu en ouvrit la porte mais aucun souvenir, aucune vison ne la submergea. Jamais elle ne revivrait cette enfance heureuse avec Fujitaka.

- Désolé, je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois fier de moi...

D'un claquement de doigts, une étincelle se forma et en quelques secondes, la chambre ressembla à un immense brasier. Maintenant elle n'avait plus de passé, ni d'avenir. Elle serait l'arme de Pain et Tobi, sans conscience ni sentiments. Elle ne souffrirait plus en abandonnant tout ce qui faisait d'elle une humaine. La jeune fille sortit du Temple du Feu d'où des flammes gigantesques s'élevaient vers le ciel et partit sans regarder en arrière. Qui avait dit que la vengeance n'apportait aucune satisfaction?

Ayu se rendit près d'un bâtiment isolé qui avait l'air à l'abandon. Sur le chemin qui le longeait, elle y surprit Kakuzu et Hidan en plein milieu d'un combat.

- Tu arrives pour le clou du spectacle, l'accueillit le ninja aux cheveux blancs.

- Ayu-san... Murmurèrent les quatre ninjas de Konoha qui paraissaient être plutôt en mauvaise posture.

- Asuma, Kotetsu, Izumo et Shikamaru-san si je ne me trompe pas, répondit Ayu comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous vous occupez de la mauvaise personne, rigola Hidan en s'enfonçant un pieu dans le genoux, ce qui eut pour conséquence un hurlement d'Asuma qui tomba à terre.

Ayu alla s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier en spectatrice, indifférente à tout ce remue ménage. Elle connaissait les techniques de combat particulières de son ami, celui-ci lui en avait parlé pendant ses séances d'entraînement, peu après qu'elle ait intégré l'Akatsuki. Son adversaire n'avait malheureusement aucune chance... Elle dut avouer qu'ils se débrouillaient bien et ils donnèrent du fil à retordre à leur adversaire qui demeurait malgré tout invincible, quand bien même ils lui arrachèrent la tête. Le combat continua après que Kakuzu ait recousu celle-ci à son emplacement original mais la fin était inéluctable. Izumo et Kotetsu se jetèrent vers Hidan mais son partenaire les stoppa en les empoignant à la gorge. Le nukenin aux cheveux blancs se transperça de sa faux et Asuma tomba à terre, puis, alors que Shikamaru lui hurlait d'arrêter, il lui donna le coup de grâce en s'enfonçant un pieu dans le cœur. Le désespoir s'empara des yeux du condamné, à genoux devant son bourreau immortel qui jouissait de le voir à l'agonie à ses pieds. Comme d'habitude, les hurlements s'en suivirent, les larmes, la colère, la haine, la tristesse, la douleur, tous les tourments qu'Ayu avait décidé d'accepter pour instaurer une paix, choses qui paraissait bien insolite dans un tel moment. Ils allaient tous mourir de toute façon, alors pourquoi résister? Tel était leur destin, ou pas...

La brunette se releva d'un bond une seconde avant que des milliers de corbeaux noirs ne leurs obstruent la vue, laissant le temps aux renforts de Konoha de mettre à l'abri leurs amis en arrière. Cinq ninjas de plus, les choses allaient se compliquer... Surtout que Kakuzu, trop avide d'argent, ne comptait pas les laisser lui enlever le corps d'Asuma qui ne valait pas moins de 35 millions de ryous et qu'Hidan semblait être loin d'avoir étanché sa soif de sang. Mais ils furent tous deux stoppés dans leur élan par la voix de Pain qui résonna dans leurs têtes et qui leurs demandaient de rentrer.

- Et merde, ça peut pas attendre un peu?

- J'ai besoin de vous deux maintenant, venez de suite à l'endroit habituel. Kakuzu-san, donne l'argent à Ayu, qu'elle le ramène à Ame no kuni. Ne perdez pas de temps.

Ils acquiescèrent à contre cœur et le ninja le plus cupide que la jeune fille connaissait s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa précieuse mallette remplie de nombreux billets qu'il avait récupérés en vendant le corps de Chiriku.

- Si tu la perds...

- Ça n'arrivera pas, le coupa-t-elle dans son élan.

Ils disparurent tous deux pendant qu'Ayu se préparait à se remettre en route, toujours aussi indifférente aux huit ninjas encore debout qui les regardaient s'en aller, bouche-bée. Elle s'apprêta elle aussi à s'envoler dans un nuage de fumée, mais...

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es partie? Pour rejoindre cette bande de criminels? Hurla une jolie blonde entourée de ses compagnons qui la dévisageaient, incompréhensifs face à son comportement.

- Comme tu vois.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu fais ça? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal pour que tu nous haïsses à ce point?

- Tu te trompes Ino-san. Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous haïssez, au contraire.

- Te fout pas de ma gueule! Je croyais qu'on était amies!!!

- Ino...

Chouji tentait de calmer son amie dont le visage était baigné de larmes.

- Ayu. Il est encore temps que tu fasses demi-tour, tu peux encore revenir en arrière. Ton père n'aurait jamais voulu ça, lui dit doucement Izumo.

- Un jour peut-être, vous comprendrez...

Il avait tort, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Désormais, elle était l'arme de Pain et de Tobi. Elle tuerait quiconque se mettrait en travers de leur route. Un jour, lorsque la paix fleurirait, elle disparaitrait elle aussi, emportant avec elle la haine de ce monde. C'est ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle-même, elle en était intimement convaincue. D'un simple geste, la jeune fille s'évapora à son tour dans les airs, abandonnant définitivement derrière elle son passé.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11: Trahison**

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Qu'est-ce que tu as osé lui faire?

La rumeur d'une nouvelle et dangereuse meurtrière n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'installer dans tous les villages cachés et de parvenir aux oreilles d'Itachi, qui, bien entendu, s'était empressé de rentrer à Ame no kuni en demandant sans la moindre politesse à Tobi de lui rendre des comptes.

- As-tu oublié la position dans laquelle tu te trouves? Susurra le véritable chef de l'Akastuki aux oreilles du nukenin de Konoha.

Celui-ci resserra sa poigne, puis le lâcha doucement, le laissant reprendre son souffle. Comment aurait-il pu oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et pourquoi il continuait de jouer les criminels?

- Elle a accepté d'elle-même alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'en aurai empêchée.

- Foutaises! Arrête de te payer ma tête! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire?

Son regard était menaçant mais Tobi savait qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire. Le ténébreux porta brusquement une main à sa tête et trébucha, prit d'un vertige.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda Kisame, alerté par le ton un peu fort de la discussion. Itachi, on a pas que ça à foutre. Laisse ce pauvre Tobi en paix et allons-y.

Il fit demi-tour et repartit.

- Qu'espérais-tu en l'amenant ici? Tu imaginais qu'elle allait passer ses journées à faire la cuisine et le ménage? C'est uniquement pour toi qu'elle fait tout ça.

- Te fout pas de ma gueule... murmura-t-il en se tenant au mur.

- N'oublie jamais à qui tu t'adresses, lui souffla-t-il avant de le laisser tomber à genoux au sol, les yeux brûlants et douloureux.

- Kso, kso, kso ksooo!

Il envoya un coup de poing dans le mur et jura encore face au trou béant, puis se leva et partit rejoindre son partenaire, sa migraine se dissipant doucement. Son inquiétude était compréhensible car si son amante faisait parler d'elle, ce n'était sûrement pas pour vanter ses mérites. Désormais, ceux qui étaient dans la ligne de mire de l'Akatsuki ne dormaient plus en paix. Certains avaient renforcé leur sécurité à un point tel qu'ils ne craignaient pas de sortir, entourés d'escouades de ninjas. Mais la plupart tremblait devant la moindre ombre sur un mur, sursautant au moindre craquement, au moindre souffle du vent. La jeune Ayu était rapidement devenue un des assassins les plus recherchés. Seulement, les rares équipes de shinobis qui avaient la chance ou le malheur de croiser sa route ne survivaient pas bien longtemps. Et elle continuait ainsi ses missions, tuant tous ceux qu'on lui demandait de tuer sans état d'âme, animée par une force obscure et maléfique. Pas une fois elle ne manqua à son devoir, rapide, précise et efficace. Des témoignages de certains proches des victimes disaient avoir senti un vent doux et chargé de cendres avant qu'un cri ne les alertent et qu'ils ne découvrent le cadavre de la proie de la jeune fille. Ceux qui n'avaient pas la conscience tranquille se mirent à hurler à chaque fois que le vent se soulevait, s'enfermant chez eux paralysés par la peur. Mais dès que les cendres grises et noires se dessinaient devant leurs yeux, il était déjà trop tard. Ne restait plus qu'un corps inanimé, vidé de sa substance appelée la vie. Puis elle poursuivait son chemin, impassible, ses yeux noisettes revêtant de plus en plus souvent cette couleur noire impénétrable où ses victimes à l'agonie se noyaient avant de rendre leur dernier souffle. A présent elle n'était plus qu'une arme redoutable au service de Tobi.

Pain se refusait à lui donner des missions, observant impuissant son amie sombrer un peu plus chaque jour dans les ténèbres. Au début, elle avait continué de paraître normale avec les autres à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait de mission, mais son sourire avait définitivement disparu lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de Deidara. Le seul avec qui elle aurait pu être un tant soit peu humaine était Itachi et il demeurait autant inapte à l'aider que Pain. Depuis sa légère altercation avec Tobi, ce dernier ne cessait de lui confier des missions, sûrement pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre et il continuait d'assister en simple spectateur à cette comédie macabre et sanglante. Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki l'évitaient depuis ce jour, craignant le démon qui se cachait en elle, imprévisible et dangereux. C'est dans ce climat tendu et hostile que se poursuivait leur soi-disant quête de paix, sur un chemin baigné de sang et de cadavres. Et la question du bien-fondé de leurs actions ne cessait de tourmenter celui qui était à l'origine de cette organisation. Où était donc passé son rêve?

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse?!??

Deux paires d'yeux étonnés fixaient Kakashi qui venait de débouler dans le bureau de Tsunade en grande discussion avec le chef des Anbus.

- Je vais vous laisser.

Ce dernier salua l'hokage et disparut dans un nuage.

- Jiraiya-san... Imbécile... murmura celle-ci, devinant qui avait craché le morceau au ninja.

- Vous allez vraiment envoyer une équipe à sa recherche?

- Kakashi! Calme-toi!

- Mais c'est évident qu'elle se fait manipuler! Vous la connaissez, elle ne serait jamais capable de telles choses!

- Non je ne la connais pas! Et toi non plus d'ailleurs!!

La tension presque palpable redescendit d'un cran et Kakashi consentit enfin à s'asseoir pendant que Tsunade soupirait d'énervement. Elle avait sa dose de maux de têtes. Entre les problèmes causés par l'attaque du Temple du Feu, la recherche de Sasuke et l'Akatsuki qui était grandement intéressé pas Naruto, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour qu'une nouvelle meurtrière entre en scène.

- Elle est responsable de plus d'une centaine de meurtres en quelques mois seulement. L'Ayu que tu connais appartient au passé.

- Mais...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? La laisser tuer à sa guise quiconque croise sa route? Qu'elle soit manipulée ou non ne change rien au fait qu'il faut la stopper! Tous les autres villages ont lancé des équipes à sa recherche, si je ne fais rien, tu imagines seulement les problèmes que ça va nous créer? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant, conclut-elle en se massant les tempes.

- S'ils la trouvent ils vont la tuer! Ils ne chercheront pas à savoir si oui ou non elle est vraiment coupable.

- Raison de plus pour la trouver avant les autres. De plus, je doute qu'elle se laisse attraper si facilement, vu son tableau de chasse...

Kakashi grimaça à cette dernière phrase. Il était persuadé que d'une manière ou d'une autre, la jeune fille n'était plus elle-même, contrôlée par il ne savait quel moyen, peut-être de la drogue ou tout simplement aveuglée par ses sentiments pour ce vaurien d'Itachi. Mais il devait se résoudre au fait qu'elle était à présent sur la liste noire des assassins les plus dangereux. Le nombre de ses victimes ne cessait de grandir chaque semaine. Tsunade n'avait d'autre choix que de penser à la sécurité du village avant tout. Eux aussi étaient dans la ligne de mire de l'Akatsuki et elle se devait de le protéger, ainsi que Naruto. Si ce dernier devenait la cible d'Ayu elle ne saurait dire qui en sortirait vivant. Ils avaient la certitude qu'Ayu ne ferait plus marche arrière depuis la mort d'Asuma. Jiraiya aussi était préoccupé par ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point elle maitrisait ses pouvoirs depuis qu'elle était partie et il tremblait en imaginant qu'elle puisse contrôler les cinq techniques de ninjutsu. Qui serait en mesure de l'arrêter?

- Intégrez-moi à l'équipe!

- Pardon?

L'hokage sursauta à nouveau. Décidément, elle n'aurait pas une minute de répit avant que toute cette histoire se termine.

- Elle m'écoutera j'en suis sûr!

- C'est hors de question!

- Je saurai la ramener à la raison!

- J'ai dit non! Tu as quelque chose de plus important à faire ici, alors s'il-te-plaît Kakashi, laisse-moi régler cette affaire. Ne néglige pas l'entraînement de Naruto pour toi aussi disparaître. De plus une équipe d'Anbus est déjà prête et j'ai besoin des meilleurs junnins ici. Je sais que tu appréciais beaucoup Ayu mais pour l'instant, celui qui est aveuglé par ses sentiments c'est toi. Laisse les Anbus s'en occuper, ils ne vont pas partir à sa recherche pour la tuer.

- Mais je... Excusez-moi.

Il s'interrompit en voyant la mine fatiguée de Tsunade, la salua et s'en alla rejoindre son élève pour poursuivre son entrainement. Mais au fond de lui, il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille. Tsunade, quant à elle, bénit le ciel pour lui donner quelques minutes de silence. Elle en avait plus que marre de tout ce remue-ménage. Quand est-ce que le monde shinobi avait sombré dans un tel chaos?

- Je n'ai jamais vu Kakashi autant énervé.

- Ah, Shizune tu tombes à pic. Sers moi du saké.

- Hééé? A cette heure ci?

- Discute pas j'ai mal à la tête...

Son amie obéit et lui servit un verre qu'elle avala d'une traite avant de soupirer de bonheur.

- Ahhhh. Kimochiiiii! Si j'avais su qu'être hokage faisait doubler la tête de volume, jamais je n'aurais accepté.

- N'empêche qu'il a l'air d'y tenir. Je l'ai rarement s'emporter de la sorte.

- Peut-être...

Elle savait tout ça. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait l'impression de revivre le même épisode qu'avec Sasuke. En plus, cette fois encore, Itachi en était la cause, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Décidément, celui-ci aimait faire parler de lui et causer des problèmes.

- Est-ce bien de lui avoir menti? L'Anbu n'hésitera pas à la stopper coûte que coûte, peu importe ce qu'ils doivent faire. Et même s'ils arrivent à la capturer, les autres villages réclameront sa mort.

- Je sais tout ça, soupira encore une fois l'hokage. Il n'est pas dupe non plus. Mais ça ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mieux vaut pour tout le monde qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. Naruto doit s'entrainer sinon...

Elle secoua la tête en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver et but un autre verre de saké sous les élancements de sa migraine.

- N'empêche que...

- Mmmh...?

Shizune regarda son amie qui venait de s'affaler sur son bureau en ronflant.

- Ggh... Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter quand je parle...

Elle sourit et la laissa récupérer ses heures de sommeil en paix. Elle savait plus que quiconque que malgré ses paroles, Tsunade prenait son rôle d'hokage très au sérieux et qu'elle tenait à ce village. Au final, c'est elle qui souffrait le plus, à devoir prendre toutes ces décisions qui mettaient en jeu la vie de tellement de personnes. Elle méritait bien un peu de repos.

- Jiraiya no baka... Je vais te tuer...

Shizune referma la porte en grimaçant. Le vieux sannin avait intérêt à se cacher quelque temps s'il ne voulait pas finir démembré.

Les jours continuèrent de défiler malgré tout et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Ayu prenait de plus en plus de contrats à la fois, évitant ainsi de rentrer trop souvent à Ame no kuni et de devoir encore faire face à de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle avait beau enfermer ses sentiments en elle et se concentrer sur ses missions, la mort de Deidara lui avait rappelé que bien qu'ils soient tous de puissants ninjas, ils n'en restaient pas moins des humains et que leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Elle craignait plus que tout d'apprendre un jour la mort de quelqu'un qui à qui elle tenait encore plus. Depuis ce jour avait grandi en elle un nouveau désir, celui de s'éloigner d'Itachi pour ne jamais le voir disparaître lui aussi. Elle avait pris conscience de son nouvel instinct de survie. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. Elle voyait les choses comme ça, préférant fuir la réalité et se dire que tout le monde allait bien plutôt que d'endurer encore la douleur de la perte d'un être aimé. Non pas qu'elle ne souffrait pas ainsi, se forçant à éviter son amant, mais la douleur était bien moindre que celle qui serait causée si elle apprenait que plus jamais elle ne le verrait. Peut-être arriverait-elle un jour à se défaire totalement de ces liens qui la torturaient. La solitude était sa seule alliée. Et puis elle avait Yûkchuu, avec qui elle passait ses journées et ses nuits à parcourir les vastes contrées de ce monde en quête de sa prochaine cible. Quand son travail n'occupait pas ses pensées, elle passait son temps à s'entraîner avec son fidèle ami, dansant avec lui dans une totale harmonie. Elle maitrisait chaque jour un peu plus ses pouvoirs, comme si Yûkchuu lui cédait petit à petit plus de force. Mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de combiner les cinq ninjutsus pour en faire une seule et même technique. Elle avait encore du mal avec quatre, et bien que ce soit déjà un exploit, elle voulait aller plus loin encore afin que personne ne puisse jamais l'empêcher d'accéder à son but final. Ayu devait en permanence être sur ses gardes car les rencontres avec les équipes d'oinins et d'anbus se multipliaient. Sans Yûkchuu, cela fait longtemps qu'elle aurait été réduite au silence. Mais ses poursuivants semblaient bien souvent avoir oublié que ce corps apparemment frêle et innocent renfermait une bête sanguinaire et s'en apercevait trop tard. Personne n'avait le pouvoir de l'arrêter et jamais elle ne s'était encore demandé si elle le pourrait. Mais elle le voyait comme un ami, son plus précieux ami. Il était une partie d'elle et elle était une partie de lui. Pourquoi s'en serait-elle méfiée? Il la protégeait, elle lui permettait d'exister dans ce monde. Leur relation était indescriptible et inébranlable, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé. Le soir, elle s'endormait perchée en haut d'un arbre, assise sur une branche d'où elle observait les étoiles, bercée par la douce chaleur de Yûkchuu qui ronronnait au fond d'elle. Dans ces moments, elle pouvait sentir le parfum apaisant du calme et de la quiétude, oubliant les maux du monde et l'enfer noir dans lequel elle se replongerait le lendemain.

- Elle est là.

Quelques signes discrets, des pas furtifs, un chakra habilement camouflé, les ninjas espéraient jouer la carte de la surprise. Deux hommes s'élancèrent dans l'arbre et...

- Qui es-tu?

- Ta cible manquée, apparemment.

Ayu trancha la gorge du dernier inconscient qui s'était approché, impassible. Elle remarqua son sourire et aperçut alors les dizaines de papiers explosifs attachés à son gilet.

- Crève...

- Shimatta!

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans la nuit, masquant la froide pâleur de la lune dans un fracas tonitruant.

- Quel con, on fait comment pour récupérer le corps maintenant? A la p'tite cuillère?

- Ta gueule Reizo, les tests ADN tu connais? Imbécile!

- Tu crois vraiment que Narihiro-sama est le genre à s'emmerder avec de tels tests? Réfléchis un peu! Il va nous décapiter si on ramène pas cette salope entière!

- Il veut juste être sûr qu'elle soit bien morte...

- Fermez-là!

Les deux hommes qui venaient de surgir se turent de suite face à celui qui était de toute évidence le chef. Il plissait les yeux vers le nuage de fumée qui se dissipait peu à peu, laissant la clarté de l'astre éclairer l'ombre qui se relevait doucement.

- Bande de petits insolents. Comment osez-vous?

- Gh...

- C'est quoi ce bordel...

- Je me doutais que ce ne serait pas aussi facile.

- Yuichi-san c'est qui cette fille?

- Reizo! Shingen! Restez sur vos gardes!

- Tu ferais mieux de demander à la personne en question pour avoir une réponse exacte, tu ne crois pas?

- Shingen derrière toi!

Le sang gicla en une pluie douce et chaude, se déposant en gouttelettes noires sur la peau fine et blanche de la jeune fille, qui contrastait avec ses yeux noirs où une lueur malsaine venait de s'allumer.

- Ayu, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

- Merde mais c'est quoi ce monstre...

- Mmmh, son sang a la même odeur que son âme... Infect.

- Salope je vais te massacrer!

- Reizo retiens-toi merde!

Il se stoppa dans son élan, dévisageant avec un regard haineux la brunette qui se léchait le coin de la lèvre d'où perlaient des gouttes du liquide vermeil.

- Tch...

- Depuis quand les chasseurs de primes travaillent en équipe? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Depuis que ta tête a doublé de prix peut-être, lui répondit le Reizo en question.

- Eichi, Jiro et Kinsada, maintenant!

Des fumigènes entourèrent la cible des chasseurs de primes, puis les trois hommes lancèrent chacun une attaque différente, combinant astucieusement Suiton, Raiton et Futon. Un torrent d'eau chargé d'électricité se jeta sur elle à une vitesse déferlante.

- Il va falloir faire preuve d'un peu plus d'ingéniosité.

- Masaka!

- Putain Kinsada tu vas me dire ce que c'est que cette chose!

- Tu veux vraiment savoir?

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent quand une lumière rouge flamboyante embrasa le ciel et hurlèrent quand un dragon de feu fondit sur eux dans un grondement sourd.

- Ne mange pas cette viande avariée, tu vas te rendre malade, murmura-t-elle en caressant la bête qui se repaissait de ses victimes, les babines retroussées laissant apparaître des crocs acérés qui déchiquetaient allègrement un des cadavres, des ruisseaux de sang s'écoulant de sa gueule.

Il releva sa tête et grogna, le regard porté au loin dans l'obscure forêt.

- On y va.

Elle se remit en route, suivie par les flammes rouges qui s'évanouirent dans le ciel étoilé, la nuit reprenant ses droits sur l'obscurité qui régnait. Sa tranquillité était de plus en plus souvent perturbée par de tels évènements, ses récentes cibles y étant sûrement pour quelque chose. En plus des oinins et anbus de chaque village caché, les chasseurs de primes étaient à présent eux-aussi intéressés par la capture de la jeune fille. Ils n'hésitaient plus à sacrifier leurs partenaires dans l'espoir de remporter la mise qui devait être d'un montant plutôt élevé vu le nombre de personnes dans l'équipe. Elle allait devoir être encore plus discrète si elle espérait pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Ayu revêtit sa tête de la capuche de sa longue cape noire mais ne restaient plus que des lambeaux à cause de l'explosion. Tch... Elle la jeta et poursuivit son chemin vers le village le plus proche.

- Pourquoi on attaque pas maintenant? Murmura une voix dans le noir.

- On se contente de la suivre pour le moment, les ordres de Tsunade-sama sont clairs. Et rappelez-vous de ce que nous a dit Jiraiya-sama, nous n'avons aucune chance avec une attaque de front. N'oubliez pas que le but n'est ni de la tuer ni de la capturer pour l'instant.

- Bien!

Les cinq silhouettes se lancèrent discrètement sur les traces de la brunette, évitant de trop s'approcher pour ne pas être pris comme une quelconque menace.

Le lendemain matin, Ayu traversait un petit village aux abords du désert de Kaze no kuni. Vêtue d'une nouvelle cape qu'elle venait d'acheter, elle se baladait en toute discrétion dans les petites rues remplie de marchands et de villageois. S'arrêtant devant un étalage de fruits et légumes, elle goûta un nashi que lui tendait aimablement un commerçant.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention de ses poursuivants qui s'étaient avancés.

- J'ai ordre de te remettre ceci.

Un des hommes s'approcha et lui tendit une épaisse enveloppe. Elle aperçut le bandeau de Konoha sous sa capuche et saisit le paquet avant de payer le commerçant pour les nashis qu'elle venait d'acheter.

- Nous avons des indices qui nous poussent à croire que la plupart des chasseurs de primes à ta poursuite ont été engagés par quelqu'un de ton organisation.

- Nanni? Murmura-t-elle en parcourant des yeux les pages remplies de preuves accablantes.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Ce dossier renferme tous les agissements connus de l'Akatsuki. Je ne pense pas que tu les connaisses, car je doute que tu les aurais suivi s'ils t'avaient mise au courant.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Ton organisation capture les jinchurikis pour s'emparer de leur pouvoir. Tu te rends bien compte j'espère qu'il s'agit ici de les tuer pour récupérer chaque bijûu scellé en chacun d'eux.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça? Demanda-t-elle tremblante en lisant les mots qui confirmaient ses dires.

- Jiraiya-sama pense que tu poursuis le même but que Shimizu Akihiko, ton ancêtre.

Ayu sentit le dragon se réveiller à l'évocation de ce nom.

- Le but de l'organisation que tu as rejoint n'est pas de les libérer, bien au contraire.

- Non, c'est vous qui ne comprenez rien. Notre but est d'instaurer la paix...

- La paix? En tuant des personnes par centaines?

- C'est nécessaire! Ils sont un obstacle à la tranquillité de ce monde!

- Imagines-tu seulement le chaos dans lequel sera plongé le monde s'ils mettent la main sur les neuf bijûus? On dirait bien que Kakashi-san avait raison. Tu te fait manipulée...

- Uso...

Elle refusait d'y croire. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Yûkchuu commençait à s'énerver au fond d'elle et une chaleur suffocante rendit sa respiration difficile et brouilla sa vue.

- Yûkchuu... Pas maintenant...

Autour d'elle, de nombreux villageois continuaient de faire leur marché, se baladant tranquillement sans imaginer le danger qu'elle contenait en elle. S'il sortait maintenant, des centaines d'innocents seraient tués. Voilà pourquoi la troupe d'anbus l'avait abordé ici plutôt qu'en forêt. Ils savaient que les risques étaient bien moindre ici et qu'ils auraient l'occasion de discuter avant de se retrouver allongés par terre, la gorge tranchée.

- Tout va bien? Demanda l'homme masqué en voyant les fils de chakra rouge remonter le long de ses mains.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'inconscients.

Elle disparut dans un nuage de cendres, laissant derrière elle le dossier. Le chef de l'équipe des anbus le ramassa et fit signe à ses hommes qu'ils rentraient. Tsunade et Jiraiya ne s'étaient pas trompés, elle ignorait totalement les véritables agissements de son organisation. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre de voir comment les choses allaient tourner...

Deux jours plus tard, le chef des anbus faisait son rapport à l'hokage. L'opération était un succès mais une chose qu'il énonça rapidement dans la description de son combat contre les chasseurs de primes inquiéta Jiraiya.

- Le pouvoir de Yûkchuu grandit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Lui demanda son amie.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou non mais il se matérialise de plus en plus. Je veux dire, au début c'était un simple dragon de feu et maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus de sa forme originelle et qu'il est de moins en moins contrôlable, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à la fuite de la jeune fille lorsque le chakra rouge avait commencé à apparaître. Mais bon, c'était peut-être juste une réaction un peu violente dû au souvenir d'Akihito. Il faudrait que je la voie de mes propres yeux pour en être sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si ce que tu penses s'avère être vrai?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être que Yûkchuu commence à révéler ses véritables intentions. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pourrait être...

Les trois complices soupirèrent. Un nouveau problème en vue, encore un qui s'ajoutait à la liste décidément interminable.

Ayu était directement rentrée à Ame no kuni suite à la rencontre avec les ninjas de Konoha. Elle avait réussi à contenir la colère du démon mais avait réalisé à quel point il pouvait être incontrôlable. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu réagir aussi violemment. Elle évitait de penser à son ancêtre, craignant de réveiller sa colère. La brunette releva la tête quand elle sentit la pluie lui chatouiller les pommettes. La forteresse de Pain se dressait devant elle dans toute sa splendeur. Elle voulait rentrer mais les paroles du chef des anbus lui revinrent en mémoire. « La plupart des chasseurs de primes à ta poursuite ont été engagés par quelqu'un de ton organisation. » Pourquoi donc auraient-ils fait une chose pareille? Non c'était tout bonnement impossible. Les ninjas de Konoha lui avaient menti pour qu'elle se retourne contre l'Akatsuki. Quel meilleur moyen existait-il pour la supprimer? La jeune fille se rendit directement au bureau de Pain. Il lui dirait la vérité, il lui dirait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. Mais arrivée à l'entrée du couloir, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Elle s'approcha doucement, telle une ombre sur un mur, masquant machinalement son chakra. Tobi et Pain semblaient en grande discussion.

- Es-tu seulement inconscient? Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille? Ayu est de notre côté!

- Elle va bientôt devenir incontrôlable. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que nous ayons les neuf bijûus en notre possession, elle le découvrira tôt ou tard. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre de tels risques!

- Il suffira de lui expliquer. Je te rappelle qu'elle aussi cherche la paix. La tuer ne fera que nous apporter des problèmes!

- De quels problèmes parles-tu? Demanda Tobi, intéressé par cette affirmation.

- Itachi saura que c'est toi le responsable. Il n'est pas dupe à ce point.

- Cet imbécile n'en a plus pour longtemps...

La jeune fille retint un cri. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Itachi était malade? Elle repensa aux nombreuses fois où il avait été pris de vertiges et de violents maux de tête. Cela avait-il un rapport?

- Tout se déroule parfaitement selon mes plans alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Sa tête a été mise à prix ça paraitra normal qu'autant de chasseurs de primes soient à ses trousses.

- Elle ne se laissera pas tuer aussi facilement, lui fit remarquer Pain.

- S'ils y arrivent, tant mieux. Sinon, ça ne fera que la ralentir et la maintenir éloignée de nous, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réussi à réunir les neuf démons. A ce moment, même elle ne pourra plus nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

- USOTSKI!!

La jeune intrépide venait de débouler comme une furie dans le bureau, ses yeux noirs remplis de haine, tout son être ne réclamant que vengeance et mort. Des longs fils de chakra rouge s'enroulaient autour de Tobi, bloquant le moindre de ses gestes et brûlant sa peau petit à petit.

- Tout ce temps tu n'as fait que me mentir...

- Ayu!

Pain fut projeté en arrière et traversa le mur dans un fracas, sa tête allant se cogner violemment contre un coin de table, le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

- Je n'ai fait que te dire une partie de la vérité, c'est différent...

- Qui es-tu vraiment? Demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans l'œil rouge et noir de son adversaire. Tu n'as jamais cherché à instaurer la paix, n'est-ce pas?

- La paix... Hahaha! Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu crois réellement à cette stupide utopie! Comment la paix pourrait exister dans un tel monde? Les hommes chercheront toujours à obtenir plus de pouvoir pour soumettre les autres!

- Que cherches-tu réellement?

- Me venger de Konoha...

- Alors c'est pour ça... C'est pour ça qu'Itachi est entré dans cette organisation après avoir été forcé de fuir son village!

- Mmmh.. Alors comme ça il t'a mise au courant de ce que les gouvernants lui ont obligé de faire? Lui aussi a envie de se venger de ce maudit village!

- C'est faux! Tu essayes encore de me mentir. Il t'empêche de l'approcher, n'est-ce pas?

- Décidément, tu es plutôt perspicace...

- Donc si je te tue maintenant, plus rien ne l'obligera à rester ici et à tuer encore contre son gré, dit-elle en resserra son étreinte, les rubans flamboyants s'enroulant autour de son cou, bloquant sa respiration et lui brûlant la gorge.

- Je... suis le seul capable.... de maîtriser... les bijûus... Sans moi... Pain... ne peut rien faire... articula-t-il avec difficulté

- Grâce à cet œil maléfique, ne?

- Les mêmes... que ton cher amant...

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

- Rien...

- Uso! Arrête de mentir!

- Ayu arrête je t'en prie! Personne n'y est pour rien dans ce qui arrive à Itachi! Il a trop usé de son pouvoir il est le seul responsable. Tobi n'a rien à voir là dedans! Hurla Pain qui venait de se réveiller.

- Comment pourrais-je te croire? Vous n'avez fait que mentir tous les deux!

- Je t'en prie arrête, l'implora Pain pendant que la victime de la jeune fille avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer.

- Pourquoi?

- Sans lui on ne peut pas sceller les bijûus. Je sais que c'est cruel mais si nous voulons instaurer une paix durable, il faut que nous ayons un pouvoir assez puissant pour soumettre tous les gouvernants de ce monde.

- Il doit exister une autre méthode...

- Non et tu le sais! C'est le seul moyen!

Elle baissa les bras, laissant Tobi tomber à genoux au sol, toussant et se massant la gorge meurtrie.

- Itachi est forcé de continuer à travailler pour nous, murmura ce dernier en crachant ses poumons. Ton avenir t'appartient désormais alors fais ce qu'il te semble bon de faire...

- Kso... murmura-t-elle en frappant le mur de son poing avant de disparaître de la pièce.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu dit tout ça?

- Elle restera. Pour Itachi, elle continuera d'obéir sagement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12: Décision**

- Alors mademoiselle, on traine toute seule le soir? Viens avec nous, tu vas t'amuser...

La demoiselle en question poursuivit sa route l'air de rien, la tête cachée sous une grande capuche qui retombait largement sur ses épaules, ses longs cheveux bruns se balançant au gré du vent de chaque côté.

- On t'a jamais appris la politesse?

L'homme à l'haleine fétide et aux mains poisseuses s'était avancé pour l'attraper quand Yûkchuu apparu en un éclair rougeoyant. Elle continua d'avancer, imperturbable, laissant derrière elle une énième mare de sang. Depuis sa discussion avec Tobi qui datait de la semaine dernière, Ayu ne savait plus quoi faire. Si elle tuait Tobi elle anéantissait les chances de Pain de voir la paix fleurir un jour. Si elle continuait d'obéir, il finirait par se venger de Konoha et elle serait son plus grand complice. Itachi ne la pardonnerait jamais. Qu'adviendrait-il du monde si le réel chef de l'Akatsuki mettait la main sur les bijûus? Elle errait ainsi dans les bois noirs, insensible au monde qui l'entourait, perdant peu à peu son âme déchirée de part et d'autre par le choix qu'elle devait faire. Pouvait-elle mettre toute sa confiance dans le creux des mains de Pain? Arriverait-il à contrôler Tobi le moment venu? Cet homme maléfique avait forcément un plan pour se débarrasser de sa marionnette quand cette dernière deviendrait une menace inutile. Et ensuite? Comptait-il anéantir Konoha et assouvir sa vengeance? Ou donner un exemple sanglant au monde de sa toute puissance afin que tous les villages se soumettent à ses désirs morbides? Elle refusait d'abandonner Itachi, c'était hors de question et Tobi ne le savait que trop bien. Il voyait clair en elle, il connaissait ces sentiments profonds qui l'habitaient à présent. Cet homme savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de s'enfuir sans son amant. Oui, pour lui et seulement lui, elle resterait. Et si jamais Pain n'était pas en mesure de le stopper le jour venu, elle serait là. Elle guetterait cet instant et l'aiderait à instaurer la paix, peu importe les moyens et le nombre de victimes. Elle avait tué tellement de gens, son âme ne serait jamais rachetée alors peu importe qu'elle l'enfouisse un peu plus loin dans les ténèbres de la mort. Elle se sacrifierait et elle libérerait Itachi. Elle en était capable. Tobi croyait la contrôler? Bien, alors qu'il continue à se noyer dans ses douces espérances, jusqu'au jour où elle le ferait payer de son sang pour avoir osé enchaîné celui qu'elle aimait. « Un jour, toi aussi tu seras libre. Peut-être que ce sera la seule chose de bien que je pourrai faire dans ma vie... », pensa-t-elle. La jeune brunette en était persuadée. Et ce sentiment la submergea, accompagné d'une haine envers le monde shinobi qui forçait des innocents à sacrifier leur vie pour le soi-disant bien d'un pays.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Ayu reprit sa place au sein de l'Akatsuki, continuant de tuer avec toujours plus de sauvagerie tous les visages inscrits sur les feuilles que lui passait Tobi. Celui-ci évitait de la croiser autant que possible, laissant les contrats sur son bureau, trouvant à chaque fois une excuse pour s'éclipser quand il sentait sa présence. Encore plus depuis le jour où Kakuzu et Hidan étaient morts. La jeune fille avait pris connaissance de ses futures victimes l'air de rien mais sa colère s'était abattue sur les pauvres hommes qui étaient devenus ses cibles. Elle était devenue instable, haïssant un peu plus chaque jour le monde shinobi, nourrissant sa rancœur et son dégoût de sang et de chair fraîche. Yûkchuu aussi avait changé, libérant sa fureur contre tous ceux qui croisaient leur route. Était-ce lui qui entretenait cette haine dans le cœur de sa complice ou sa compagne qui le faisait prendre goût à la sauvagerie et au plaisir du repos des limbes? Peu importe, l'un comme l'autre ils étaient dangereux et portaient en eux un immense et incroyable désir de tuer. Que se passerait-il le jour où l'un des deux refuserait de suivre l'autre?

Les jours passèrent, les saisons aussi. Malgré le prix exorbitant offert à quiconque capturerait Ayu vivante ou morte, les chasseurs de primes se faisaient rares, voir inexistants. Ils préféraient tuer des cibles faciles et conserver leur vie que de croiser la faucheuse. Les villages cachés ne pouvaient faire autrement et se contentaient de la surveiller plutôt que d'anéantir leurs forces pour une cause perdue d'avance. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Elle ne sombra pas dans l'oubli. Elle devint juste la bête noire du monde shinobi. Elle commettrait une faute un jour ou l'autre, personne n'était parfait. Et ce jour là, une armée d'assassins serait prête à lui bondir dessus. Son pouvoir n'était pas éternel.

L'hiver arriva rapidement. Et la froideur de la neige semblait presque chaude et douce en comparaison du cœur de la jeune fille qui venait d'ôter encore une fois la vie à sa victime. Une traînée de sang rougeoyante se dessinait dans la blancheur du tapis de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Ayu quitta le petit village de Kusa no kuni et rentra à la forteresse de l'Akatsuki. Elle prit sa douche et nettoya son arme, puis refit ses bagages. Les contrats devaient être sur le bureau de Tobi. Tiens, des bruits de tiroir. Pour une fois il ne se serait pas enfui? Elle ouvrit la porte et...

- Ah Pain tu tombes bien, où sont les médocs d'Itachi? Ses crises sont de pire en pire on a à peine eu le temps de fin...

- Kisame?

- Ayu-chan? Attends! Il n'est pas en état de...

Mais la jeune fille était déjà partie en courant dans les couloirs. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre en l'enfonçant presque et trouva son amant recroquevillé contre un mur dans le noir, un bandeau autour de yeux, le front en sueur.

- Putain Kisame tu peux pas faire plus doucem...

- Itachi...

Le ninja se redressa quand il reconnut la petite voix fébrile de son amante.

- Ayu... Tu ne devais pas être en mission?

Elle se jeta à ses pieds, incapable de contrôler ses sentiments qu'elle avait essayé de contenir depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Usotski! Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas grave, que je n'avais pas à m'en faire!

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas menti. J'ai juste oublié de prendre mes médicaments.

- Tu continues à mentir pour que je m'en fasse pas! Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance?

- Chuuut... Là, là c'est rien, murmura-t-il en attirant son visage contre son torse.

Elle se pelotonna contre lui, perdue dans cette chaleur inhabituelle et tellement réconfortante. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cette douce sensation? Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle aurait pu se passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute de lui?

- Tu m'as manqué, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Son souffle chaud et rassurant la berça et elle s'endormit, les bras musclés de son amant la serrant contre lui. Kisame en profita pour entrer discrètement et tendit des gélules à son ami qui les avala sans discuter.

- Ça te dérange si on reste un peu plus longtemps que prévu ici?

- De toute façon je ne comptais pas partir avant que tu sois capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Profites-en pour te reposer, ton dernier combat a bien failli être le dernier. J'ai pas envie de crever parce que tu refais une crise.

- Tchh...

Il sortit et laissa les deux amants profiter du réconfort qu'ils s'apportaient mutuellement. Quelques heures plus tard, Ayu ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi?

- Réveillée?

Deux grandes mains chaudes lui caressèrent doucement le dos, provoquant des frissons qui lui rappelèrent une époque oubliée depuis bien trop longtemps. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les pupilles noires d'Itachi.

- Tu ne devrais pas remettre ton bandeau?

- Et laisser passer une seule seconde de plaisir en plus à pouvoir te regarder? Répondit-il en lui frôlant la joue du bout des doigts.

Il approcha son visage et ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes tendrement. Ayu se redressa et laissa à son tour vagabonder ses petites mains sur la nuque de son amant. Raisonnable ou pas elle n'avait plus qu'une envie en tête, redécouvrir le corps de celui qu'elle aimait. Qu'il était bon de sentir le désir monter, le souffle qui devenait de plus en plus saccadé, les caresses plus osées, les baisers plus pressants, les muscles se contracter toujours plus, les frissons parcourant leurs corps dénudés jusqu'à ce que la pression se relâche dans une intense vague de plaisir. La nuit ne suffit pas à rassasier leur appétit vorace et ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée le lendemain qu'ils s'écroulèrent sur le futon, exténués et trempés de sueur. Seuls résonnaient dans la pièce leur souffle haletant et les battements de leurs cœurs trépidants. Itachi se serra contre sa jeune brunette et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt après lui avoir murmuré un « Je t'aime ». Ayu le contempla, caressant ses joues qui perdaient peu peu leur rougeur pour reprendre leur couleur d'origine. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les fines paupières secouées de soubresauts. Elle n'était pas dupe. Itachi allait mal. La jeune fille se leva discrètement et se rhabilla avant de se faufiler en silence au dehors. Elle se rendit directement au bureau de Pain. Ce dernier et Tobi interrompirent leur discussion quand la porte alla s'enfoncer violemment dans le mur. Ils la saluèrent malgré son air maussade et ne prirent même pas le soin de l'engueuler pour cette entrée fracassante.

- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tout cela cesse?

Ils devinèrent à son regard de quoi elle parlait. Pain fut pris de court par la question et ne sut quoi répondre. Au contraire, Tobi ne mit que quelques secondes à saisir la sublime opportunité qui se présentait à lui sur un plateau d'argent. Le moment était-il enfin venu?

- Capture le jinchuriki du Kyubi et tue les Kages.

- Pain, cela amènera-t-il réellement la paix?

- Ayu, je...

- Réponds juste à ma question.

- Oui, c'est le moyen le plus radical. Les villages seront dans une telle confusion que nous pourrons en profiter pour extraire le dernier bijûu. On aura plus qu'à montrer notre puissance et plus personne ne sera en mesure de s'élever contre nous. Dans le meilleur des cas, on évitera même de provoquer une autre grande guerre et des centaines de victimes...

- Je me fous du nombre de victimes! Tant que vous n'aurez pas atteint votre foutu but, Itachi ne sera jamais libre!

- Alors tu es prête à tuer des centaines d'innocents pour son bien?

- Je te tuerai de mes propres mais si tu te mets en travers de ma route.

Tobi la regarda attentivement, jubilant intérieurement. Enfin il allait posséder l'arme la plus puissante jamais créée. Au final, Itachi avait été au moins utile à quelque chose. Pauvre imbécile... Dans les yeux de la jeune fille, une lueur froide et angoissante s'anima. Puis le monde changea soudainement. Ses pieds foulèrent un tapis de cendres grises et chaudes, le ciel revêtit une couleur si noire qu'aucune lumière ne filtrait. Seul le bruit horrible de corps déchiquetés et d'os broyés résonnait, la douce musique d'hommes et de femmes à l'agonie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il sursauta quand une main attrapa sa cheville et lui brûla la peau.

- Tasukete... Onegai...

Le silence s'en suivit, puis des bruits de pas, lourds, pesants. Un grognement se fit entendre, grave et rauque, qui fit trembler le sol et plongea les ténèbres dans une tension telle qu'elle en était presque palpable. L'air était lourd, suffocant et Tobi avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer au fur et à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient. Il porta une main à sa nuque où perlaient des gouttes de sueur froide. Il regarda dans le noir mais était incapable de percevoir d'où provenaient ce bruit. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de partout à la fois. Il voulait partir, s'enfuir en courant, mais la femme lui tenait fermement la cheville. D'où venait donc cet insupportable bruit? Il ne le comprit que trop tôt. Deux yeux brillants s'allumèrent dans l'obscurité, animés d'une lueur malsaine, sanguinaire, féroce. Ils s'approchèrent et Tobi reconnut alors Yûkchuu sous sa robe noire fumante. Chacun de ses pas soulevait un nuage des cendres et faisait vibrer le sol. Quelle était cette insupportable sensation qui l'empêchait de bouger? Et ce bruit désagréable qui martelait sa poitrine? Ah... Son cœur, battant à une cadence folle, apeuré, tétanisé. Quand était-ce, la dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé une telle peur? Quand était-ce, la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi misérable et insignifiant devant une telle puissance? Quand était-ce, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la mort s'approcher de si près? La bête, elle, continuait d'avancer doucement, de ses pas agiles malgré sa taille imposante. Des ruisseaux de sang rouge s'écoulaient de sa gueule et Tobi trembla en voyant les rangées de dents acérées où des morceaux de chair gisaient encore.

Il n'eut ni le courage, ni la force et ni le temps de fermer les yeux. La jeune femme qui lui tenait fermement la cheville fut balancée en l'air et déchiquetée de toutes parts dans d'atroces hurlements de douleur. Des giclées chaudes et vermeilles tombèrent en une pluie de grosses gouttes épaisses qui s'écrasèrent au sol en soulevant des nuages de cendres grises et légères. La bête furieuse continua d'agiter sa victime dans une rage meurtrière, avant de laisser retomber ce qui restait du corps dans un grognement féroce. Tobi sentit ses entrailles se contracter et retint un hoquet face aux membres méconnaissables qui gisaient au sol. Même le torse venait d'être réduit en une infâme bouillie, mêlée aux cendres en une mare de sang noirâtre et écœurante. Il releva la tête de ce spectacle d'horreur et refit face au monstre qui le toisait dans toute sa splendeur. Il plongea son regard de feu impénétrable dans celui de l'homme tétanisé et apeuré, son souffle chaud aux relents métalliques l'enivrant, le transportant encore autre part.

- Tobi, ého Tobi!

- Hein, quoi?

Il rouvrit les yeux sur le monde réel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'est passé? Lui demanda Pain, alerté par l'état dans lequel il était plongé depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Je... J'ai...

- Tu es pathétique...

Ayu se retourna et s'en alla, indifférente.

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Elle est terrifiante...

Tobi sortit à son tour et courut tant bien que mal jusqu'aux toilettes où il eut juste le temps de retirer son masque avant que son estomac ne se vide sous de violentes contractures. Il se releva et alla se rafraîchir le visage. Il releva la tête et fit face à son reflet blafard dans le miroir. Il s'affala au sol et resta à genoux, trempé de sueur et rigola en regardant ses jambes qui ne pouvaient plus le porter tellement elles tremblaient. Il remonta la jambe gauche de son pantalon. Une brûlure en forme de main le lançait douloureusement à la cheville.

- Terrifiante...

Mais elle lui appartenait, du moins pour l'instant...

Ayu ne retourna pas voir Itachi. Elle saisit ses affaires et partit discrètement après avoir s'être suffisamment renseignée sur le dernier jinchuriki. Pain la regarda partir de la fenêtre de son bureau. Il ne savait quoi faire, après la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec la jeune fille. Peu avant son départ, il avait tenté de l'arrêter, profitant du fait que Tobi avait encore du mal à se remettre de ses visions d'horreur.

- Ayu! Attends!

Elle s'était retournée, son visage revêtant à nouveau cette froideur de marbre, indifférente au massacre qu'elle se préparait à faire.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire?

- Tu pourrais t'enfuir avec Itachi. Vous pourriez aller refaire votre vie ailleurs, tu pourrais oublier toutes ces horreurs.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça maintenant?

- Parce que j'en ai marre! Je vois mes amis tomber les uns après les autres. Je vois Tobi qui s'est bien joué de moi. Je vois le chaos qui se rapproche de plus en plus et les milliers de morts qui vont s'en suivre. Je vois des gens innocents souffrir inutilement pour une cause perdue, détruits par ma faute...

- Est-ce là la pitoyable image que tu as du monde? Serais-tu devenu aussi pathétique que ton ton maître? La paix a-t-elle si peu d'importance a tes yeux?

- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'arrêter ce monstre! Hurla-t-il.

- Moi je l'ai...

- Tu crois que c'est si simple? Tuer les Kages n'est pas aussi facile, en plus de capturer le démon à neuf queues, Kyubi. Tu crois que tu seras encore en état de combattre Tobi?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Que je le regarde plonger le monde dans les ténèbres? Crois-moi ceux-ci ne sont pas aussi doux et joyeux que tu l'espères...

- Alors enfuis-toi! Prends Itachi avec toi et partez tous les deux! Allez refaire votre vie ailleurs... Je t'en prie Ayu ne sombre pas plus loin, tu en as assez fait comme ça.

Pain était désespéré mais Ayu était restée indifférente face à cette inquiétude.

- Itachi ne partira pas, avait-elle repris plus doucement. De plus, tu es incapable d'arrêter Tobi. Je suis la seule à pouvoir lui tenir tête. Quand le moment sera venu, je le tuerai de mes mains. Ensuite, tu instaureras la paix et alors je disparaitrais. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi.

- Tu crois qu'Itachi va accepter ça?

Puis elle avait baissé les yeux et s'en était allée sans répondre, le laissant seul avec ses doutes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13: Une âme brisée**

Des traces de pas d'une solitaire s'effaçaient aussitôt qu'elles se dessinaient dans la neige qui ne cessait de tomber. L'ombre furtive, de plus en plus rapide, continuait d'avancer malgré le froid qui gelait toute vie osant s'aventurer au dehors. Mais la haine, oh la haine glaciale et pourtant si chaude lui réchauffait ses entrailles, faisant bouillir son sang dans ses veines palpitantes. Ayu courait vers ce qu'elle pensait être la paix et la liberté, vers un massacre sanglant, aveuglée par un amour malsain, peut-être. Aveuglée, tout simplement. Oui, elle ne réfléchissait plus, obéissant juste, masquant son regard qui lui faisait peur parfois. Elle écoutait les rugissements de la bête qui sommeillait en elle, une bête féroce et sanguinaire, son ami, sa force et d'une certaine manière, une partie d'elle-même... La jeune fille se laissait bercer par le son de cette musique douce et grave, poursuivant sa route vers sa prochaine victime. Au loin, son amant venait de se réveiller. Il se redressa, inquiet. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amante de partir ainsi. Itachi s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune, vide. Il monta alors dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée, où il toqua doucement à la porte.

- Ayu?

Il entra dans la pièce sombre, vide. Son katana n'était plus là, ni son sac. Une mission? Elle n'était pas en état de combattre qui que ce soit! Il referma la porte et courut au bureau de Pain où il entra brusquement, saisissant l'homme à la gorge.

- Où est-elle? Où l'as-tu envoyée? REPONDS-MOI BORDEL!!!

- Elle est partie...

- Où? OU EST-ELLE? Hurla-t-il.

- A Konoha.

Il se retourna vers Konan et lâcha Pain qui ne savait quoi dire.

- Elle a décidé de mettre un terme à tout ça.

- Un terme à quoi?

- Aux guerres, aux massacres, au monde shinobi, répondit Pain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Reprit-il plus doucement. Comment compte-t-elle arrêter tout ça?

- En tua...

- Konan! L'interrompit brutalement Pain. Elle m'a demandé de ne rien te dire.

- Tu voulais qu'il la sauve non? Tu crois franchement qu'elle y arrivera toute seule?

- Je...

Mais il ne savait quoi répondre et laissa son amie lui expliquer dans quelle folie la jeune fille s'était embarquée.

- Elle a vraiment cru que tuer les Kages amènerait la paix? Et qu'elle serait encore en état de contrôler Tobi après ça? Dit doucement Itachi, abasourdi par ce que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus venait de lui dire.

- C'est pour toi qu'elle le fait...

- Tu es autant responsabl.. Hurla-t-il à l'intention de son chef.

- Il a raison, le coupa Konan. Elle voulait te libérer, faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus à rester ici.

- Mais faire ça n'amènera qu'une guerre mondiale, pas la paix! Comment avez-vous pu lui faire croire une telle chose?

- Pas si nous arrivons à contrôler les bijûus. Les villages seront dans une telle confusion qu'ils seront obligés de se soumettre. Même si les chances sont minces, elles existent.

- Et si ça foire? Si les villages se rebellent et qu'un conflit éclate, tu imagines seulement dans quelle situation situation elle se trouvera?

- C'est notre seule chance...

- Et tu es resté là à ne rien faire? Tu lui fais porter un tel fardeau, une telle responsabilité alors que c'est ton rêve? Quel homme es-tu pour faire endurer ça à une innocente? Elle ne supportera pas d'être responsable du massacre qui va s'en suivre...

- Tu fais la même chose, à ne rien dire alors que tu la vois sombrer de jour en jour. C'est toi qui l'a amenée ici, toi qui l'a laissée devenir une meurtrière, toi qui l'a privée de sa liberté. Et aujourd'hui tu as le choix, lui rendre sa liberté à elle ou saisir ta seule chance de regagner la tienne.

Itachi était sans voix, incapable de contredire les paroles de Konan. Oui elle avait raison, ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins reposés sur Ayu, ils la croyaient tous forte et étaient responsables de sa descente aux enfers mais lui en premier. C'est lui qui aurait du la sauver et non pas l'inverse...

- Tobi est parti pour quelques jours, fait comme si je n'étais pas là, annonça soudainement Pain.

- Et pour Kisame?

- J'avais justement une affaire en cours qui mériterait bien un coup de main.

- Merci...

Il saisit les quelques affaires dont il avait besoin et disparut lui aussi à l'horizon.

- Tu crois qu'il arrivera à temps?

- Je l'espère, murmura Pain. Je l'espère vraiment.

Konoha n'était plus qu'à quelques heures à vol d'oiseau. Et c'est bien à un oiseau qu'elle ressemblait, courant sur la neige, l'effleurant à peine de ses pieds, accélérant encore et encore sur le chemin de la liberté. Les grandes portes de bois se dressèrent devant elle lorsque le soleil commença à décliner lentement à l'horizon.

- Qui va là? Cria un garde, alerté par les crissements de la neige.

Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à identifier l'ombre qui s'avançait ers eux. Ayu souleva sa capuche et se posta face aux deux hommes qui barraient sa route.

- Merde, sonne l'alerte! Hurla l'un des deux à son collègue, qui s'empressa de courir vers une petite porte en bois.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et les deux corps ensanglantés tombèrent silencieusement sur le duvet de neige blanche. Elle s'approcha de l'énorme porte et posa sa main sur le bois froid et humide. Il se réchauffa rapidement avant de se consumer et de tomber en une poussière noire, dégageant une ouverture assez grande pour que la jeune fille puisse passer et tomba nez-à-nez avec un petit garçon qui regardait tour à tour le trou béant et l'intruse.

- Chuuut, lui chuchota-t-elle en effleurant ses lèvres d'un doigt.

Il la regarda poursuivre son chemin sur la grande route principale, ses longs cheveux bruns agités par le vent qui se levait. Dans les ruelles alentours, des enfants jouaient à se lancer des boules de neige, leurs éclats de rire portés par le souffle du zéphyr. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, les portes se fermaient. Son visage de meurtrière était bien trop connu pour qu'elle puisse espérer passer inaperçue. Les femmes s'empressaient de rappeler leurs enfants, terrifiées. Mais elle se concentrait sur autre chose, un chakra qui embaumait l'air d'un doux et chaud parfum. Elle la sentait, la puissance de Kyuubi, il était quelque part, non loin. Yûukchu aussi la percevait, et Ayu avait de plus en plus de mal à l'empêcher de déployer sa fureur grandissante.

- Que fais-tu ici?

Elle se retourna vers un ninja aux cheveux blancs, un masque recouvrant la moitié de son visage, son œil gauche caché par un bandeau. Il parut surpris quand son regard croisa celui de son ancienne amie, noir, glacial et pourtant si brûlant.

- On dirait que j'ai oublié de me faire discrète, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Tu n'as pas cherché le moins du monde à le faire. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

- Kyuubi. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire où il se trouve, Kakashi?

Plusieurs membres de l'Anbu arrivèrent soudainement, encerclant les deux personnages.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas... Un petit échauffement ne sera pas de refus...

- Ayu?

Le vent tourbillonna, tel un ouragan, soulevant ses cheveux dans les airs. Son visage semblait triste, lointain. Elle dégaina lentement son katana, faisant glisser la lame d'une longueur impressionnante contre l'étui dans un crissement aigu. Ils firent le premier pas vers la faucheuse qui s'élança dans toute sa splendeur, entamant une danse légère et magnifique. Kakashi se recula, admirant la beauté morbide su spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il dut activer son sharingan pour suivre la vitesse affolante de la jeune fille qui tourbillonnait sous les giclées d'un rouge vermeil. A chaque fois que l'un des hommes pensait la toucher, le coup s'abaissait dans le vide. Elle disparaissait tel un courant d'air et poursuivait son massacre sans le moindre effort, jusqu'à ce que ses adversaires gisent tous à terre, immobiles, baignant dans leur propre sang. Elle rangea sa lame intacte et se remit en route, impassible.

- Ayu! Cria Kakashi, abasourdi par son habileté et sa détermination, mais surtout par sa froideur. Il... Il est encore temps. Tu peux encore arrêter. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça? Pourquoi es-tu devenue comme ça, pourquoi es-tu partie....

- Parce que j'ai perdu mes rêves, lui répondit-elle. Elle se retourna à nouveau avant de reprendre. J'ai fait le choix d'abandonner la dernière part d'humanité qu'il me restait et je n'ai plus d'autre but que de réaliser le rêve que partagent Pain et Itachi. Parce qu'un jour, peut-être, ce rêve deviendra aussi le mien. Parce que Pain a tenu sa promesse et que je me dois d'en faire autant. Mais surtout parce que tout ce que je souhaite à présent c'est détruire, détruire ce monde shinobi qui l'a enchaîné à une vie faite de sang et de massacres. Je brûlerai ce monde et briserai ses chaînes, et les miennes...

- Tu crois sincèrement que capturer Kyuubi ramènera la paix? Tuer entraînera forcément la vengeance, qui amènera d'autres morts et d'autres vengeances. Tu ne feras que plonger le monde dans un chaos!

- Mais nous serons libres...

- La seule chose à laquelle tu sois enchaînée est la puissance destructrice de Yûkchuu.

Elle fit demi-tour vers l'homme qui venait de parler.

- Yûkchuu est le seul ami dont j'ai besoin.

- Un ami qui te trompe et t'utilise à sa guise. Tu n'es qu'une marionnette à ses yeux.

- Comment osez-vous...

- Combien de temps cela fait-il que tu ne le contrôles plus? Tu l'as remarqué n'est-ce pas, sa puissance indomptable, son incroyable et inapaisable soif de sang.

- Il n'a jamais été question de le contrôler! Nous sommes liés depuis ma naissance et nous le resterons jusqu'à ma mort. Il n'existe aucun mot pour définir notre relation, nous nous complétons, chacun est une part de l'autre. Nous sommes une seule et même entité et en même temps deux êtres totalement différents.

- C'est moi que tu essayes de convaincre ou toi?

Une violente rafale de vent projeta l'homme au sol.

- Jiraiya cria Kakashi en se précipitant vers lui.

- Un pas de plus et tu es mort.

Il stoppa net sa course face au regard de son ancienne amie. Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse et décidée à tuer quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa route.

- Vois la réalité en face Ayu et rends-toi, supplia Kakashi. Vas-tu tuer tous ces innocents pour un mensonge?

- La paix et la liberté n'ont pas de prix...

- Forcer les gens à la paix en baignant le monde de sang n'amènera rien d'autre que la guerre, répondit Jiraiya en se relevant.

- Alors nous les tuerons, nous tuerons tous ceux qui se dressent contre elle et nous contraindrons les hommes à cette paix.

- Ton jugement est faussé par l'aura noire de Yûkchuu. Es-tu aveugle à ce point? Son seul but est de détruire ce monde qui l'a plongé dans les ténèbres...

- Cesse de parler de lui comme si tu le connaissais! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle porta une main à sa poitrine où son cœur affolé battait à tout rompre. Tout en elle bouillonnait. Le démon s'agitait, il voulait sortir mais il ne devait pas, pas encore. S'il sortait maintenant, elle ne saurait retenir sa puissance dévastatrice. Ah... Non il avait tort, il était juste énervé par les paroles insensées du vieillard. Ce vieil impudent tentait juste de semer le doute en elle pour la déstabiliser. Il était normal que Yûkchuu ne supporte pas de tels propos, normal aussi qu'il veuille se venger de ce monde, normal qu'il veuille le détruire, monde corrompu et pourri par les humains, monde qui ne méritait que de sombrer dans les ténèbres où ils avaient sombré tous deux.

« Oui, laisse ce sentiment t'envahir. Ressens cette sensation. Comme il est bon de se laisser aller à la destruction, comme il est doux de se laisser porter par le souffle chaud de la mort... Laisse toi aller dans les ténèbres, laisse le sang couler à flots... »

Cette voix grave, d'où venait-elle? Et cette chaleur, excitante et libératrice...

- Ne Yûkchuu, la paix viendra-t-elle vraiment un jour? Faut-il vraiment continuer à tuer?

« Oui, c'est le prix à payer... »

- Alors je te suivrai... Je suis à tes côtés. Même si tes intentions sont de détruire le monde, je resterai à tes côtés. Même si mon corps est brisé, mon cœur continuera de battre éternellement pour toi. J'ai toujours fini mes rêves seule et dans un nuage de flammes mais tu m'as rejoint dans ce brasier sans fin. Tu m'as accompagné dans les ténèbres, tu es resté à mes côtés, je resterai auprès de toi. Tu m'as suivi partout où j'allais, peu importe ce que je faisais. Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus ce que je veux. C'est à mon tour de te suivre, peu importe où tu vas...

- Ayu?

Kakashi s'était approché, inquiet d'entendre la jeune fille parler toute seule. Il posa la main sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête, le visage baigné de larmes.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Désolée de quoi?

Il sentit la chaleur sous ses doigts, vibrante et brûlante et vit alors les longs filets de chakra rouge qui se mirent à parcourir le corps de la brunette.

- Non... Ne fais pas ça, AYU!!!

Il hurla, la supplia d'arrêter mais elle n'écoutait plus. La fureur du démon la submergea en une vague flamboyante si ardente que la neige se mit à fondre et les rares brins d'herbe qui demeuraient en-dessous se consumèrent immédiatement. Des nuages noirs recouvrèrent le ciel, la neige, la pluie, le vent, les flammes rougeoyantes, tout se mêla en un tourbillon infernal.

- Rasen Fuuton Shuriken!

Un jeune homme blond apparut soudainement à sa droite, avec dans la main une masse impressionnante de chakra en forme de shuriken. Le nuage de flammes et de cendres empêcha les témoins de voir le choc. Il se dispersa peu à peu et le vent retomba, laissant apparaître la jeune fille intacte tenant le poignet de son adversaire où le chakra se dissipait doucement.

- Je te cherchais justement, Naruto, ou plutôt Kyuubi...

Il hurla et tomba à terre, le bras entièrement brisé par les filets rougeoyants qui remontait le long de ses articulations, les fracturant les unes après les autres dans d'atroces craquements. Autour d'elle, des ninjas arrivaient par dizaines.

- Tu seras plus docile à présent. Et maintenant, à ton tour, dit-elle en pointant sa lame vers la femme blonde qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de Jiraiya. Je ne serai pas aussi gentille alors ne fait pas d'histoires et viens ici si tu ne veux pas que ces innocents meurent par ta faute...

Tsunade s'avança machinalement, pétrifiée par l'aura noire de la jeune fille mais les Anbus se mirent en travers de sa route, ainsi que les autres ninjas présents.

- Ne l'écoutez pas! Cria l'un d'entre eux.

- Vous tenez donc si peu à la vie?

Elle s'élança vers l'homme le plus en avant, prête à tous les tuer s'il le fallait, guidée par les pulsions assassines du démon qui rugissait en elle.

- OTO-SAN!!!

La pointe de la lame s'était arrêtée à quelques millimètres de la gorge d'un petit garçon. Les Anbus et autres ninjas étaient tellement occupés à surveiller Ayu qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué.

- Yugo!

- Ne fait pas de mal à mon papa! Cria-t-il en frappant la jeune meurtrière immobile de ses petites menottes. Il est gentil t'as pas le droit de le tuer! Continua-t-il en ignorant les appels de son père, quelques mètres en arrière, pétrifié.

- Je suis obligée... murmura Ayu en lâchant son sabre. Je suis obligée... Que deviendra la paix sinon? Que deviendra leur rêve?

En elle, la haine grandissante s'empara de son cœur, s'empara de son âme. Elle ne voyait plus que la cruauté du monde, l'horreur que les hommes continuaient de répandre, la mort qu'ils ne cessaient de semer depuis la nuit des temps. Ce n'était pas sa vision du monde mais celle de Yûkchuu et elle se confondit dans la sienne, l'aveuglant complètement. Elle forma dans sa main une boule de chakra blanche, pure et cristalline traversée par des flammes rougeoyantes qui rutilait dans l'obscurité qui régnait. Des larmes telles des perles de cristal s'écoulaient de ses yeux sombres semblables à deux billes de tourmaline scintillantes et magnifiques.

- Courrez! Hurla Jiraiya, terrorisé par la densité et la puissance que renfermait cette technique.

Oui, elle avait enfin réussi, la combinaison des cinq éléments dans une seule et même attaque, une simple sphère qui tenait dans la paume de sa main à la puissance si dévastatrice qu'il en suffirait d'une pour anéantir un village entier. Yûkchuu lui avait donné la force et le pouvoir, il lui avait tout donné alors peu importe qu'il l'utilise, peu importe qu'il veuille détruire le monde. Oh oui peu importe, ce monde était déjà mort à ses yeux alors à quoi bon le sauver? Elle s'apprêta à lancer cette perle d'ivoire limpide et meurtrière quand le ciel d'un bleu azur apparut devant ses yeux, dispersant le brouillard. Sous elle, un tapis d'herbe verte et douce lui chatouillait les pieds. Au loin, de gros nuages blancs flottaient au gré du vent. Le soleil resplendissait tel un saphir jaune, réchauffant la terre de ses rayons bienveillants. La musique des feuilles d'arbres chahutées par un courant d'air s'élevait dans les airs, la berçant doucement. Et en elle un sentiment enivrant de calme et de sérénité l'envahit totalement.

- La paix est là où tu veux qu'elle soit Ayu. Elle est en toi, en chacun de nous. Pas dans les guerres et les massacres. Il ne tient qu'à nous de la faire vivre.

- Itachi...

- La liberté est la seule chose que l'on ne pourra jamais nous prendre. Même enchaîné, tu peux continuer de rêver et d'espérer.

- Je... Je suis...

- Chuuut, murmura-t-il en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'est à moi d'être désolé, je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu souffrais, mais je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur. Me feras-tu confiance, encore une fois?

Il l'enlaça de ses bras et elle ferma les yeux, heureuse. Quand elle les rouvrit, Itachi la tenait toujours par les épaules. Les nuages noirs commencèrent à se disperser et les ninjas, encore tremblant de peur, observaient les deux amants et la boule de chakra blanche qui s'évanouissait en une infinité de cendres brillantes dans les airs. Un des ninjas courut vers le petit garçon et l'enlaça tendrement avant de retourner vers les autres.

- Nous allons disparaître. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous, je vous en fait la promesse, dit Itachi à l'intention de Tsunade.

- Laissez-les partir, ordonna-t-elle en les regardant.

- Mais, Tsunade-sama...

- J'ai dit, le coupa-t-elle, laissez-les partir.

Les hommes s'écartèrent et les deux amants prirent le chemin vers la sortie, main dans la main. Mais Yûkchuu ne semblait pas être satisfait par la tournure des évènements. Après quelques pas, Ayu porta une main à sa poitrine, où son cœur semblait être brûlé par un ardent brasier. Elle tomba à genoux, haletante sous la chaleur suffocante qui montait dans sa gorge.

- Ayu...

- Yûkchuu, que fais-tu... balbutia-t-elle.

Elle gémit de douleur, son corps entier secoué de spasmes, puis elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, avant que ses bras ne s'étirent violemment. Le dragon de flammes apparut dans un hurlement de rage, s'arrachant de sa protégée de force et s'éleva dans les airs, son regard meurtrier porté en direction de l'hokage et des ninjas qui l'entouraient. Sa soif de sang et de vengeance était telle qu'il consumait petit à petit la jeune fille qui peinait de plus en plus à respirer.

- Yûkchuu, NON!

Dans un effort qui lui arracha ses dernières forces, elle s'élança telle une tornade et disparut sous les yeux effarés de son amant. Un cri déchira l'air, reflétant toute la douleur d'une âme déchirée, une douleur plus intense et insupportable que si on lui avait transpercé le cœur. Les larmes s'écoulaient en de longs ruisseaux sur son visage pâle et sans vie. Face aux hommes terrorisés, le démon de feu poussait ses derniers soupirs, la lame d'Ayu lui traversant la gueule.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi... Yûkchuu, POURQUOI? Cria-t-elle, désespérée. Ne me quitte pas, pas maintenant, continua-t-elle en sanglotant.

Elle lâcha Kusanagi, la lame maudite qui l'avait envoyé autrefois dans les ténèbres et qui le condamnait cette fois à la mort. La robe rouge et flamboyante du démon se ternit et devint aussi noire que son regard pourtant si doux et bienveillant. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur le museau de la bête à l'agonie qui ferma les yeux. Ses mains se refermèrent sur un nuage de cendres noires qui s'éparpillèrent dans les airs. La lame retomba au sol et ne resta plus que le silence insoutenable et le vent glacial. Ayu regarda ses mains blanches et tremblantes. Pourquoi avait-elle si froid, où était passée cette douce chaleur qui réchauffait son cœur? Elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus, une voix inquiète et désespérée, puis des bruits de pas précipités. Itachi l'appelait, il criait son nom. Mais elle cherchait Yûkchuu au plus profond d'elle-même, sans le trouver. Peut-être était-il retourné dans les ténèbres... Elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Ce froid glacial engourdissait ses membres, une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle tomba à terre, le visage vers le ciel. Son cœur ne battait plus, brisé, autant que son âme écorchée vive. A quoi bon vivre à présent? Elle venait de perdre une partie d'elle-même, elle venait de tuer le seul être qui l'avait acceptée, le seul qui la comprenait, le seul qui l'accompagnait, peu importe où elle allait, ce qu'elle faisait. La paix, la liberté, elle s'en fichait. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller dans cette douce et glaciale froideur, abandonnant la chaleur du monde, délaissant la vie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14: Un nouveau départ**

Sur une montagne isolée, loin de la folie du monde, Itachi veillait sur la jeune fille endormie. Elle avait sombré dans un coma profond et même lui ne savait si elle en sortirait un jour. Mais il continuait d'espérer, que lui restait-il d'autre? Seuls les remords, amers regrets de ce dans quoi il l'avait entraînée, rongeaient son cœur un peu plus chaque minute passée à contempler la belle assoupie. Elle était si blanche et immobile qu'il sursautait à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle, accourant pour vérifier que son cœur si faible battait encore. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir un battement de cils, un geste, un signe, aussi insignifiant qu'il puisse être, du moment qu'il lui prouve qu'elle était encore liée à ce monde. Il avait tout abandonné pour elle mais c'était trop tard. Itachi avait regardé son âme se consumer, son regard s'évanouir dans les ténèbres sans rien faire et oui, il osait encore lui demander de ne pas l'abandonner. Il priait chaque jour qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle le regarde de ses grands yeux noisettes pétillants de vie, son sourire illuminant son visage si doux et heureux. Mais Ayu était autre part, errant en solitaire dans les ténèbres sans fin dont le néant s'était emparé. Elle foulait de ses pieds nus cette cendre grise et froide, marchant sans but, s'égarant dans le brouillard noir où seul l'écho de sa voix se perdait. La terre ne tremblait plus sous les pas de la bête, l'air ne vibrait plus sous ses rugissements, plus aucune chaleur n'émanait de ce lieu devenu austère. Et elle continuait d'espérer, qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre? Ne restaient de son âme que de multiples fragments éparpillés ici et là, se mêlant à la poussière sombre de ce lieu hostile. Était-elle contrainte à errer pour l'éternité? Une bien douce et amère punition pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait, toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commises. Ces regrets rongeaient le peu qui restait de son cœur lacéré, brûlé, brisé. Mais malgré la douleur elle s'obstinait à s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, recherchant celui qui lui avait permis de vivre, sa moitié, sa part d'elle-même, sa raison de vivre. Vivre? Mais pourquoi donc? Quand on a tout perdu, pourquoi s'acharner, persister à rechercher cette lumière, s'accrocher à cette vie futile où seule les guerres et la violence des hommes demeurait? D'ailleurs, pourquoi son cœur battait-il encore? N'avait-elle pas abandonner l'idée de demeurer en ce monde? Ici pas de colère, ni massacres, ni haine, ni bonheur. Seul le vide et le silence existaient, le calme, ni paix, ni guerre, rien. Non, elle ne retournerait pas là-bas, plus rien de la liait à cet autre monde, cet autre univers.

- Ayu?

Itachi venait de se réveiller en sursaut, s'extirpant d'un mauvais cauchemar. Il s'était assoupi dans l'après-midi, bercé par la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui illuminaient le lac devant la maisonnette. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et son corps tout entier se mit à trembler devant le visage de sa bien-aimée d'une pâleur alarmante.

- AYU!!! Hurla-t-il en se jetant à ses pieds.

Ses lèvres perdaient leur couleur, devenant grises et aussi froides que sa peau fine et blanche. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, où les battements faiblissaient chaque seconde, l'entraînant un peu plus près de la mort, un peu plus loin de lui.

- Non, ne me laisse pas, pas maintenant je t'en prie, reviens, n'abandonne pas...

Il supplia, tressaillant, de lourdes lames tombant de ses yeux rougis sur le cou de son amante, immobile, figée. L'espoir était-il donc inutile, l'amour impuissant face au pouvoir de la faucheuse?

Quelque part, loin de cette Terre, Ayu s'éloignait vers un monde maudit. Le brouillard se dispersait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se confortait dans sa décision, au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait sur les traces du démon.

- Que fais-tu ici?

Une voix lourde, rauque et grave résonna dans l'obscurité, faisant vibrer l'air tout autour d'elle. Un sourire, une once d'espoir parcourut son visage qui s'illumina.

- Yûkchuu? Yûkchuu c'est toi?

- Va-t-en, ce monde n'est pas fait pour toi.

- Je te suivrai, peu importe où tu vas, peu importe où tu es! Je tiendrai ma promesse, jamais je ne te quitterai...

- Je n'ai pas abandonné la vie pour que tu la délaisses toi aussi.

- Mais sans toi je ne suis rien! La vie n'a aucun sens, murmura-t-elle doucement, ses yeux revêtant à nouveau ce voile gris et triste.

- Tu es bien plus maintenant que tu l'étais avant. Mon pouvoir et ma haine n'ont fait qu'obscurcir ton cœur.

- Mon cœur n'a plus aucune raison de battre sans toi!

- Tu t'aveugles volontairement en t'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Je n'ai pas décidé de quitter le monde pour te voir mourir ici.

- Décidé? Tu es mort par ma faute! C'est justement parce que j'étais aveugle que j'ai protégé les mauvaises personnes.

- Des innocents...

- Des meurtriers! Des gens qui ne cesseront de corrompre ce monde déjà pourri par leur faute! Des gens qui ne cesseront de jouer avec la vie des véritables innocents!

- Non Ayu et tu le sais. Cesse de te murer dans l'ombre, de te complaire dans l'erreur. Tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'il y avait de bon en ce monde, souviens-toi de cette époque, de ces moments où tu étais en paix. C'est moi qui t'ai ôté ce bonheur, moi qui t'ai fait sombrer ici bas et c'est à moi aujourd'hui de réparer mes torts.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, sanglota-t-elle, pas sans toi. Je ne veux plus jamais être seule!

- Tu ne l'as jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Quelqu'un t'attends, quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi.

Elle releva la tête, une voix lui parvenant aux oreilles, une voix qu'elle connaissait, une voix qui criait son nom.

- Itachi...

Le dragon apparut alors devant elle, toujours aussi flamboyant, ramenant en ce lieu une chaleur bienveillante.

- Te reverrais-je un jour? Murmura-t-elle en tendant la main vers la bête fantastique.

Le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent les flammes ardentes et pourtant si douces puis tout disparut, à nouveau.

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais...

- Je serai toujours là, quelque part au fond de toi...

Les derniers mots du dragon résonnaient encore dans sa tête quand l'obscurité l'envahit, puis une sensation désagréable l'oppressa, douloureuse, comme si ses poumons se remplissaient d'air pour la première fois. Elle se redressa en sursaut, la bouche grande ouverte, inspirant violemment l'air encore froid qui lui cisailla la gorge et provoqua une brusque quinte de toux.

- Ayu? Ayu ça va?

- Je crois, murmura-t-elle en posant une main encore froide sur sa poitrine où son cœur battait la chamade.

- C'est vraiment toi, Ayu?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, les deux mains chaudes et encore tremblantes du nukenin lui tenant tendrement le visage, réchauffant ses joues. Son visage était baigné de larmes, les yeux rougis, les lèvres frémissantes.

- Itachi, c'est moi, Ayu. Qu'est-ce qu...

- J'ai cru que tu étais morte, que tu ne reviendrais jamais!

Il l'entraina dans ses bras, contre son torse, et se laissa encore aller, pleurant en silence en serrant celle qu'il avait cru perdre pour toujours. Et plus les sanglots redoublaient, plus il se cramponner à la jeune fille, son trésor, son amour. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se ressaisir et oser relâcher son étreinte pour lui faire face. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et caressa son visage encore pâle pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage, qu'elle était bien là, réelle, avec lui.

- Itachi, chuchota-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé?

Il la regarda, interloqué.

- Je... Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

- J'ai un vague souvenir... Il y avait ces cendres, ce froid, puis cette chaleur mais tout est très flou.

- Tu as sombré dans le coma depuis un mois. J'ai cru que jamais tu ne te réveillerai.

- Le coma? Un mois?

Les souvenirs refirent surface, peu à peu. La bataille à Konoha, Itachi qui l'avait stoppée, la colère de Yûkchuu et puis...

- Ayu?

Elle se releva brusquement et se précipita dehors, dans la douce fraîcheur de la soirée. Itachi la suivit sans un mot, observant la jeune fille, inquiet et intrigué. Elle inspira profondément, étendit ses bras et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent caresser sa peau et agiter ses longs cheveux.

- Ayu!

Il accourut vers la brunette qui venait de tomber à genoux dans l'herbe verte et douce.

- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle en regardant ses jambes tremblantes, penaude.

- Ça va?

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, chuchota-t-elle le regard perdu à l'horizon, vers le lac illuminé par le soleil couchant.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue jusqu'au coin de sa lèvre. Itachi l'essuya du bout des doigts et serra Ayu dans ses bras alors qu'elle sombrait dans un profond sommeil. Il la porta délicatement dans la maisonnette où il la berça tendrement, ne pouvant lâcher cet être si frêle et fragile qui semblait sur le point de se briser à nouveau. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre au pays des rêves, enfin rassuré après avoir attendu si longtemps son réveil.

Les journées passèrent, loin de l'agitation du monde. Itachi avait quitté l'Akatsuki pour elle et chaque minute passée lui confirmait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Plus de guerre ni de batailles, plus de journées à attendre que son amante plonge un peu plus loin dans les ténèbres. Ils essayaient de vivre, malgré leurs mains souillées du sang de leurs trop nombreuses victimes. Cette partie d'eux-mêmes les hanterait toujours mais à quoi bon se remémorer ces horreurs? Personne ne pouvait changer le passé et effacer leurs erreurs. Ayu en avait assez payé le prix. Tout ce qu'il désirait à présent, c'était de passer chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute à ses côtés, la regarder sourire, jouer avec le vent, se noyer dans ses yeux noisettes pétillant de vie. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de la voir vivre, heureuse et en paix, jusqu'au jour où il devrait partir. Ayu le savait, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ils n'en parlaient pas. Les deux amants s'aveuglaient, se noyaient dans leur bonheur, oubliant le passé, retardant l'avenir, l'inévitable. Il les rattrapait pourtant, quelque fois, lorsqu'Itachi passait une journée dans le noir, fuyant l'éclat du soleil que ses yeux ne supportaient plus. Ayu restait avec lui, endurant sa souffrance à ses côtés, en silence. Dans ces rares moments, ses yeux se voilaient, son regard se perdant à l'horizon. Son visage reflétait son angoisse, sa peur de le perdre à tout jamais, la ramenant à la dure réalité. Itachi était gravement malade, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la maladie qui l'emporterait. Il avait abandonné tellement de choses pour elle, elle ne lui demanderait pas d'abandonner son but. Le sujet fut évoqué une seule fois et Ayu respectait ses choix. Elle profitait du temps qui leur restait à passer ensemble.

Cela faisait maintenant près de sept mois que les deux amants s'étaient enfuis et isolés du monde. Ils vivaient toujours dans la petite maisonnette abandonnée au bord d'un lac, qu'ils avaient restaurés en un petit nid douillet. Ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes pour continuer à vivre, dans le calme et la paix. L'été s'en allait doucement, colorant la forêt alentour d'or et de pourpre, le ciel de rose et d'orange. Le vent se levait de plus en plus souvent, éparpillant ça et là les feuilles irisées des arbres après les avoir fait tournoyé une dernière fois dans les airs. Ayu resplendissait, insouciante et heureuse. Le vide qu'avait provoqué la mort de Yûkchuu n'était plus, ou presque. Ses blessures se refermaient, doucement mais sûrement. Itachi comblait ce manque du mieux qu'il le pouvait, attirant son regard vers les merveilles du monde à chaque fois qu'il se perdait dans l'obscurité du passé.

Les deux amants se reposaient dans la chaleur des derniers rayons du soleil de l'après midi, entrelacés, les mains chaudes d'Itachi caressant tendrement la joue de sa bien-aimée.

- Ayu?

Elle s'était relevée brusquement, alors que le vent s'était remis à souffler. La jeune fille resta quelques minutes immobiles, le regard perdu vers l'horizon où des millions d'étoiles perlaient à la surface de l'eau, illuminée par l'astre flamboyant qui sombrait doucement.

- Tout va bien? Murmura-t-il en jouant avec ses longs cheveux châtain.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Un mauvais rêve, c'est tout.

Elle se retourna avec un large sourire et se serra contre lui.

- Un mauvais rêve... Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

La nuit arriva, revêtant le monde de son long manteau noir. Le soleil fit place à la lune blanche et éclatante et aux milles et une étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel. Itachi porta sa jeune amante à l'intérieur, à l'abri du vent de plus en plus fort. Il fut tendre comme jamais auparavant, multipliant les caresses aux endroits les plus sensibles, la faisant frissonner de plaisir sous la fièvre ardente et bouillonnante qui les enveloppa. Ayu s'agrippa à ses épaules, tremblante, gémissante, incapable de retenir ce flot de sensations exquises qui la saisit alors. Ces grandes mains brûlantes parcouraient son corps telles une vague de chaleur et de désir, la serrant toujours plus contre son torse nu où des gouttes de sueur perlaient par dizaines. Ils se laissèrent porter par ce torrent déferlant d'extase dans une fournaise suffocante, jusqu'à ce que, tous leurs muscles tendus à l'extrême, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre, ils se délectent de cette douce volupté qui les assaillit délicieusement, calmant leur soif avide de plaisir. Exténués, trempés de sueur, le souffle encore haletant, ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre, Itachi serrant contre lui la jeune brunette entre ses bras musclés et tendres.

Ayu ne voulait pas s'endormir, elle pressentait quelque chose, un événement qui arrivait bien trop vite, trop précipitamment. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce lui murmurait ses pires craintes, lui rappelant l'inévitable, tourmentant son esprit, embrumant ses pensées déjà plus que confuses. Elle se crispa, essayant de retenir ces tremblements, tentant de chasser cet avenir loin d'elle-même, loin de son esprit.

- Ça va? Murmura doucement Itachi.

Elle releva la tête, les yeux embués, le visage empli de tristesse, de peur et d'angoisse.

- Promets moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais...

Il hésita une seconde, une petite seconde qui le trahit dans son regard, avant de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Je serai toujours avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Ayu plongea son regard dans le sien, dans ces prunelles rouge et noir impénétrables. Elle voulut fermer les yeux, échapper à ce monde dans lequel ils l'entraînaient mais elle ne put s'y soustraire. Ses muscles se détendirent et ses paupières se fermèrent doucement.

- Ne me quitte pas, murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil empli de songes doux.

Elle rêva d'un autre part, d'une autre vie, un monde de paix et de bonheur. Elle était avec ses parents, dans un village, quelque part dans la montagne. Le soleil illuminait le champ de blé dans lequel elle ramassait des épis dorés. Ayu releva la tête et aperçut un homme qui s'avançait vers elle. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres devant elle, tel une statue immobile. Le vent chahutait les épis en de magnifiques vagues d'or brillant. Elle tenta de cacher le soleil qui l'aveuglait de sa main afin de mieux voir le visage du mystérieux inconnu, mais il recula quand elle fit mine de s'approcher. Elle lui cria d'attendre mais l'ombre s'évanouit dans le ciel bleu azur, laissant derrière lui une étrange sensation de vide. Ayu se réveilla, troublée. Qui était ce mystérieux inconnu? Elle ouvrit les yeux et frissonna lorsqu'un courant d'air froid s'engouffra sous les couvertures. Elle se retourna pour se pelotonner contre Itachi mais seule la marque de son corps sur le futon demeurait. La jeune fille se redressa, s'étira et se leva.

- Itachi?

Mais la maisonnette était vide. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la fraîcheur de la matinée. Seul le vent qui balayait les feuilles mortes l'honora de sa présence, un vent glacial qui lui parut bien doux en comparaison du malaise qu'elle ressentit. Elle repensa à la veille, à cette nuit, à ces yeux emplis de tristesse qui l'avaient plongée dans un profond sommeil. Elle repensa à cet avenir inévitable qui les attendait et qu'elle avait accepté. Seulement c'était trop tôt, trop rapide et soudain. Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient enfin en paix? Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment accepté, repoussant toujours l'imparable, refusant de voir ce que le futur leur réservait. Quand bien même cela serait arrivé dans dix ans qu'elle ne s'y serait jamais résignée, elle ne l'aurait jamais supporté. Son estomac se crispa, tendu par l'angoisse qui la gagnait peu à peu et elle tomba à genoux sous les violentes contractions qui le vidèrent douloureusement. Elle se releva, fébrile, et se précipita à l'intérieur pour empaqueter quelques affaires et se changer rapidement. La jeune brunette s'empressa de ressortir et s'élança là où le vent lui dictait d'aller. Elle courra sur le chemin de terre, rongée par l'inquiétude. Après des heures de course effrénée, ses muscles distendus par des crampes, elle tomba à genoux, la gorge cisaillée par le froid. Ayu se reposa contre un arbre, les jambes en feu. Elle les massa quelques minutes, essuya la sueur de son front et s'affala contre le tronc. A quoi bon courir? Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être. Elle n'avait plus la force que lui avait donné Yûkchuu, lui aussi l'avait quittée il y a de ça bien trop longtemps. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même, perdue, angoissée, abandonnée.

« Je serais toujours là, quelque part au fond de toi... » Les dernières paroles du dragon de feu résonnèrent en elle, comme un écho, un signe. Elle crut percevoir l'ombre rougeoyante de la bête fantastique au loin. « Quelque part, au fond de toi... »

- Tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se releva, inspirant profondément, faisant fi de tout ce qui l'entourait, cherchant ce qui se cachait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle sentit alors le vent lui chatouiller le bout des doigts, l'odeur de l'écorce, de la mousse et des feuilles mortes, la chaleur de la terre, la fraîcheur du brouillard. Toutes ces sensations se mélangèrent en elle, réveillant une force qu'elle croyait perdue à tout jamais. Son sang se réchauffa, la douleur s'apaisa, ses muscles se détendirent. Elle tendit l'oreille, attentive au souffle du zéphyr qui transportait avec lui des bruits cinglants, qui portait l'odeur du sang versé dans une bataille, à la terre qui tremblait sous des chocs puissants et lourds. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle savait où aller.

En fin d'après-midi, Ayu courrait toujours. Au loin, des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient, déversant des éclairs trop violents pour que ce soit d'origine naturelle, dans un fracas tonitruant. Le combat faisait rage, arriverait-elle à temps? Quelques heures plus tard, elle se stoppa nette lorsque le ciel s'éclaircit. Une douleur vivace telle une lame lui transperçant le cœur la fit trébucher et elle s'affala sur le sol. Quand elle releva la tête, ce fut sur un champ de ruines, des blocs de roches brisés, de la poussière mêlée à la pluie fine et froide, désagréable et de gigantesques flammes noires qui étaient tout sauf naturelles.

- Amaterasu, chuchota-t-elle.

Cette vision d'effroi, cette angoisse qui la submergea dissipa la douleur. Elle se releva doucement et s'avança en titubant sur le champ de bataille, l'effroyable scène de combat qui venait de se terminer. Elle aperçut un mur qui se dressait entre tous, le dernier pan de mur encore debout, tel une stèle où était gravé l'insigne du clan des Uchihas. Deux ombres étaient à ses pieds, l'une debout, l'autre allongée au sol. La douleur revint, violente, brutale, insupportable, les larmes avec, qui s'écoulèrent en silence, se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie qui perlaient sur son visage. Elle reconnut Sasuke, exténué par son combat, pétrifié devant le corps de son frère. Il sursauta quand il sentit la jeune fille s'approcher et se colla contre le mur, terrorisé, quand il la reconnut.

- Tu... Tu es venue me tuer? Demanda-t-il encore haletant.

Il la regarda, figé, alarmé. Dans son état actuel, un enfant de sept ans armé d'un kunai pourrait le tuer sans peine, alors qu'en était-il d'elle... Elle n'avait qu'à soulever le petit doigt pour lui ôter la vie. C'était terminé, Elle venait se venger de la mort de son amant et il n'avait aucune chance, aucune issue possible. C'était bel et bien la fin. Paralysé par la peur, il continua de la regarder s'approcher, doucement, comme si elle retardait le moment où elle devrait faire face à ce qu'elle refusait de voir. Il frémit quand elle fut à portée de bras mais elle passa devant lui sans le voir, les yeux fixés sur le corps inerte qui gisait à terre.

- Itachi, bredouilla-t-elle en tombant à genoux.

Elle saisit sa main encore chaude et la posa contre sa joue.

- Ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas toi aussi. Tu m'avais promis... Sanglota-t-elle.

Ce vide horrible, ce néant dont elle avait tout fait pour oublier la moindre trace l'envahit à nouveau, la coupant du monde extérieur. Plus de bruit, plus d'odeurs, plus de sensations, plus rien ne la touchait. Mise à part une caresse, chaude, fébrile, hésitante.

- A...y...u...

Une voix, un murmure, cette voix....

- Itachi!!!

Il avait rouvert les yeux, difficilement, mais il respirait mal.

- Accroche-toi, tu vas t'en sortir, dit-elle en s'empressant de repérer les blessures les plus importantes à soigner.

Elle concentra son chakra afin de stopper l'hémorragie interne mais elle était trop importante et son pouls trop faible.

- A...r...rê...te...

- Tais-toi, ne parle pas, garde tes forces!

- Ayu... ça ne sert... à rien, continua-t-il en crachant du sang.

- Je t'en prie ne dis plus rien, tu vas vivre, tu verras... On retournera bientôt chez nous, comme avant.

- Non... Tu le sais...

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, perdue, refusant de faire face à la trop dure réalité.

- Ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en supplie, sanglota-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas seule, chuchota-t-il avec de plus en plus de difficultés.

Il ôta sa main de la joue de son amante et la posa sur son ventre. Ayu ne comprit pas, le laissant faire, interloquée.

- Mitsuki... Oui, Mitsuki... C'est parfait...

Il sourit malgré la douleur, puis sa main retomba sur les genoux de la jeune fille, inerte.

- Itachi? Itachi!!!

Mais il ne se réveillerait pas, elle le savait. Son cœur luttait encore, vainement. Les battements s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus, rapprochant l'inéluctable au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'espaçaient dans le temps. Ayu se pencha sur le visage de amant.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il sourit, puis ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, se laissant aller dans l'obscurité et la paix. La jeune fille resta contre lui jusqu'à ce que la chaleur le quitte, laissant un corps froid et brisé. Elle se retourna vers Sasuke, toujours pétrifié, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait assisté à leurs derniers échanges sans un mot, ému par la force des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son frère pouvait être si... humain. Lui qui l'avait toujours considéré comme un être insensible, le voilà qu'il remettait tout en question. Au final, il savait bien peu de choses sur lui. Un mouvement de la jeune fille le ramena à la réalité et à la raison pour laquelle il était encore là, paralysé par la peur. Son avenir à lui ne tenait qu'à un fil, au simple désir de celle dont il venait de briser le cœur.

- Tu comptes me tuer? Demanda-t-il en essayant de rassembler ses forces.

Certes il n'avait peut-être qu'une chance sur un million mais s'il pouvait ne serait-ce que profiter de son état pour s'enfuir. Il suffirait d'une petite seconde d'inattention, de...

- Non.

- ?!

Il était pour le moins interloqué. Qu'était-ce? Une ruse pour mieux l'avoir? Lui faire croire qu'il allait vivre, faire naître en lui l'espoir pour mieux le faire souffrir après?

- Il n'aurait pas voulu que je te tue, répondit-elle simplement.

- Et c'est tout, ça s'arrête là? Tu ne chercheras jamais à te venger?

- La vengeance est si importante pour toi?

- Tout le monde veut se venger, c'est dans la nature des hommes.

- Ton frère ne l'a jamais désiré lui.

- Itachi? Et pourquoi le voudrait-il? Il n'a fait que semer la mort et détruire des vies tout au long de la sienne! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait!! La mort c'est tout ce qui l'attendait, tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer d'avoir après tout ce qu'il a fait!

- Et maintenant?

- Et maintenant quoi?

- Tu te sens mieux après avoir tué celui que tu as passé ta vie à haïr? Quel est le sentiment que l'on ressent après avoir assouvi une vengeance si forte, si tenace?

- Je...

- Du plaisir? Le calme? Ou plutôt non, laisse moi deviner, rien. Un vide amer et acerbe, c'est tout. Et tu devras l'endurer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Une fois qu'on a les mains souillées de sang, peu importe de se les laver encore et encore, c'est ton cœur qui en garde les marques et ceci pour toujours, comme des cicatrices de tes erreurs passées.

- Erreurs? Ce n'était pas une erreur. Il l'avait mérité, je me devais de venger ma famille, mon clan. Sais-tu seulement combien d'innocents il a tué? Pourquoi il m'a laissé en vie toutes ces années?

- Pour te protéger...

- Il... Pardon? Pour me quoi? Il vient d'essayer de me tuer! Tu appelles ça protéger toi? Vous étiez vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre!!

Un sifflement aigu lui gifla l'oreille et il stoppa net son discours quand il aperçut le shuriken planté à quelques millimètres de sa tête. Il ne l'avait même pas vu le sortir.

- Ton frère a pris des décisions difficiles que je respecterai mais ma patience a aussi ses limites.

Elle se releva et s'approcha de Sasuke, le regard vide, noir, transperçant. Elle saisit l'arme encastrée dans le mur et le rangea.

- N'oublie jamais cette sensation, murmura-t-elle en prenant la main du jeune homme et en la posant contre sa poitrine.

Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à partir mais il l'interpella, la main encore posée contre son cœur où il ressentait une étrange sensation, comme de l'insatisfaction, une sorte de désir inassouvi.

- Attends! Que voulais-tu dire par me protéger?

- Un jour tu comprendras...

Elle s'évanouit telle une ombre, laissant Sasuke seul, sain et sauf. Itachi fut enterré près de la maisonnette, dans la clairière, au pied d'un arbre. Elle y resta, laissant les guerres, s'isolant du monde. Son amant lui manquait et ce manque provoquait en elle un vide immense que rien ne pourrait calmer. Sauf peut-être...

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard, quand elle finit par accepter sa mort qu'elle comprit enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Il n'y avait pas qu'un vide en elle, non, loin de là. Une chaleur, douce et bienveillante y naissait, grandissant de jour en jour.

- Tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée, murmura-t-elle.

Une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue, emplie de tristesse et de joie alors que ses mains serraient son ventre où la vie renaissait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Épilogue**

- Oka-san, c'est mon papy qui est là?

- Oui, tu peux mettre les fleurs, tiens.

La petite fille aux cheveux châtain foncé déposa les lys blancs sur la tombe pendant que sa mère allumait des bâtons d'encens. Elles prièrent en silence quelques minutes, puis la jeune femme se releva et contempla le village de Konoha. Il avait bien changé en quelques années.

- Oka-san, on peut aller dans le village?

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie, il se fait tard...

- Ayu-chan?

Elle se retourna vers un homme aux cheveux gris ébouriffés, un bandeau camouflant l'un de ses yeux.

- Kakashi-san? Murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Je n'osais plus espérer te voir encore un jour, depuis cette époque.

- Ça fait bien longtemps...

- Cinq ans.

Elle ne savait comment réagir face à ces retrouvailles. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le jour où Yûkchuu était mort, depuis le jour où elle avait failli ravager le village.

- Et qui est ce petit bout? Demanda-t-il en regardant la petite fille qui se cachait derrière sa mère, l'observant de ses grands yeux noirs curieux.

- Je m'appelle Mitsuki et j'ai eu quatre ans hier! Dit-elle soudainement en s'approchant avec un grand sourire. Vous connaissez ma maman?

- Oui, murmura-t-il amusé par la spontanéité de l'enfant. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une telle maman. Tu as les mêmes cheveux qu'elle.

- Et les yeux de son père, dit-elle songeuse.

Un silence quelque peu gênant suivit sa remarque, qu'elle s'empressa de briser.

- Nous allons y aller, il se fait tard.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, Mitsuki lui tenant la main.

- Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas?

Elle se retourna, faisant face à un jeune homme blond d'à peu près son âge.

- Naruto-san?

- Je suis content de te revoir, Ayu-chan.

- Alors comme ça tu as réalisé ton rêve?

- Et oui, on peut dire ça, répondit-il gêné. Qui aurait cru que je deviendrais hokage un jour?

- Un très bon hokage pour ce que j'en ai entendu.

- Tu ne veux pas rester quelques temps? Vous avez fait un long voyage, vous devez être toutes les deux épuisées, continua Kakashi en fixant la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, murmura-t-elle, hésitante.

- Le passé est ce qu'il est, ça ne sert à rien de le ressasser, reprit Naruto à la place de son ancien professeur. Nous avons tous fait des erreurs que nous regrettons encore aujourd'hui. Mais il faut aussi savoir pardonner et après toutes ces années de guerre je crois que nous avons tous mérité un peux de calme et de paix. Toi aussi. Tu as ta place dans ce village, comme nous tous ici.

- Un très bon hokage, répéta-t-elle doucement.

- On peut rester alors? Demanda Mitsuki avec un large sourire.

- Bien sûr que oui! Répondit Naruto à la place de sa mère.

- Merci monsieur!

Ils rigolèrent et se dirigèrent vers le village entièrement reconstruit après qu'il ait été ravagé par la guerre.

- Ne oka-san! Papa nous rejoindra aussi?

- Je crois qu'il aimerait resté là où il a enfin connu la paix, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers l'horizon, où le vent chahutait les feuilles d'arbres d'un vert éclatant et où le ciel d'un bleu azur était empli de nuages blancs cotonneux, paisibles. Oui, la paix resplendissait enfin.

- Maman tu viens?

Elle détourna son regard des nuages blancs et rejoignit le petit groupe qui s'éloignait, Mitsuki s'amusant sur les épaules de Naruto. Son rire cristallin s'élevait dans les airs comme la promesse d'un avenir meilleur. Lumière d'espoir, oui, son prénom lui allait à merveille. Elle espérait que lui aussi avait trouvé ce calme qu'il cherchait tant mais au fond d'elle-même, elle en était persuadée.


End file.
